Marionette
by strewly
Summary: Roronoa Zoro, an impressive rookie detective, is a zealot in his chase of the elusive beauty, Raven. It's up to "Pirate Hunter" Zoro to catch her. He senses victory is near when he tracks her to a small town. However, he finds himself mistaken when the town is full of misfits that not only turn his career on its head, but change his entire life.
1. A new Shadow

The bus rattled to a stop, a cloud of dust swirling around the tires. The driver gave the run down station a disapproving stare. "You sure you want to be dropped off here?" She turned to the single passenger. The young woman smiled, her perfect teeth an attractive white. "Yeah, here's fine." She said in a thick Australian accent. "Here you go, for the trip out." She pulled a wad of bills from her low cut shirt, and handed them to the older woman. The driver laughed, "That's a pretty big tip. Not that I'm complaining." She stashed the money in her pocket, "You take care now." The young woman smiled. "Thanks, you too." She ran a hand through her long blonde hair before descending the steps. Her heels sunk into the dirt road, but she made her way over to the station, waving the old woman off.

"Hello?" She called through the station doors. There was barely an echo in response, and not a person to be seen. She smiled to herself before slipping into the ladies restroom.

A few minutes later, a tall woman left the station, sliding a wide-brimmed cowboy hat over her sleek blue-black hair. "Perfect." She said quietly as she threw a bundle into the trash can. A few discarded articles of clothing tangled up with a blonde wig.

X

"Hey, Sanji! Lemme get another Cola over here!" The young man turned at his name. A customer sat at the bar, holding up his empty glass. "I'll be there in a minute, Franky, be patient for once in your life!" The bartender rolled his eyes, turning back to the order he had been taking. "You were saying?" Franky laughed, his wide shoulders shaking, "Brook! Come serve me another drink!" A thin man at the piano laughed loudly, "Yohohoho! Oh my! I couldn't possibly!" Franky tipped his empty glass upside down again. "Well, I guess I'll have to get it myself." As he reached over the bar top, a boot came down heavy on the wooden counter, stopping Franky where he was. "Like hell you will!" Sanji growled. He reached under the top, pulling out a soda bottle. "No one goes behind the counter unless I say so." The big man laughed heartily, I've got my Cola, that's all I care about."

"So how are things over at the shop?" Sanji asked, pouring Franky another glass. "Eh, slow. Same as usual." He sighed, "Being in a town so small and out of the way, no one really has any use for a mechanic. Me and that kid just fiddle with some parts we've got laying around. It's not a bad life I suppose. It could be worse."

As soon as he finished speaking, the doors to the bar swung open. A mysterious figure stood in the entrance, taking in the scene. A hush settled over the room as everyone turned and stared at the newcomer. "Who the heck is he?" Franky said quietly. Sanji said nothing, just watched the man. The stranger was tall, and ridiculously broad. He was wearing a suit of impeccable neatness under a long coat. His hair was cropped, and neatly trimmed. He simply stared for a few moments before walking toward the bar. The man carried himself with an aura that reeked of power. Whoever this man was, he was not to be underestimated.

"I'd like to talk to the owner of this place." He said, observing Sanji with a cool, calculating gaze. The bartender waited for a moment, then nodded once. "That'd be me. What is it you want?" He lit a cigarette as everyone else slowly went back to their own conversations. Brook's music slowly wafted back into the air, and soon the bar was just as loud as it had been before. The stranger looked around once before taking a photo from inside his coat pocket. "I'm looking for this woman. I've got good reason to think she's here in town somewhere. Any chance you've seen her in the last few days?" Sanji's eyes widened as he took the picture from the man's grasp. Brook gasped as he appeared at Sanji's shoulder. The woman in the picture was facing away from the camera, half turned so she was caught in perfect profile. Her skin was flawless. Her hair shimmered black like silken threads. Her eyes glittered like Caribbean waters. She was beautiful! Sanji was speechless. "I am sorry to say that I haven't seen her." He handed the photo back, barely able to tear his eyes from the enchantress. "Who is she?" He asked. The man said nothing as he glared at the photo. He paused for a moment and then spoke "She's known as Raven and she's a wanted criminal. I've been after her for a few years."

Franky visibly stiffened and Brooke startled. "A criminal?!" Brooke cried, aghast. "You mean you're a cop" Franky said, more a statement than a question. The stranger turned to the big mechanic and his eyes narrowed. "I'm a detective." He said quietly. "So what is she wanted for?" Sanji asked as he twirled the photo around on the bar top. The cop looked at the picture and thought for a moment, but said nothing. Franky huffed, "Come on Mister, if there's a criminal in our town we at least want to know what we're dealing with." The man seemed to think about saying more, but remained silent. "That's classified." he finally said with resolve. Franky huffed again, "Suit yourself Mister, but with that attitude you're not gonna get much out of the people around here." Brooke said nothing, and Sanji simply watched. The stranger seemed to sense that he would get no more information, so he tucked the photo back into his coat, and left.

"Wonder if she's really here?" Franky asked as soon as the doors closed. Sanji sighed, "I hope so. She's a real beauty to miss out on." Brook nodded in agreement, "Yohohoho!" Frankie stared where the stranger who just vanished, "I hope for her sake that she's not, because that man is dangerous." Sanji nodded, solemn, "Yeah."

X

The motel lobby was empty except for a single woman behind the counter. She was loudly singing to herself, her feet propped up on the counter, flipping through a magazine. The motel door dinged as it was pushed open, and the woman turned to see who had joined her. "Hello!" She chirped, swinging her feet back to the floor. The newcomer smiled, "Are you Nami?" She asked, readjusting the strap of her bag. Nami's smile widened, "That's me! What can I do for you today?" The stranger tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I would like a room, for an indefinite stay. If you have any available, please." Nami laughed, "Available? I could rent you the whole motel, and no one would be upset. Did you want window's in your room?" The stranger cocked her head slightly, "No, thank you. I don't like the sun." Nami stopped, and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She let go of the key she had been reaching for, and reached under the desk instead. She checked the security cameras, then turned back to the woman, "Follow me."

She slipped through a door behind the desk, and shut it after the woman followed suite. "It's been a while since I've had a customer of your...status here." Nami laughed, trotting up some stairs. "I've got a few rooms for you, all packed, with easy exits. You can take your pick." The woman nodded, her smile replaced with a curious kind of stare. Nami led her up to the second floor, and the woman pushed the door open to one of the simple bedrooms. "There's a good stash of weapons under the bed, and in a few other in here," She pulled the carpet up and opened a shallow space where the woman could see various blades and firearms set up neatly. "And the windows all open easy if you-" she stopped as something on the wall buzzed. "I'll be right back, I've got another customer." She slipped out the door, leaving the woman to explore the room alone.

Nami slid into her chair just as the door dinged. The man that entered just reeked cop. "Hello! How can I help you?" She called as he made his way over to her. He surveyed the motel lobby before responding. Nami watched him asses the place. Definitely police. "I'm looking for someone." He said at last, "Have you seen this woman in the last couple of days?" He pulled out a photo and slid it across the desktop. It was a picture of the very same woman Nami had just brought upstairs. She internally sighed in relief. Good thing she had gotten her upstairs when she had. "Can't say that I have. Then again, I don't really see much being stuck in this lobby all day." She gave him a friendly smile as she leaned back, "Who is she? Your wife?" His eyes narrowed, "She's a criminal. I'm here to take her in." Nami frowned in surprise, "A criminal? Wow, she must be a big deal if you're trying to track her down." The cop nodded once, "She's wanted for murder." Nami's eyes widened as shock spread across her face. "A murderer? Here!? Oh my god!" She looked around fearfully. The cop just watched her, and she could tell he was trying to decide if she was for real or not.

He seemed to decide on the former, and took the picture back. "I'll be in town for a while. Tell me if you hear anything." She nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!". The lobby grew silent the minute the door closed behind him. Nami glared, twirling a lock of ginger hair around her finger. She sat, thinking for a moment before vanishing back up the stairs.

The woman was by the window, studying the back of the building. "Cop was just here for you." She turned at Nami's voice. "He was right behind you. He's good." She warned, sinking onto the bed. The woman leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in thought. "He said you're wanted for murder. Is he right?" The woman's face fell, "That is what they're after me for." She said, her voice almost a hiss. Nami watched her for a moment, "But is that right?" The woman met Nami's gaze. Nami could see the emotions roiling behind the woman's eyes. She could see the war between trust and instinct. But finally, the woman softened, a small smile touching her lips. "No. No it isn't." Nami grinned. "Good to hear. I try not to discriminate, but there's always something unnerving about sleeping under the same roof as a killer." She laughed, "But since you're not, then we'll get along just fine." She held out her hand, "I know you already know my name, but there's no harm in introductions. I'm Nami." The woman smiled, a genuine smile, and took the outstretched hand. "Call me Raven." The two shook hands, and laughed happily.


	2. Contact in Three

Night came slowly here, where you could watch the sun slowly drift under the horizon. The detective sat alone in his car, watching. Waiting. He was no fool, he knew the motel owner was up to something. Cat burglar Nami. He had to say, he was surprised to see her here. After she had suddenly vanished from off the grid, she had all but vanished from everyone's minds. And yet, here she was. It was no coincidence that she was in this place. It explained why Raven had run to this run-of-the-mill town. It was so...ordinary. He couldn't imagine why she would come all the way out here, but he didn't really care. It wasn't his job to care, it was his job to get work done. And the work for him here was to drag Raven back to HQ, kicking or screaming. Justice had to be done, and he would do it.  
Roronoa Zoro. Detective extraordinaire. The impressive up-and-coming rookie that was quickly climbing the ranks. He had never failed a mission, and had yet to break his streak. The case that earned him the attention of the higher ups, the infamous Pirate Case, had earned him a fantastic reputation and a label all in one go. He had brought in The Pirate, a violent thief-turned-murderer, who had escaped police grasp for months. The other detectives had dubbed him "Pirate Hunter Zoro" after that, and he quickly ascended the ranks. Now, they had trusted him with the Raven case, and he was determined not to let them down.  
Elusive Raven had been a shadow on the force for almost twenty years. As a child, she had murdered her entire family, and vanished into the night. She was shrouded in mystery and intrigue. Men and women alike obsessed over her, cast under her spell. She was a mirage, a shadow on the wall. Nothing definite was known about her. Nothing except she was a monster. A demon that needed to be put in her place. Zoro bridled at the very thought of her. He was disgusted with her. She seemed so innocent, so pure. But he knew she was only a farce. A stain on humanity. He had to catch her. He would.  
And he was so close.

Raven looked up from her desk as Nami nudged the door open with her toe. She was holding two plates, and handed one to Raven. "Here you go. Thought you might be hungry. Didn't know if you've got anything on you." Raven smiled, "Thank you. Care to join me?" She motioned to the bed, where Nami happily plopped down. Raven turned her chair around to face her companion. "So what's your plan? After here, where you going?" Nami asked through a mouthful of spaghetti. Raven sighed as she twirled her fork, "Honestly I don't know. I just want to stay still for a while. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life." Nami watched as Raven's blue eyes darkened. "I know the feeling." She smiled empathetically, "I remember it well." She looked around at the room, "I guess that's why I created this place, and made it what it is." She ate a few noodles, "It would have been a lot easier to just give up my old life, and to just settle down here. I could have completely vanished. But-" Raven looked up as she paused. "I just wanted to share a little bit of my safety, you know? With those who wanted out." Raven nodded, smiling, "It's a wonderful thought. I'm glad you did so. It is nice to be able to relax here for a bit. Even if it is just for a short while."

Zoro sat in the motel parking lot, staring up at the lit windows. They were so close together, they had to be the same room. It was a decent sized room too, judging by the shadow depths from the inside. The shadows that held his gaze. He watched them carefully, something about them slightly...off. He didn't know what it was, but the more he stared, the more the feeling grew. Nami had a part to play in this, he knew it. Nothing else made sense. He knew the common criminal didn't operate on sense, they moved on instinct and get feelings. But Raven was not a common criminal. She was a cold-hearted killer, her emotions and instincts tapered to a fine point, filed to perfection over the twenty long years of her flight. No, she was not to be underestimated. She had made that clear for a very long time. Every move she made was well thought out, and well planned. There was a reason. But what was it?  
Suddenly a piece fell into place. He looked back at the shadows as a movement caught his eye. What was that? Fabric? Something graceful had fluttered by, casting a unique shadow across the inside of the curtains.  
A hair flip. Long, thin hair. He could feel that familiar pump of adrenaline. A clue. Another puzzle piece. Nami didn't have long hair. She wasn't the only one in the building. There were no other cars in the parking lot. Who else was here? His eyes narrowed in on the window, scrutinizing every shape, every movement.  
Until he caught it.  
The perfect profile. Even as just a shadow, it was a face he knew well. He had stared at so many photos, seen so many films.

Raven was here.

Nami was holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. "He's ridiculous! Every time he sees me, or any other woman, he just goes nuts!" Raven was laughing softly, her hand at her face. "I'd love to introduce you to him, although I wouldn't want to put you through that. He'll dote on you, and call you all sorts of nicknames." She wiped a tear from her eyes, "Tell you what, he knows how to treat a woman like a queen!" Raven chuckled, "Sounds like you really like him." Nami looked away and smiled, a shadow of a blush touching her cheeks, "I wouldn't say that I like like him. He's really sweet and all, but..." She groaned, "He is so obnoxious!"  
She started laughing all over again, and Raven joined her. They had cleared out the dishes, and had been casually talking for a while now. Nami sighed, taking a deep breath. "While he's all the craziness in the world, he's sincere, and he will help you." A more serious mood settled over the place. "In case anything happens here, go to him. He'll help you, no questions asked." Raven nodded, and Nami continued, "He's strong too. He doesn't look like it, but he can hold his own in a fight."  
Raven smiled in appreciation, "Thank you for this." She gestured around the room. "Thank you for all of this. I know it can't be easy doing what you do. But...thank you for doing it anyway." Nami blushed a little, "Well, what can I say?" She laughed sheepishly, and Raven smiled.  
Both women froze as a small alarm buzzed on Nami's wrist. She looked down at the mini monitor, frowning. Raven watched as the confusion quickly morphed to something much more dangerous. "I guess it wasn't of much help anyway." She met Raven's questioning gaze.  
"He's here."

Zoro moved like a shadow himself. He made no noise, sliding into the motel with ease. He had disabled the door and made his way into the dark lobby. He had been sitting in the dark for a while, so his eyes were well adjusted. He crept to the front desk and slid around to the door behind. He rolled the motel around in his head, creating a mental map as he quietly turned the doorknob. Due to the location of the room Raven was in, and the placement of the lobby, there should be... Bingo. He looked up the stairs, standing stock still to listen. There was no noise. He saw a dim light coming from around the corner at the top of the staircase, but heard nothing. Not exactly a good sign, but not exactly odd.  
He slid one of his twin pistols from it's holster under his coat, and drifted up the steps. Blades were his weapon of choice, but handguns were more practical. So he carried both. The farther he got, the more unease seemed to creep up his spine. It was eerily quiet. What were they doing up here? He paused frequently to listen. Nothing. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs. The hall was dimly lit with a warm light that crept from underneath a closed door. He watched. He listened. And he waited.

Nami stood stock still. Raven waited on the other side of the door, a hand on the doorknob, the other on a gun. She stared up at Nami, her blue eyes once again guarded and wary. As soon as the alarm had gone off, they had armed themselves and waited. Here they sat, in a dreaded silence. No one moved. No one breathed.

Zoro slunk forward, his gun at the ready. He stayed low in a slight crouch, every muscle tense, ever fiber of his being taut with tension. His heart was pounding in his chest, overcome with the thrill of the chase. To be so close, and so careful. He loved it. This was what he lived for.  
He stopped in front of the door where they were hiding. They were right there. Raven was right there. He couldn't stop the small smile that touched his lips. He could almost taste the sweet, sweet victory of a job well done.

Robin tensed, waiting. The silence was agony. She'd been through it all before. Quiet, still. Waiting. Waiting for a chance. A chance at something. To run. To fight. To kill. She felt like she was always waiting. Never ready. Always anticipating. Sitting in silence, waiting for fate to wash her away. Away so she could wait some more. It was agony!  
And as slow and painful as the wait was, life always seemed to jump out and snap at her, and suddenly everything was over in a heartbeat.  
The door jerked open, and the room exploded into action. Nami leapt forward, and slammed down on the extended arm, wrenching the pistol from his grasp. Raven spun around the door, landing a kick against the intruder's chest. He stumbled back, but caught himself on the wall and was on them again. Nami kicked his gun away, and Raven whirled back to be by her side.  
The two groups faced off for a moment, taking a second to size each other up. All three were in fight stances, all three ready for the next move. Raven's eyes traveled over the man. Her mind clacked a little as she searched for his name. She had never seen him before, but she knew him well.  
"Pirate Hunter" Zoro. A police detective that specialized in tracking down and capturing criminals that were on the run. Criminals like her. He was strong, it was clear from looking at him. And if he had tracked her all the way here, he was smart too. She watched him, carefully. Because of his stance, she couldn't exactly tell how tall he was, but he was broad shouldered and thick-set. He was your typical cop, well dressed, well groomed, and well trained. His hair was a light green, and she was reminded of summer grass. He wore it short, and tightly trimmed. His grey eyes darted back and forth between herself and Nami. His arms were up and ready, but he didn't strike. He just watched from a distance.

Zoro eyed the two women. He wasn't exactly a fan of fighting girls, but he wouldn't hesitate if they were outside the law. And these two were definitely outside the law.  
He had seen Nami before, so she wasn't exactly a surprise, although she looked very different now in a fight stance, wearing a scowl. Raven, however, was completely different in person. She was a lot taller than he had been expecting, and much more breathtaking. Knowing what he knew, she was borderline awe inspiring. There was an aura around her. He instantly knew where the unexplained obsession over her came from. She was beautiful, like a poisonous flower. She was watching him, with an unbridled intensity. There was no anger in her eyes, but an emotion that he couldn't name. However, he didn't need to know what she was feeling. He didn't really care. He just needed to take her down.  
In one fluid movement, he stepped forward, sweeping Raven's feet, and deflecting Nami's strike. Raven fell hard, crying out as Nami attacked him. The ginger's hits were easy to block, but distracting. Raven scrambled away from him, and he barely stopped the knee Nami threw to his face. He turned toward her, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall. She choked, clawing at his hand and kicking out at him. Her foot caught him right in the stomach, and he wheezed slightly.  
Before he had a chance to retaliate, something came down hard and fast over the back of his head. He staggered back as the remains of the chair clattered to the floor. Raven's eyes were full of fury and he met her glare with his own. His hand clamped down on her wrist, and he yanked her forward. The two froze, their faces inches apart.  
Zoro glared deep into her sapphire eyes, and was actually somewhat surprised to be met with a glare that was equally intense. There was a fire inside her, and he had to admit she was determined. To run from the police for so long, and to keep running. She was a stronger woman than he had given her credit for.

Raven glared up at the man, hatred broiling deep inside her. She could hear Nami coughing behind Zoro, and her anger fumed up again. It had been so long since she had had someone she could call a friend. So long since she had dared care for anyone else. She hadn't even realized she had let Nami in so far. But it was too late now. There was a fierce desire to protect her, and a heavy guilt when she had seen her injured. And a burning disgust for the man who dared lay a finger on her.  
Zoro's hand was tight on her wrist, so tight it almost hurt. But she was paying that no attention. She was so close to him, they were almost touching. His nose was only about an inch or two from her own, but she didn't feel intimidated at all. She only felt an irresistible desire to defy him. To push him back, and destroy him.  
But he was not a man who could be so easily shaken. She could see it in his eyes, she could feel it in his grip, everything about it screamed it at her. He would chase her to the bitter end. No matter what, he wouldn't give up. He would take her, or he would die. She let her composure fall back into place, and she closed her eyes for a moment before jumping into action.

Zoro was almost startled as she expertly twisted her arm out of his grip, and swept his hand away as he reached for her again. She jumped back, her hands coming up in a defensive posture. She didn't really look like the type to learn self defense. Her eyes had lost their fiery luster, and had settled back into the determined scowl that she always wore. She had started to think again. She watched him, her eyes never leaving his. He cocked his head, a smirk spreading across his face. This might actually be a bit of fun.

Raven wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the blow that seemed to come out of nowhere. He landed the quick jab in the center of her chest, and she jerked back in pain. The cross he threw landed hard on the wall where she had just been. She spun away from him, slamming a backwards elbow into his temple. His head snapped to the side, and he stumbled slightly. She readied for another strike, but before she got the chance, she was slammed backward against the wall by his powerful hook.  
She grimaced, holding her stomach as he took a step back. His eyes were wild as he stared down at her. She sank a little, and he smirked again. "This is the end of the line, Raven. Fight all you want, but I am taking you in." He stepped toward her, reaching out. She smacked his hand aside, sliding out of his reach. She made a run for the door, but he was too fast. She jerked back as he yanked her arm, throwing her against the wall again. She yelped, crumpling to the floor. He towered over her, and she looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. He reached down toward her, and she closed her eyes as his hand descended.  
They both froze as a gun cocked.

Zoro turned, slowly and deliberately. Nami was standing behind him, her brown eyes lit up in anger. He looked down at Raven, who was collapsed against the wall. She was looking up at the ginger, awe and confusion written all over her face. "You're not taking her anywhere." Nami said, her voice low and threatening. Zoro raised his hands slowly. He knew when he was beaten. He took a step back, and away from Raven. Nami shuffled around him, and helped the other woman up, "Raven, you remember where I told you to go?" She nodded, glancing back and forth from Nami to Zoro. "Then go. I'll keep him here, you leave. Take a few things and get out of here." Raven stalled, watching Zoro with a curious expression. "Go, now!" Raven slid around her, away from Zoro's field of vision. Nami's eyes flicked back and forth between him and her. Zoro waited, sizing Nami up. She wasn't a bad fighter, but she still wasn't as good as he was.  
His arm snapped up, and he yanked the gun from her grip, and kicked her knee out at the same time. She fell forward, and he twirled her around, pinning her to the floor. "Raven, go!" She cried as his knee dug into her back. He brought the pistol up to bear at Raven. She froze upon seeing him, and he pulled the trigger.

Raven winced as the gun went off, and fell back. But, there was no pain. She looked up at Zoro. Nami's hand was on the barrel, pushing it off to the side. Raven glanced at the bullet hole, two feet to her right. She gulped. That was too close. "I told you, you're not taking her anywhere." Nami hissed from the ground. Zoro glared down at her, and Raven gasped as he brought the gun down to her cheek. "No!" She started forward, but Nami was quicker. She pushed herself off the ground, throwing Zoro off balance, and rolled away. Her leg arched around, and met the back of Zoro's head with fury, slamming him into the ground. "Raven, get out of here, now!" She yelled, barely looking up at her friend. Raven hesitated, then ran toward the window.

Zoro looked up just in time to see Raven disappear through the open window. "Don't you dare!" He growled as he got to his feet. But before he could fully stand, his knee snapped underneath him, and Nami landed another kick to his hip, knocking him over. He rolled away from her, coming up in a beast-like crouch. He leapt toward the open window, but Nami once again dove into his path. Both her arms wrapped around his neck, yanking him down into the knee she brought up hard. He coughed as she knocked the wind out of him, and he staggered back. She put herself between him and the window, "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not taking her anywhere."  
He snapped, lashing forward, jabbing her in several points. She barely had any time to react. He stepped back as she collapsed at his feet, unconscious. He ran to the window, and ripped the curtains aside. Nothing.  
The empty night seemed to laugh up at him, hiding Raven from his gaze. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the window frame. He glanced back at Nami where she lay in a heap.  
"Where are you?" He whispered back into the darkness.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!_

 **XsAkUrApeTaLsX:** Still really sorry for deleting Marionette the first time! And I hope this version is to your liking too :D

 **Capritacorn:** I'm sorry if this is confusing! Since I already know what's going to happen, I'm not sure how the story comes out to my readers. I hope I can clear things up for you soon!

 _Please review this chapter too! And tell me your thoughts on the fight scene. Did I drag it out too much? I feel like I did, but I need a second opinion!_


	3. Escapees

The single porch light flickered as Sanji finished locking the Baratie doors. "See you tomorrow, Brook, Sanji! You two have a good night!" Franky called as he retreated to his garage a few blocks down. Sanji heard Brook return the farewell from somewhere else in the dark. He himself waved over his shoulder, not really caring if Franky saw it or not. The two of them were close enough that he didn't have to worry about hurt feelings. He yawned, sliding the keys into his coat pocket. Wow it was late. He paused to light a cigarette before trudging around the corner. He climbed the stairs wearily, up to his apartment above the bar. He was glad he didn't have to go very far. Brook lived on the complete opposite end of town.  
After closing his door behind him, he flicked the light on and went to sit by an open window for a bit, letting the smoke air out. He crushed the cigarette into one of his many ash trays, and rolled up his sleeves to wash the single mug at the sink. He grumbled to himself. He almost never had dirty dishes, so he never had to stay up washing them. How had he forgotten this one? Thankfully, it was only the single cup, but still annoying. He washed, dried, and returned it to it's place before leaving the kitchen, turning the light off as he left.  
His apartment wasn't big. It was just a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and guest room. He didn't really have guests, so he mainly just used the room for storage. He paused at his bedroom door, shrugging his coat off. Something was off. He didn't know what it was. Something small. Something in the back of his mind that he hadn't noticed yet. Something…out of place.  
He didn't ever leave windows open when he left. And he hadn't even used that mug in the last couple of days. Someone else was in his apartment.

X

Nami woke up slowly, full of pain. She frowned before she even opened her eyes. What the hell had happened? The cop had dove toward her, moving faster than she could see, and that was all she remembered. Had he pressure-pointed her? Whatever he did, it wasn't comfortable. She had a killer headache. She groaned, reaching up to massage her temples, only to discover her hands were cuffed together. She rubbed her eyes before opening them and surveying her surroundings. She was still in the motel, actually right where she had gotten knocked out. She looked around. The room was in shambles, the shattered chair on the floor, a bullet hole by the window, and several dents and cracks on numerous walls. And a brooding cop in the middle of it all.  
He was leaning against the wall, twirling a combat knife around in his hands. He looked angry. Nami laughed as she pushed herself into a sitting position, "Raven got away?" The glare he shot her was all the confirmation she needed. She just smirked, but relief washed over her. She was glad her new friend had managed to escape.  
"So what now?" She asked, turning to face him. "You going to try and arrest us both?" She motioned to the cuffs around both her wrists. His eyes flicked up at her, but he didn't answer. "You know you can't drag me around, and still expect to catch her. I'll only get in your way. And you don't want that, huh."

It was all Zoro could do not to knock her out again. She was already getting on his nerves. "Where did you send her?" He interrupted. He watched her eyes narrow, and she glared over at him. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"  
In an instant, he was inches away from her, his knife at her throat. He caught the surprise that crossed her face, but it quickly morphed back into a haughty smirk. "Oh please. Like you'd actually kill me. You're a cop, and what have I done?" She flashed him a sweet innocent face, but then grinned. "This can't really be considered self defense, can it?" She pushed the blade away, laughing, "I don't think anyone's going to be impressed that you murdered a poor innocent girl in cold blood." She batted her eyelashes. "While I was helplessly chained too." He snarled, but yanked the knife away anyway. "You're hardly innocent." He hissed, returning to his seat. She was right, unfortunately. He couldn't kill her, no matter how much he wanted to. "So where is she?" Nami blew him a kiss and giggled. He ground his teeth. She was really irritating.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I can't drag you around while I'm tracking her." He watched her warily. "You'll only slow me down, and I know you'll be nothing but trouble." She nodded, "Good to see you've got some semblance of a brain." He glared at her with all the spite he could possibly manifest, and she returned it, doubled. The two of them held each other's glare for a few more seconds before Zoro growled, turning his attention back to his blade.

Nami groaned like a bored teenager, and rolled onto her back, kicking her feet up in the air, and humming to herself. She could see the cop attempting to ignore her, and the mounting frustration as he failed. She hummed even louder, watching him carefully. He seemed to project a very serious, intimidating version of himself. But she sensed that he was really just clumsy, and short tempered. She had done her fair share of underestimating, so she did her best not to look down on him. After all, he had managed to track Raven all the way here, and somehow figure out that she was in the hotel. But at the moment…  
"All right, shut up!" he snapped, slamming the knife into the floor, unable to stand her anymore. "Watch what you're stabbing there! That's my wood floor!" She watched his eyes practically bulge out of his head in pent up frustration. "That's it! I've had enough of you!" He got to his feet brushing himself off. "I don't need your help to track Raven down anyway, so you can just stay here and rot!" He stormed out of the room, and she called after him. "Wait, you forgot your handcuffs!" His head appeared back through the door, "Keep them! They look better on you anyway." He gave her a sly grin before disappearing again.  
Nami sat still and listened for a moment, just to make sure he was gone. She heard the lobby door slam in the distance, and smiled to herself. "Idiot." She muttered, reaching up to pull a bobby pin out of her hair.

X

Raven was casually leaning against the wall, watching the bartender, Sanji. Nami had told her exactly where to go, and who to find. So here she was. He was right in front of her, standing stock still, and oddly tense. She guessed he had realized she was here. After all, she had left him a few clues. She watched him drape his coat over a chair just inside his room, and roll his sleeves up. He was already tall, but his slim build made him look even taller. Nami was right, he really didn't look like much. Was he really a strong fighter?  
As if to answer her question, he whirled unexpectedly, his leg coming up surprisingly fast, and directly at her face. She twitched as it slammed into the wall by her head, just above her shoulder. She had just managed to deflect it, her hand resting on his ankle. She looked up at him and smiled. Just like Nami had said, he practically melted upon seeing her.

Sanji's eyes widened he minute he saw the beautiful intruder. She was leaning back against the wall, one of her arms crossed under her chest, and the other on his ankle, deflecting his kick. He instantly dropped his leg, "I am so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt a lady! Especially a beautiful lady such as yourself." He took her hand and kissed it gently, and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt." Her voice! It brushed against him like the wings of an angel. He looked back up at her face, memorizing every perfect detail. Her hair fell down around her slim shoulders, her aquamarine eyes shining in the dim light.  
She was breathtaking, and it was all he could do not to faint on the spot. He could never forget her face. In fact, he already remembered her perfectly. Raven. She was the woman that cop had come looking for earlier. She was even more enchanting in person, even if she was a little banged up. He reached up and brushed her wrist, where a slight bruise was showing. Actually, now that he was really looking at her, it was obvious that she was a little ragged. "Who did this to you?" He murmured, gently examining her arm, and several other small wounds that he could see. She glanced up at him, and he heard her take a shaky breath. Whatever had happened, she clearly needed attention.  
"No, nevermind, you don't have to tell me now. It's clearly bothering you. Come sit down for a while." He hit the light switch in his room and motioned to his bed. "Please, make yourself at home. Can I get you something? Some tea? Or coffee maybe?" She gracefully slid past him, "Some coffee would be nice. I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to some water earlier." Sanji waved it away, "Don't worry your pretty head. I'll get right on that coffee." She smiled sweetly as he backed out of the room, turning back toward the kitchen.

Raven smiled as Sanji vanished from her sight. He was very kind, and surprisingly trusting. Was it really just because she was a woman? She laughed quietly, he was a funny man, that was for sure. There was no way he could know who she was. And that fact only made this situation even stranger. Because if he did know who she was, why was he so gracious to someone who was a wanted criminal? But if he had no idea who she was, why was he being so hospitable to someone he didn't know? Whatever the case, he was odd to say the least. If he didn't really care who she was, that was fine by her. She wasn't particularly interested in sharing.  
The bartender reappeared, with two steaming cups of coffee. He took a sip of one, and handed her the other. She took it, offering him a smile in return. She sunk onto the soft mattress, sipping the warm drink. Sanji fell onto the chair by the door, tossing his legs up over the armrest. Neither said a word for a few moments, but eventually Sanji broke the silence, "Raven."  
She froze at the single word.  
He wasn't even looking at her, just casually sipping his coffee. She stared up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem at all upset. He looked back at her, and their eyes met for a moment. Raven didn't move a muscle, but her entire body tensed. A grin split Sanji's face, "Was I right?" She only blinked, slowly. "How do you…" She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. But he only shrugged, "There was a cop that was in the bar earlier. Said he was looking for you." Raven stiffened, "What did he tell you?" She could feel her mind and body transitioning into survival mode. Would she have to fight Sanji off too? She had already been in enough fights for the day.  
However, he just shrugged again, looking down at the cup in his hand. "I don't really give a damn what he said." He took a sip. "Doesn't matter to me." Raven couldn't help but smile. "He kind of pissed me off anyway. Damn Mosshead." At that, she burst out laughing. He looked up at her in surprise. "I like your laugh." He said, grinning. He pushed himself up, tossing his feet back to the ground. "Whatever the reason you're wanted. I don't care." He offered her a big smile, "But I'll help you. I like you, Raven." She smiled, and returned his smile. "I like you too, Sanji." Internally, she sighed. He wouldn't be so quick to help her if he knew the darkness she carried with her. He wouldn't be so smiley then.

Sanji saw Raven stiffen as there was a knock on the door. The poor darling. She must be so nervous. "Stay here, I'll go check it out." She nodded, her face drawn. He slid from the room and made his way back to the kitchen. Who would be at the door this late at night? Franky maybe? Brook? He was a little nervous. Did someone else know Raven was here? What would he do if it was that idiot cop again? Whoever it was, if they thought they'd be able to take Raven away easily, they had another thing coming.  
He paused behind the door, took a deep breath, and pulled it open. He was bombarded by a flurry of a person, and the door slammed shut again. "Where is she?" Nami gasped. She was out of breath, and looked like she had been running. "Ah, Nami my darling!" He reached out to give her a hug, which she smacked away like always. "What's wrong? You look like you've just run a mile." She glared at him, "I have, you idiot. I booked it all the way over from the motel. Now where's Raven." Sanji paused, "Who?" Nami's eyes flickered over with worry. "She didn't make it? Oh no!" She walked to the windows, and stuck her head out, mumbling to herself. "Where are you? Please be safe." She leaned back against the wall, chewing on her fingernails. Sanji cleared his throat, "Listen, Nami, uh…" He didn't get a chance to finish before Nami screamed happily.

Raven laughed as Nami ran and jumped onto her. She surprised herself by hugging the ginger back. "I'm so glad you're safe! I didn't know if you had gotten here or not. I was so worried!" Nami was practically gushing. Raven smiled down at her friend. "I'm glad to see you got away yourself." Her face fell as worry brushed her, "But where's Zoro?" Nami blinked, confused for a moment. "That cop?" Raven nodded. Nami's face twisted into a sly grin "Who knows? He stormed off, all mad 'cause I wouldn't tell him where you were." She giggled. Raven sighed in relief. "That's good. I'm just glad you're not hurt." Nami gave her a look, "Oh come on, an amateur like that wouldn't be able to hold me down. Not for long anyway." Raven chuckled. That she could believe. Nami was a firecracker, that was for sure.  
Sanji interrupted them, offering Nami a drink. She accepted it, and Raven noticed the slight blush in her friend's cheeks. She smiled to herself. The two looked good together, and actually complimented each other nicely. As she watched them together, she felt a slight pang of emotion. Deep in the pit of her stomach. A sense of longing. She wished, with all her heart, that she could just live such a carefree life. That she could smile so easily, without putting up a facade. She looked away, the sight of them just a little too painful. She knew it was impossible. She could never be happy.

X

Zoro seethed in the front of his SUV. That Nami had really gotten under his skin. She was infuriating without even trying. He sat back, glaring out into the night. He had driven to the edge of town after leaving the motel. It was too late to do any sort of hunting tonight. Raven would have to wait until the morning. He glanced around at the abandoned streets. This little town might prove to be a little more troublesome than he had originally thought. He would be the laughing stock of the entire Police Force if he let Raven slip through his fingers here. In such a primitive, small place.  
He growled in the darkness, glowering at the shadows. Where was he going to start? No one had told him anything so far, and Raven knew he was here, so she would be extra careful to stay out of sight. This place had its ups and downs. Zoro knew he could not count on any of the townspeople for help. He was alone here. Hunting for a witch who already had people under her spell. It was him vs the town. But, being so isolated from the rest of the world, Raven could not leave here without him noticing. The buses were few and far between. He could catch her there, easily. And any other vehicle suddenly leaving would not escape his eye. Raven had shelter, as long as she was here. But the minute she tried to leave, he could prey on her with ease. They were at a stalemate, the two of them. Trapped in a deadly game of cat and mouse.  
He flinched as an alarm broke the silence of his brooding. He glanced down in confusion. One of his tracker monitors was blinking on a screen otherwise blank. He frowned. There shouldn't be any trackers within a mile radius. The only one he had activated close by was on Nami, sown to the collar of her shirt…  
He smiled, an almost evil grin splitting his face. He knew it would prove useful to mark the cat burglar. She had escaped the handcuffs remarkably fast, actually not all that surprising. And where would she be going at this hour of the night? To a certain escaped Blackbird, was his guess. He smirked as the blinking light slid into a building he had visited just that morning. The Baratie.

* * *

 _Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter Two! I loved your feedback!_

 **XsAkUrApeTalsX:** I'm glad it was intense! I love writing fight scenes, so I'm glad I portrayed it the way it was supposed to be x)  
And I'm sorry for all the technical fighting terms I used in there. I hope you still got the general flow of the battle?

 **JJ (for some reason, it won't let me put your full name)** : It makes me really happy to hear that you like this fic :D That means so much omg, thank you!  
I'm so sorry that this is confusing at first! But I'm glad it cleared itself up for you :}  
Aw Yiss! It makes me much happy that the fight scene had you on the edge of your seat. Mission Accomplished!  
I work hard to keep everyone in character, so thanks for the compliment! I try :D

 **capritacorn:** I hope I cleared things up for you last chapter, and this one two. I don't want to confuse you .  
And YAS isn't Nami cool? I wanted to give her a bit of spotlight!  
Whew! I'm so happy I managed to keep everyone in character. I always worry about that :|  
Sorry, but this chapter doesn't have any Zoro & Robin interaction. It's coming soon though! I promise!

 **vi ChaN91312:** I'm not entirely sure what "pre-ts" means, but they are before the two-year break in looks, it that's what you meant. They're a little older than they would be in the anime, but oops :\  
When you say you like my story, the sun shines on me, thank you so much.  
And I read your review about single-line dialogue like literally this morning, and it was too late to re write the chapter *sadness* But I will definitely try that next chapter, thank you for the tip!

 _Okay! Please Review this chapter also! I love to hear from you all :D_


	4. Head Turner

_So sorry this chapter's a week late! It's been pretty busy around here, and I was barely halfway done last week . But please don't worry, I am still writing! I won't leave you all hanging like I did the original version. I hope you enjoy this update!  
_ _Also, due to someone's suggestion, I tried a different format this chapter. This should be a little easier to follow with separate scenes. Let me know if this format's a little easier._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Zoro yawned, his eyelids drooping slightly. He hadn't gotten anything more than a light nap in the past three days. He had been vigilant in his watch of the Baratie. The bartender came down every morning early, and left work late at night. Zoro guessed he lived above the bar, so the space above must be an apartment. Nami occasionally made an appearance. Zoro watched with some amusement as the two spent unnecessarily long chats outside. He hadn't seen Raven at all, but that wasn't surprising really. She wasn't stupid enough to show herself. If she was here, he would have to be patient.

* * *

Sanji stood just outside his apartment door. He took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing a thick cloud of smoke into the light breeze. Neither Nami or Raven had complained of the scent, but he made sure to smoke outside anyway. He turned at the sound of the door opening. Nami walked to stand beside him, while Raven stayed just inside the building.

"How are my beautiful ladies this morning?" He gave them a smile, and Nami rolled her eyes as Raven laughed softly. "So what's the plan so far?" He took another drag, "What can I help you with?"

Nami took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're still trying to figure that out. It would be easy enough to get Raven out of town without being seen. But that cop is the problem, whoever he is."

"Zoro." Raven added, softly.

"Whatever. Point is, him being here has made this a lot more difficult because he's here exclusively for Raven." Nami glanced around at the street below. "He's still out looking for you right now, and I get the feeling he won't quit so easily."

Raven nodded, "He's a lot more determined than the rest of them sent after me." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame. "He's a lot more dangerous too. He's smart. And aggressive."

Nami snickered. "He may have street smarts, but he's also really dumb. It was so easy to get under his skin. He's got, like, zero tolerance."

Raven's lips twitched in a smile, "I think that might have something to do with you too. You probably didn't give the poor man a break. I feel sorry for him." She laughed softly.

Sanji's eyes flicked up at his dark haired friend. This man had chased her into a corner, and she felt sympathy for him? The more time he spent around this woman, the more he was sure she was innocent. She wasn't a murderer. Raven was impossibly honest, even though she always kept up her calm facade. She may not be honest with what she was feeling, but she wasn't a liar. That much was obvious. He took a deep breath. He wanted to protect her. With everything he had. She was so…tired. He could see it so easily. She was so tired of running. Always looking over her shoulder for the people that would lock her up for something she didn't even do. He sighed.

"Come on, Nami my darling. We've got to get down to the store. It's my one day off, and I've got a lot of shopping to do." He flashed her his biggest smile, "It's kind of like we're going on a date!"

Raven burst out laughing as Nami groaned, and shoved Sanji as he headed down the stairs. The two women shared a private smile before parting ways.

* * *

Zoro groaned, sliding out of his SUV. He had been sitting for almost a full day, watching the Baratie apartment with vigilance. Today was the weekend, and he had noticed that the blond man hadn't come down for work at the usual time. The bar must be closed. He stretched, closing the car door behind him. He needed to get some food or something. He hadn't eaten recently, and it was starting to wear on him. No buses had come or gone recently, so Raven was definitely still in town. He couldn't say for sure whether or not she was in the bartender's apartment, but he intended to wait either until she showed, or he had the chance to check.

And speak of the devil. He watched the blond appear around the corner, with Nami right behind him. The bartender said something, and Nami laughed, sliding her arm through his. Zoro smiled. Were the two of them a couple? That was new information.

Well, whatever. They were both out of the apartment now. And if Raven was there, she would be there alone. What a perfect opportunity. He watched Nami and her escort disappear down the street before making his move.

* * *

Raven absentmindedly poured herself a cup of coffee before drifting back to the guest room Sanji was sleeping in. He had promptly given his king sized mattress to Nami and Robin, and had moved into the guest room. He used it as more of a storage room, so there were all kinds of boxes and junk scattered all over the place. She knelt by an open cardboard box, and sifted through the few books the house contained. She hadn't been alone in the apartment yet, so she hadn't read any of them. Actually, it had been a while since she sat down and enjoyed a good book.

She had just chosen a thin novel from the stack when the door opened back up. She glanced back toward the kitchen. "Back so soon?" She called down the hall, teasingly. No response came. She took a sip of her coffee and got to her feet, lazily making her way back to the kitchen. "Did you forget something?" She asked, without looking up from her book. When there was still no answer, she looked up at the person standing just inside the door.

Book and coffee hit the floor simultaneously.

* * *

Zoro made his way to the apartment with ease, no one else around to think anything odd of it, or stop him. The door was still unlocked, further evidence that someone else was here. He had just opened the door, when a voice called out from a back room. "Back so soon?" It was a woman's voice, but he wasn't positive it was Raven's. He had never actually heard her say anything. "Did you forget something?" He tensed as she appeared around the corner, a book in one hand, a mug in the other. Raven. She was just as breathtaking as she was the other night; but now, she looked so much more relaxed. Peaceful almost. She was an attractive women, he had to admit.

She looked up, her eyes a little curious. He could actually see her entire body shift into defense mode. She stepped back into a fight stance, her book and mug falling as she brought up her arms in front of her. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, but quickly flashed into that cautious mask she always wore. However, he did not miss the split second of fear that crossed her face. She was afraid.

* * *

Raven could feel her heart skip a beat, and then suddenly start pounding. What was he doing here!? How could he find her so fast?! She fell into a defensive crouch. What was he planning? He was just standing there inside the door, watching her.

"Well well well." Zoro smirked, leaning against the wall.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "How did you find me?" He was so relaxed, but she didn't let her guard down. She knew how he fought. He moved fast and hit hard. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Nami brought me right to you." He said, looking around the apartment lazily.

Raven blinked in disbelief. Nami had betrayed her? "She told you where I was?"

Zoro laughed, a horrid sound, "No, nothing like that. You're little burglar is actually surprisingly loyal. No, I tracked her. Figured she'd bring me to you eventually." He blinked, slowly. "And here you are."

Raven frowned slightly, "Here I am. Now what?"

She watched his hand twitch. He was just as tensed as she was, even if he was putting on a good front. Was it true, what Nami said about it being easy to get under his skin?

She smiled, "Did you wait until the others were gone so you didn't have to fight them too? Afraid you can't take all of us?"

He cocked his head, "That's exactly it." He said without expression.

Raven paused. What?

He saw her hesitate, for only an instant. Whether it was in confusion, or surprise, he didn't care.

That instant was all he needed.

Raven yelped as something flew by her head, slicing the edge of her ear. She watched in horror as the blade buried itself in the wall behind her. How had he-!?

She gasped as he slammed into her. She was thrown backwards, and cried out as she hit the wall, hard. He was towering over her, his face inches from hers. She struggled for a moment, but soon discovered it was useless. His right forearm was across her chest, holding her there, immovable. She glared up at him, and he grinned.

He sneered down at her, their eyes boring into each other. Honestly, he was impressed by her vitality. In all the reports and files he had ever seen, no one had ever mentioned her intensity. She was so much more lively than he was expecting. People always acted like she was just a mirage, a sort of shapeless phantom. But she met him with a fervor that he couldn't ignore. She was fascinating, the more he saw of her.

Raven's mind was working at break-neck speed, analyzing everything about him. He was intimidating, this close. Their bodies were so close, they were almost touching. She could feel the ferocity emanating from ever inch of him, and it sent adrenaline burning through her. He was staring, his dark eyes boring into her. She wasn't sure what she saw there. Was it malice? Hate? He had this wild look in his eyes. She was reminded of a predator, enjoying the pain of its prey. She bristled, somewhat excitedly. If he expected this to be an easy hunt, he was dead wrong.

Zoro flinched as Raven's arm shot up. Had she always been this fast? He grimaced as pain shot across his face, and his left eye stung as she dug her thumb into it. He jerked his head back, twisting away from her.

She shoved against him with everything she had, and he stumbled away. She brought her leg up to his chest, and sent him crashing into the opposite wall. She leapt toward the kitchen, but was thrown off balance as he caught her ankle. She fell forward, and rolled away from him as he got back to his feet. They both came up slowly, eyeing the other warily. Raven's eyes flicked to the door. He hadn't locked it. If she managed to get outside, she might have a better chance getting away from him. It was a gamble, and normally something that she would never try. Not ever where there were other people. They were always so quick to help the police. But here… Here they might be a little different.

Zoro watched her eyes dart over to the door, and the thought process that quickly followed. What was she planning? He tensed, watching her every move. If she managed to escape somehow, he would lose her again. And this time, she would not be so easy to find.

Raven moved before she could think herself out of it. She leapt toward the door, trying to pull it open before Zoro got to her. Hope flickered as she yanked it back, sunlight streaming in.

Zoro snarled as the door swung open. He couldn't let her escape. He wouldn't let her get away from him!

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Raven started to turn the corner to ward the stairs. Would Zoro dare chase her in broad daylight? She couldn't help the smile that slowly touched her lips.

A smile that was violently pulled away. Her head snapped forward, a strong arm wrapping around her stomach and jerking her backward, into a powerful hold. She twisted in his grasp, throwing a desperate elbow and kicking out at whatever she could.

Zoro winced as her elbow slammed into the side of his head. He had managed to grab her before she got away, and now had both arms around her waist and had lifted her off the ground. She had thrashed around and hit him, and he lost his balance as she kicked off the wall. The two writhed around each other as they fell, until slamming into the ground. Zoro managed to break his fall, with Raven trapped underneath him. He paused, his face beside hers. She seemed stunned from the fall, her arms kind of uselessly pushing against his chest. He blushed slightly as he became acutely aware of her body pressed tight under his. She was a lot smaller than he thought. She was actually almost…frail. He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was having a bad dream. She was kind of whimpering as her eyes roiled around under her eyelids. She must have hit her head pretty hard.

Before he had the chance to stop himself, he reached up and ran a hand through her hair. She was beautiful. He couldn't help himself, but stare. He studied her dark hair, the way it shimmered a dark blue in the sunlight. And then he looked back to her eyes.

She was watching him with an expressionless gaze, and he could see that she sensed his hesitation. She didn't move. She didn't say a word. She just stared, her big blue eyes boring into his soul.

And he couldn't do a damn thing but stare back.

Raven watched with a curious caution as Zoro met her gaze. She sensed she was not in any immediate danger here. His aggression had all but vanished, and a look she couldn't read had taken its place. His face was inches from hers, his elbows on either side of her head. She could feel his body close to her, but she noticed he wasn't letting his full weight press against her. It was enough to be clear she was trapped, but he was being careful not to crush her.

"So, what now, 'Pirate Hunter'?" She watched closely as he leaned back ever so slightly, his eyes narrowing back into their usual combative glare.

Zoro stiffened as she spoke. How did she know that name? He mentally shook himself. It didn't matter. Right now, he had to focus on not letting her escape. He had her pinned easily at the moment, but what next? She wasn't just going to let him walk her out to his vehicle to take her in. She wasn't going to stop putting up a fight.

Raven let her eyes travel over him, assessing the situation and position they were in. He had her well and truly pinned. There didn't seem to be a clear way out of this.

Until Zoro was suddenly thrown off of her. "Raven!" Nami was instantly at her side as Sanji put himself between them and the detective. The ginger helped her sit up, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Raven laughed a little as her friend's worried eyes searched her up and down, "Not too badly."

Zoro rolled away, and came up into a crouch as the tall bartender stepped between him and Raven. Great. His one chance, and it was practically blown. He snarled at the blond man.

"You bastard!" Sanji growled, glaring at the crouching detective. Raven didn't look too badly hurt, but there was blood drying over her right ear and she looked a little shaken. And that was enough to make him really angry. It was all he could do to stay put and not tear the man apart. His first duty was to protect Nami and Raven.

Nami worriedly checked over Raven, helping her into a sitting position. She didn't look too bad, thank god. "Let me see that." She muttered, tipping Raven's head over to find the source of the bleeding. It wasn't a lot of blood, but it was clearly from a wound of some sort. "We'll need to get that cleaned off. Can you stand?"

Raven laughed, a little nervously. She wasn't used to someone being so eager to take care of her, "I'm alright, really." She let Nami pull her up, and the two watched the men face off.

Zoro stayed low in a crouch, his eyes never leaving his opponent. He didn't know a thing about the blond's fighting style. He was so thin and tall, he didn't look like much at all. But he had sent Zoro rolling across the floor somehow. He hadn't pushed him. He hadn't kicked him…or had he? He glanced down at the other man's legs. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The bartender was on his toes. His legs were tensed and ready; unlike his hands, which were lazily stuffed into his pockets. What kind of training had the small-town bartender gone through?

Sanji had brought himself up to his full height, and stared down at the moss headed idiot. He was practically boiling over with malice, and he sensed a similar bloodlust coming from his adversary. The two of them were just itching to fight.

And fight they did.

Sanji leapt forward, arcing his leg up, and bringing it down in an axe kick. The cop blocked it with relative ease, taking the full force of the blow with his bare arms. Sanji was thrown off balance as his other leg was swept out from under him. As he fell, he brought his leg around in a windmill kick that knocked the other man back. He managed to get his hands under him, and handspring away from the detective Zoro, he remembered Raven calling him.

Zoro was caught completely off guard as the thin man's kick smashed into him. If he hadn't blocked with both arms, that might have been a lot more serious. As it was, both his forearms were throbbing. He had swept aside the leg the bartender was standing on, but it barely even phased him. He had just flipped back around, and landed another kick before coming back up in a semi crouch. Zoro barely managed to block the strange wheel-like kick, and even so, it knocked him back a bit. Who was this man?

Raven almost held her breath as the two men faced off. Sanji's kicks were impressive, and she could tell from Zoro's reaction that they were far stronger than he had been anticipating. She was a little surprised herself. Even while Zoro was completely focused, Sanji still managed to push him back. Nami was holding Raven's arm, and she felt the ginger's grip tighten ever so slightly. She glanced down at Nami's anxious face. She couldn't disagree, she was somewhat worried herself.

The bartender was still set between Zoro and Raven. Zoro scanned the two newcomers. They would definitely prove to be a problem. He had already had a run in with Nami. She wasn't nearly strong enough to beat him, but she was trained enough to get in his way. And her annoying personality did nothing to raise his opinion of her. It was the blond man he was mainly focused on. If Zoro was fully rested, and well fed, he was sure he could beat him. But as it was, this fight might be a struggle. He had to finish this quickly.

Sanji tensed as the detective rushed him again. He managed to dodge a strong hook the man threw, and brought his knee up hard as he could.

Zoro winced as the wind was knocked out of him. The bartender's leg smashed against his stomach. Thankfully, Zoro's every muscle was tensed, and his abs absorbed most of the force. But running on low energy was starting to wear on him, and his barely stayed on his feet.

Before Sanji had a chance to re-chamber for another kick, Zoro had a tight grip on his leg. The detective swung him around, and threw him across the kitchen. "Sanji!" He heard Nami call out as the blond man crashed against the wall. Was that his name? Interesting. Not that he cared, he kept on turning until he was facing the two women. "You are coming with me!" He growled, reaching toward Raven's shocked face. He almost had her. She was almost caught!

Raven was frozen in fear as Zoro's hand loomed closer and closer. Time slowed down again. All traces of the Zoro she had glimpsed earlier were gone. He was overflowing with anger again, his dark eyes burning with hate. He was so close. She couldn't dodge him!

Zoro's hand shot by Nami's face, and she barely had time to blink. "You are coming with me!" The cop hissed, reaching behind her. Raven! She had to move fast! If she didn't, this man would drag Raven away. Raven's face surfaced in her mind, her eyes clouded with a sad, resigned gaze. Nami's jaw tensed. She wouldn't let this man hurt Raven anymore!

Zoro's near victory shattered right in front of him as he stumbled backwards. Nami was right in front of him, pushing him away from his prize. "You aren't taking her anywhere!" She cried as the two of them fell backwards. Zoro growled, tossing her away from him. She yelped as she was thrown sideways. She hit the floor, tumbling over to the wall. He climbed to his feet, glowering down at her. How dare she get in his way again!

Raven let out a shocked breath as Zoro fell away from her. Relief flooded her, but concern quickly followed as she saw Nami crumple against the wall. The ginger groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. But Zoro was already standing, towering over her with a wild look on his face. He growled down at her, "I've had all I can take of you!" Raven felt like she was watching a film as he pulled a handgun from under his coat, bearing down on the motel owner. She saw the fear in Nami's eyes. Sanji's anguished cry seemed to echo from another room. No. Not again. She wouldn't stand by and watch the people she cared about be killed. Not this time.

Her body moved on its own, running toward Nami. The entire world seemed to focus on that single item, the pistol glinting in the daylight. Nami screamed as Zoro's finger tightened around the trigger. Raven had to get there in time. She had to!

Everything froze as the gun fired.

The sound seemed to echo in a dreadful silence.

Nami's eyes were shut tight, her hands over her head.

Sanji stared, shock written all over his face.

Zoro's jaw dropped in surprise.

Raven took a shaky breath, her hands falling away from the barrel. She took an unsteady step, blood seeping through her shirt. She glanced down at her stomach, her face a mixture of confusion and relief. She looked over at Nami, then back to Zoro, black swimming on the edges of her sight. "No one-" Zoro was looking down at her, his eyes wide with shock. "Gets to hurt my family" She blinked, darkness swarming her thoughts. "Again." She whispered, falling backward.

She barely heard Nami scream her name before sinking into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Thanks for all your reviews on last chapter! You little tips are really helpful, and I love hearing your thoughts on my work :) I would say sorry for the cliffhanger...but we have to live with no regrets, don't we? Heh heh hehhhh_

 **XsAkUrApeTaLsX:** There are a few scenes that I removed/changed up in this version. I had forgotten about that scene. But I'm glad you still like this version :)

 **Guest:** Zoro is actually very smart about certain things. He's never struck me as a stupid person. I feel like he's got really good practical/survival skills, but social/people skills are practically nonexistent xD I'm glad you like it so far! I hope I can continue to write an enjoyable story for you.

 **Anyone:** I will definitely be continuing with this story, no worries!

 **Guest:** I'm really glad you love this :D I'm loving it too, honestly.

 **JJ:** Yes to another update! Although this chapter's late . Sorry about that. And yeah, Zoro is actually pretty smart. Street smart anyways. I'm trying to incorporate his kind of dumb side that he has in the anime...not sure if I'm doing a very good job tho. Nami is actually pretty gutsy. In the anime, she looks really weak next to the Monster Trio. But in her own right, she's one tough cookie.  
And I tried a different writing format to help differentiate between scenes. Let me know if this is easier to follow. I think last chapter, I completely forgot the breakers O.o My bad...


	5. Shatter

The sickening thud of Raven's body hitting the floor reverberated through the room.

Zoro stared down at her still form. She looked like a rag doll, just thrown aside. The dark stain on her stomach was slowly growing, blood seeping through her thin shirt. He looked down at his gun, feeling a million miles away. What. What had just happened? Fury had clouded his mind when Nami pushed him back. His memory was fuzzy, a blur of anger. Until Raven appeared on the edge of his vision, a desperate, anxious look on her face. She hadn't even hesitated. His arm pulled away from Nami, and he had fired before he had the chance to stop. Right into Raven's stomach. That look in her eyes. That sad, distant look. What had she said? Her halting words ricocheted in his head. "No one gets to hurt my family again."

Why would she pull the pistol back towards herself? Why would she risk her life for someone she had only known for a few days?

 _No one gets to hurt my family again._ Her family? It didn't make any sense. She was the one who had hurt her family. She had murdered them all. It made his head hurt the more he thought about it. Nothing about it made sense! Raven was a murderer! A cold blooded killer! She had been running for years, running away from the judgement for her crimes. The selflessness she had just easily portrayed wasn't her. She wasn't this kind. She was a heartless devil. She was a monster, a stain on this world. She was an evil creature, incapable of a conscience.

Wasn't she?

Nami's body wouldn't move. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears. She had almost been killed. Zoro had almost shot her. She looked over at Raven's lifeless form, the scene replaying in her head like a broken record. She had just reopened her eyes, not feeling a thing. Raven was standing over her, Zoro's attention now on her dark haired friend. Raven's hands were on the pistol, inches from her stomach. Inches from a growing bloodstain. Raven had saved her. She had risked her own life to save Nami. Tears swarmed in Nami's wide eyes.

"No one…gets to hurt my family…again." Raven said quietly, barely loud enough for her to hear.

And with that, she started to fall, the light draining from her eyes. Nami screamed Raven's name, her throat burning as she did.

Sanji had yelled out desperately as Zoro pulled a gun on Nami. There was nothing he could do! He couldn't get there in near enough time!

And that was when Raven had jumped forward. She seemed to break out of a trance, suddenly moving toward the big detective. Sanji felt like he was watching from a different dimension as Raven grabbed the handgun, pulling it away from Nami.

Directly toward herself.

Sanji flinched as the gun went off. He stared as Raven froze, a look of surprise covering her face. Her mouth dropped open slightly, and she glanced over at Nami. Her eyes drifted up to Zoro, and Sanji saw her say something, although he couldn't hear.

And then she fell, slowly and gracefully, her dark hair creating a kind of certain around her face. Sanji couldn't say a thing as she crumpled.

Nami's vision blurred out as tears filled her eyes. "Raven?" She shakily pushed herself off the wall, inching over to her friend's body. "Raven!" She crawled to her side, her head in a fuzzy panic. Her hands hovered over the wound, unsure of what to do. "Raven, don't-" She choked, blinking the haze away. Don't die! "Sanji, help me!" She started to tear Raven's shirt off, stuffing the fabric strips over the bullet hole. "Sanji!" She yelled, breaking him out of whatever trance he was in. He flinched at her voice, but quickly jumped into action.

Sanji scrambled over to the sink, grabbing a towel. He ran to Raven's side, shoving past Zoro as he went. The detective looked like he was in shock, his eyes staring without seeing. He wasn't moving. He made no attempt to stop the two.

Nami grabbed the towel Sanji offered without looking up. She pressed it against Raven's stomach, tossing the bloody fabric aside. "Are you happy now?" She hissed, her teeth clenched in concentration. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sanji glance up at the cop. Zoro didn't say a word.

"Sanji, we need to get her to a doctor." Nami met his gaze, her brown eyes overflowing with worry. His heart hurt seeing the tear streaks down her face, but he had to focus on getting Raven to a doctor. He nodded, "Tony's not too far down the road. If I carry her, we can get there in about ten minutes." Nami nodded, instantly helping him lift Raven. He slid his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders, slowly rising to his feet. Raven's head rolled back, her arm swinging lifelessly at her side. An urgent sense of protectiveness surged up from his stomach as Nami settled Raven's head against his chest. Her face was so peaceful, even while her life dimmed. Without another word, he rushed out the open door, holding Raven tight against him.

Nami followed after the blond, wiping the tears from her face. "Wait!" Zoro's voice fanned the bitterness in the center of her chest, and it erupted as she whirled on him.

"You don't get to touch her anymore!" She swung his outstretched arm away, glowering up at him. "You've done enough to make her life hell!" She advanced on him and he retreated, stumbling back. "You've been chasing her around like she was some animal for you to hunt, treating her like a prize more than a person! You don't understand a damn thing about her!" He looked like a kicked puppy, but she didn't care. She hoped he felt regret. She hoped, with every fiber of her being, that he was full of guilt. She hoped it ate him alive.

"What are you even chasing her for?" He blinked, his mind clouded. "Do you even know? Or are you just some puppet for the government, running her down because they told you to?" Nami's eyes were burning, and he couldn't think. "She…she's a murderer." He said quietly, but the words felt hollow. "Do you really think that? Do you really believe she could kill another person!?" Nami leaned back, taking a deep breath. "You know that's not true."

She turned away from him, her eyes blurring again. "If she dies-" she took a shaky breath, "If she dies, I hope you spend the rest of your life drowning in guilt."

Zoro watched as she slowly turned, meeting his eyes. "Because Raven's never killed anyone. I know you know that."

And with that, she was gone, leaving the man alone with a hurricane in his head.

The entire mission was unravelling, one thread at a time. Raven was coming undone right in front of him. Nami's words sunk into the whirlpool of thoughts, swinging around and around, dancing on invisible strings. He stumbled back, having to catch himself on the sink. Everything he had been taught, everything he had been trained for, everything he was. It was crumbling apart, because of one woman. _Or are you just some puppet for the government, running her down because they told you to?_ He wasn't. He wasn't! He…he was doing what was right. Justice. She was a murderer, a killer. Everybody thought so.

Everybody else.

It didn't match up. The image he had been fed, and the figure he saw. Raven was a murderer. Raven was a monster. That was what they had told him. That she was evil down to the bone. And the Raven that he could see wasn't any of those. The more he thought about it, the more discord he found.

He sunk to the floor, burying his head in his hands. Stop it! Stop thinking! You can't afford to second guess yourself! If you do that, you won't be able to do your job!

Even as the thoughts took form, he could see the truth. That the justice he was chasing maybe wasn't the right thing.

He set his jaw, regaining control his thoughts. He couldn't let Nami's words get under his skin. What was one opinion against all the evidence they had compiled against Raven? He had seen the files of her crime, the slaughter of her entire family. Whatever party they were holding, had ended violently with a fire. A fire that no one escaped. No one except a little girl. The little girl who had trapped them all in the building, setting it ablaze before disappearing. The dozen or so bodies were carefully collected, and hurriedly buried. And police forces had been searching for the killer child ever since.

That was it. He couldn't argue with all the evidence and compiled research. He couldn't take the words and actions of thieves and murderers over the government. You could never trust a criminal, no matter how convincing they might be. They were nothing but liars after all.

* * *

Sanji was moving as fast as he could without disturbing Raven. She hadn't woken up, and the longer they went, the more worried he became. The injury didn't look too serious from the outside, but you could never tell with abdominal gunshot wounds. She could be bleeding out internally, and they wouldn't know. He jostled down the steps, faintly hearing Nami yelling in the background. He could tell she was beyond angry. She must really be tearing into that cop. He hoped so.

He had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when someone jumped back in surprise. "Wow!" Franky backpedaled, taking a moment to see what was happening. He stared down at Sanji, and once he saw Raven's face Sanji saw the questions materialize in his eyes.

"I don't have the time to explain, you have to help me! We need to get her to Tony before it's too late." He leaned Raven forward, and Franky's eyes widened upon seeing the blood soaked towel. Without another word, Raven left Sanji's arms, and Franky was cradling her in his big arms. "You're the fastest, run ahead and tell the doc we're coming." Sanji nodded, racing away down the street.

"Franky!" The big man turned as Nami whipped around the corner. "Where's Sanji?" She asked, checking on Raven's wound. "I sent him ahead to warn the doc." Nami offered him a tired smile, "Thanks Franky." He only nodded, following Sanji down toward the doctor's place.

* * *

Sanji burst into the small room, scaring a small person off of the stool he was perched on. "Tony! We need your help! Someone's been shot!" The doctor growled as he pushed himself up, "How many times have I told you to call me Chopper! Now where's this person!" The bartender glanced back at Franky and Nami hurrying toward the small clinic. "She's coming, just a moment."

Chopper looked at him quizzically. "It's not that serious if she's walking here." Sanji groaned, "No, she's being carried here. Franky's bringing her." Chopper walked to his side and looked over at the approaching group. "Who is that? I don't recognize her." Sanji hesitated, "She's a friend from out of town, come to visit for a bit." He trusted the little doctor, but he didn't want to get him wrapped up in this whole scandal.

However, Chopper didn't seem to buy that. "A friend from out of town. Who's been shot." He gave Sanji a look, "You don't have to tell me who she is, but don't give me those lies." Sanji nodded down at the man. Chopper smiled, heading back inside to ready his clinic. Franky bustled through the door, his broad shoulders barely fitting. Raven's head rolled against his arm as she took a fitful breath. Chopper had him lay her down, where he quickly got to work.

He hopped up on his stool, instantly assessing the woman. Externally, she didn't look too bad, but he couldn't be sure how she was internally. Bullet wounds were always unpredictable. He carefully removed the various fabrics that had been pressed over her stomach. The wound wasn't too big, and looked like she had been shot at close range. "Franky, come help me for a moment." He had the big mechanic roll her over slightly. There was an exit hole. Good, the bullet had gone straight through her. Most definitely close range. At least he didn't have to go digging around for the bullet. But there was still a lot to do.

Chopper turned to the small crowd of people, "All of you, out." He shook his head at the instant protests, "She may require surgery, and I can't have any of you distracting me if that's necessary. Out!" The group complied, leaving the room.

Sanji pulled the door closed behind him, a heavy silence falling over the three of them. Nami leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. Sanji said nothing.

It was Franky who broke the silence. "So, anyone gonna tell me what she's doing here?" Nami glanced up at him but Sanji didn't move. Neither said anything. "Come on, someone tell me how a wanted criminal got here. That cop's somewhere around here, looking for her. Am I right in assuming that's how she got hit?" Sanji nodded without looking up. Franky watched his friend for a bit. The blond man looked so tired, and so worried. His bright eyes were abnormally shadowed and sad. And the motel owner, Nami, she looked the same. Some unfortunate atmosphere had settled on the two of them, and it seemed to revolve around that woman, Raven. She sounded like bad news to him, but he wasn't about to say anything. They both seemed to really care for her. It made him wonder-how long had she been in town? And what had happened while she had been here?

Sanji stared without seeing. His mind was a mess. Worry took center stage. Worry for the beautiful, selfless woman on the other side of the door. Worry for his darling Nami. Worry for this entire situation. He could feel the anxiety pressing against him in a flood that was barely held back by who knows what. He had to stay strong though. There was no way he was going to let Raven run off on her own now. And he figured Nami wasn't going to either. And if Nami went with her, then he had no choice but to go with them. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, he hated the fact that he cared so much.

Nami felt like she wasn't really here. So much adrenaline and anger had been burning through her, and now she just felt so tired. She was worried, yeah. But it seemed so distant. She closed her eyes, resting her head on her knees. She had faith in the little doctor, so Raven's life wasn't in danger. Not anymore. She sighed internally. What was going to happen now? Depending on how bad Raven's wound was, she might not be able to fight off Zoro on her own. So Nami and Sanji had to be extra vigilant to keep her safe. She took a deep breath, letting her exhaustion wash her thoughts away. She would think about it later. She just needed a break.

* * *

The first thing she felt was the ache throbbing through her body. She felt stiff and a strange coldness settled on her. What had happened? Ah, that's right. She had gotten shot. She reached up slowly to rub her eyes. Pain rippled through her stomach, but it wasn't near as intense as she was expecting. "Hey, you probably shouldn't be moving yet! You're nowhere near fully healed." She startled at the sudden voice, and looked over to see a small man standing over her. He glanced up at her face, but turned his attention back to her stomach. "You're a doctor?" She asked quietly. He grinned, leaning back, "Yup. The name's Tony, but you can call me Chopper." She smiled, "So how are things looking, Dr. Chopper?" He blushed, giggling, "'Dr Chopper'! Saying that doesn't make me happy, you idiot!" He hopped off the stool he had been standing on, his laugh drifting back up as he scuttled around the room.

She laughed softly, but winced when the movement sent waves of pain across her core. "Where are the others?" The small doctor hopped back up to her side, a new roll of bandages in his hands. "What others? Oh, Sanji, Nami and Franky?" She frowned slightly. She wasn't sure who Franky was. "Yes. Are they all okay?" Chopper nodded as he motioned for her to sit up. "Yeah, they're just outside. As soon as I finish replacing this bandage, I'll go and get them if you'd like?" She nodded, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position with the doctor's help.

Nami jerked awake as a hand fell on her shoulder. Chopper gave her a smile. "She's awake now, and wants to see you." The ginger smiled, relief washing over her. If she was already awake, then that was a good sign. She pushed herself up, making her way inside where Sanji was already gushing over a tired looking Raven. The minute she walked inside, Raven's blue eyes met hers, and a genuine smile split her face. Nami blinked back tears, running to Raven's side.

A pure sense of relief and happiness flooded her, along with a small stab of pain, as Nami took her hands. The panic she had felt at the thought of losing her melted away at her friend's smile. "I'm so happy you're okay! I don't know what I would do if you weren't! Oh, Raven!" Nami slid her arms around her shoulders in a loose hug.

But Raven felt a twinge deep in her stomach. She gently pushed Nami back, "Actually, um-" She took a deep breath. "I have something I need to tell you. To tell all of you." She glance up at Sanji. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "My name…" It wasn't that big of a deal, it should be easy! Shouldn't it? "My name isn't Raven." She paused, waiting. No one said anything. "It's uh," She looks up at them, her eyes traveling between their faces. Sanji's eyes were wide and slightly confused, but waiting. Nami's eyes were unreadable, but she was watching her friend without judgement. She blinked, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"My name, my real name, is Robin. Nico Robin."

* * *

 _Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm so late! There was next to no inspiration to write, so this chapter feels like it sucks compared to the others. I think I rewrote it at least 10 times, and I still hate it. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter! Not much is happening this chapter, but I'll try to make sure next week's update is a little more interesting._

 **Delnikita98:** Thank you for the compliments, you make me blush x)  
Why would Zoro shoot Nami? I tried to clear that up at the beginning of this chapter, not sure if I did a really good job though? He gets blinded by rage and gets a little too caught up in the moment.  
I will definitely keep writing, so don't worry :D

 **Capritacorn:** I really liked last chapter too. It was fun to write! Although this week's a little sketch :/ I'm working on getting the rest of the Strawhats in here, so no worries! They're coming too :P

 **Anyone:** I am evil, I'm so sorry x( However, I am continuing! Slowly...but surely, we'll get there.

 **JJ:** Last chapter was intense :0 Like omg, I surprised myself tbh. I always find myself going way into detail with fight scenes...it's kind of strange, but at least it makes them pretty good :D  
Yeah, the separators makes it easier for me too, not really sure why I didn't use them earlier-but oh well, thanks for the suggestion.

 **Miitchan:** (Loving the new name btw) Why did I do this? I don't know, I'm so sorry T-T Heh, SIKE NAH 'cause I gotta live with no regrets :P This chapter sucks, so sorry if I ruined it. Next week will be better, I hope :D

 **Newbee:** (I love your name, it's so cute xD) I try to update every week, but uh...that doesn't always happen. I won't quit writing tho, so please stick around.

 _Thank you all so much for reading still! Much love for continuing to put up with me~  
The last few weeks have been hectic with school starting. But now that it has, I've got the house to myself almost all day, so I should be able to get back to weekly updates again. Woohoo! I owe all of you if I don't keep that promise._


	6. I don't believe

No one said anything for a while. Robin was too nervous to look at anyone. What would they say? Knowing that she'd been lying to them this whole time? She flinched as Nami hopped up on the table, and slid her arms around Robin's neck again. She held her tightly for a moment before leaning back. "I don't give a damn what your name is. Raven. Robin." She just shrugged. "It doesn't change who you are." She smiled, "You're still my friend."

Tears swarmed in Robin's eyes, and she nodded, blinking them away. Nami laughed, "Besides, you never actually said that was your name. You just said to call you Raven." She grinned. "But, I'm glad you told me." She took Robin's hand, tangling their fingers together. "It's nice to meet you, Nico Robin." The two women laughed, and Robin smiled; a genuine, bright smile. Running into the people in this town had been the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"So…why go by Raven?" Franky asked, saying what everyone was thinking. "It's not like it did you any good as an alias. The entire government knows you by that name. What were you trying to accomplish by hiding your real name?" They all turned toward her, and she took a shaky breath. It had been a long time since she had even said her real name, let alone tell anyone about it.

"It wasn't my choice to be known by that name. It was a name the government gave to me. Years ago when…" She stalled, there was no point in telling them what had happened. "…when they first started chasing me. I don't know how they got the name, but that's what they called me. After a few years, I just adopted it as my own." She shrugged, smiling bitterly. "My own name didn't exist anymore, not to anyone but me." They all looked away, and she could see the pity in their eyes. It didn't matter. She was beyond caring.

"So what to do from here?" Sanji muttered from the doorframe, where he was leaning. "What are you planning now?"

Robin sighed, "I don't really know. That detective is turning out to be a lot more troublesome than I originally thought. I had only planned to make a short stop here, and then head back out." She sighed, "But it's already a bit late for that."

Nami frowned, "We have to get you out of here somehow." She grinned when Robin gave her a questioning glance. "Oh come on. There's no way we're just going to leave you to fend for yourself!" Sanji immediately agreed and Franky chuckled, nodding.

"That's all well and great, but we actually do need some kind of a plan." Franky said, running a hand through his electric blue hair.

This time, it was Chopper who spoke up. "I think I might be able to help you there."

* * *

The big door to the warehouse slid open, the metal clanging echoing through the big room. "Franky?" The young man called, squinting thought the dust. "Now where on earth could he be? He told me we were going to be working on fixing up the Merry today." He tapped his foot, scratching his abnormally long nose. "Ah, Franky, what the heck!" He slid the tall door shut again, and stomped off down the street, muttering to himself.

He kicked open the Baratie doors, "Franky, where are you-eh?" The room was empty, an eerie piano tune drifting through the deserted place. "WAH! I don't think so, you ghosts!" He screamed, pulling out a garlic bulb, brandishing it in front of him like a shield. "Get back!" He screeched.

"Um…Usopp, what exactly are you doing?" He opened one eye to see the ghoulish face of the Baratie's pianist. "Oh, Brook. It's just you." He cleared his throat, "Not that I was scared or anything. The brave Usopp is never afraid of anything!" He struck a pose. The musician poured himself a cup of tea. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh yeah, by the way, have you seen Franky anywhere? He told me to meet him earlier, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. I figured he'd be here, but I guess not." He hopped up on one of the bar stools, next to Brook. "I don't know where he'd be!"

Brook took a long sip from his tea before letting out a contented sigh. "I believe I might have heard him pass by a few hours ago. He ran into Sanji and Nami, and they were talking about getting someone to Chopper. Did you check the doctor's place?"

Usopp shook his head, "Why would they be there? That doesn't make any sense." He scratched his chin. Brook just shrugged, "I don't know, but it sounded important. And rather mysterious."

"Aha!" He jumped up, "An adventure! Why don't we go check it out!" He laughed maniacally, marching out the door. "The brave Usopp will definitely find out what's going on with this mystery!"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I am rather curious myself." He mumbled, slurping some more tea, and following the enthusiastic tinker out the door.

* * *

"He would help you in a heartbeat if you asked him." Chopper concluded. The four of them just stared at the little doctor in disbelief. "How do you…" Sanji started, but trailed off. Robin and Nami exchanged surprised glances. "I've heard of him, he's very well known by the police, and the underground." Robin said, "And you say you know him personally? That's very impressive." Chopper blushed heavily, "Flattering me like that doesn't make me happy at all, you know." He giggled.

Sanji leaned back against the wall, his eyes meeting Franky's for a brief moment. The big mechanic didn't looked too hyped on the idea. "As much as I love outrunning police, this just seems like too much of a gamble. Yeah, the city's not too far from here, but running to the biggest crime boss around? Doesn't sit too well with me." He rubbed the back his neck. "What if he betrays us? It's not that I don't trust your word, Tony, I just…I just don't like it." He let out a big breath, and Sanji cocked his head in agreement.

"I'm with Franky on this on. I trust you Chopper. But I just don't trust him. If he's a big deal with the police and the crooks, how helpful will he really be?" Chopper smiled, "With this man, forget everything you think you know about mafia bosses. He's nothing you're expecting, trust me. He'll help us."

Franky put up a hand, "Wait, 'us'?" Chopper nodded, "I've decided I want to help you too, Robin. Even if you are a wanted fugitive." Robin laughed, "Thank you, Chopper. I'm glad to accept your help." Chopper blushed again and stammered something as they all laughed.

Everyone tensed as there was a loud rap at the door. Sanji turned quietly as Franky got to his feet. Nami slid off the table, positioning herself between Robin and the door. Everyone held their breath as Chopper opened the door a crack. He smiled, "Oh, hey there Usopp! Hi Brook!" Four collective sighs sounded from everyone in the room as the newcomers slid in.

Robin studied the two strangers. They were both men, the first a little shorter than Sanji with dark skin and thick, bushy hair. She couldn't help but notice his abnormally long nose. The other was freakishly tall with a sunken face that reminded her of a skeleton. He had the biggest afro she had ever seen, and was wearing a tall hat on top of that.

Usopp took a quick glance around, and when his eyes got to Franky, he scowled, "There you are Franky! I've been looking for you for hours. What happened to 'working on the Merry' that we were going to do today?" The big mechanic just shrugged, "I had more important things to do." He sent a quick glance at the woman sitting on the doctor's table, and Usopp really saw her for the first time. "Uh, hi there." He waved a little.

Robin smiled as he introduced himself. She noticed everyone else rolled their eyes as he went on about the 'brave and mighty Usopp'. She smiled politely, and reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Usopp. I'm Ra - Robin."

The taller man reached up and removed his top hat, giving her a little bow, "Ah, Robin. It's so lovely to meet you! Would you mind-" Whatever he was about to ask was quickly interrupted by everyone else. "Not a chance!" Nami yelled as Sanji slammed him into the floor. Robin wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten his foot up that high, but she supposed it wasn't important. She laughed as everyone in the room burst into an argument, all yelling at once.

"Alright! Shut it!" Nami yelled at the top of her lungs, overpowering them all. The men all instantly silenced themselves, and she heard Robin's soft chuckle behind her. "We've still got a lot to think about. Robin needs to get out of town fast. We know where we're going, and who we're going to. But how do we get there?" She leaned back, letting everyone think for a moment.

Usopp raised a hesitant hand, "Um, sorry, but what's going on?" He watched as everyone exchanged nervous glances. Brook cleared his throat, "Pardon me, but does this have anything do with the fact that Robin is wanted by the police?" Six pairs of eyes turned in his direction. A tense silence filled the room.

"How do you know that?" Nami asked, stepping in front of Robin again. The tall man shrugged, "I remember her face. There was a cop that came into the bar one day with her picture, asking if we had seen her." Sanji nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You were there too, when that cop first came in." Brook nodded with a smile.

Nami relaxed a little. "That's exactly what this is about. That cop is still after her. He's still around, and he knows she's here. Earlier this morning, we ran into him, and Robin got shot. Saving my life." Usopp and Brook both gasped. "Clearly, she's not too badly hurt, but a bullet wound is a bullet wound. But now we're trying to figure out a way to get her out of town safely. Chopper told us about a friend of his who runs the mafia business in the city a few miles out. We'll go to him to hide Robin, and keep her safe for a while. We're just trying to figure out how to get Robin out of town safely. That Cop always seems to be right behind us. He's smart. And strong. It definitely won't be easy."

She gave both Usopp and Brook stern looks, "I'm only telling you this because I trust you. If you want to help us, great. If you don't, then get out while you still can." She gave the door a meaningful glance. The two only looked at each other for a moment before sharing a private smile. "Of course we'll help you out. Usopp is never one to pass up an adventure!" The tinker proclaimed. It was all Nami could do not to roll her eyes again. Brook nodded, "It will be my pleasure to assist the beautiful young lady."

She nodded. "Good. Then let's get back to planning." She leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest. "What's the safest way we can get Robin away from here? Franky, I know you've got a couple of cars over at your yard, but we can't all fit in one car. And it'll only be trouble if we end up getting split up somehow."

Usopp scratched his chin, "You know, there's a bus coming in tonight, running their usual route. It's a bit rushed, but we could get Robin out of town tonight, and be able to stay together." They all looked thoughtful for a moment.

Sanji leaned back, "What if this cop has the place staked out? What if he's waiting for us? Or for Robin? It's not a bad idea, but the chance of us being able to sneak onto the bus without that moss head noticing are practically nonexistent."

Franky nodded, "That's probably true, but come on. The seven of us against one guy? Even if he had an entire day's notice, there's not much he could do to stop us."

Nami smiled, nodding slowly. "You've got a good point there, Franky. As strong as he is, he can't stop all of us." She grinned at Robin. "You might be out of here before tomorrow morning!" The ginger laughed as the rest of them smiled, muttering in agreement.

Robin looked around at all the people assembled in the room, her stomach squirming with some old emotion she hadn't felt in years. She had only known Nami a few days, and the rest of them even less. Brook and Usopp had just barely walked in the door. But all of them were already on board with trying to help her. They were on her side. And she trusted them. Tears blurred her happy vision. It had been so long since she could honestly say she had friends. Real friends. But here she was. Surrounded by these strange people who didn't hesitate to assist her. A lifelong of sorrow was almost worth it, as long as she got to spend the future with these amazing people.

* * *

Robin was leaning heavily on Franky's arm as the two of them slowly made their way to the bus station across town. There had been no signs of Zoro since that morning, and that made her all the more anxious. She could tell he wouldn't be one to just give up. He was still lurking around, waiting. He might be watching her as they walked. The thought made her shiver.

"You cold?" Franky teased. The woman shook her head, "No, just a little nervous." Franky gave her a reassuring smile, and scanned the streets again. She was a surprisingly honest woman, and he had to admit he was drawn to her. He had been hesitant to help them out. That intimidating cop wasn't someone he was too interested in opposing. But the more he saw of Robin, the more he didn't really mind. She was soft spoken, and fragile looking. The first encounter he had of her was when she was unconscious, and bleeding. Carrying her to Chopper had been easy, he felt like he was holding a child. And after she had woken up, he hadn't heard her raise her voice once, or even get angry. It was a mystery that she was wanted by the police for anything. She just seemed so harmless.

"Look, there's our ride." He pointed with his free hand to the pair of headlights that appeared on the horizon. Robin smiled, and he felt her grip on his arm tighten a little. Whether it was in excitement or fright, he couldn't really tell. Maybe it was both.

They were still a few feet from the station doors when Nami appeared. "Glad you made it okay. Franky, Usopp asked if you can go and help with something really quick. Something mechanical." The blunette sighed, "Of course he does." He made sure Robin was fine on her own before sliding past the ginger and jogging up the the station.

Nami squealed a little. "We're almost out! Isn't this exciting?" Robin laughed a little, her hand coming up to cradle her side. Nami slid up to her without saying a word, and Robin gladly accepted her assistance. "Nami-" She looked over at her friend, "Thank you." She smiled, "Thank you for all of this. I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you." Nami laughed, waving it off, "Well, you wouldn't have gotten shot. Probably…" Robin giggled, then they both full on laughed, stopping for a moment.

Nami suddenly jerked, her eyes going blank. Robin frowned, "What-" The ginger started to crumple, and Robin yelped in pain as she attempted to catch her. Pain tore through her core as she bent over partially.

"Well well." Robin froze as the voice came from almost directly behind her. "Looks like the little blackbird wasn't too hurt after all."

She turned around, slowly, fear clawing up her spine. How? How had he still managed to sneak up on them?

Zoro was smirking down at her, his eyes narrowed in that malicious, terrifying glower.

No! She was so close! How had this happened? She whirled around, shoving against his broad chest, and attempting to run toward the station. She opened her mouth to call for help; but his hand caught her, clamping down over her mouth and stifling her cry. He yanked her back against him, his other arm locking around her waist. She screamed against his palm as pain exploded through her core. Despite her aching stomach, she struggled with all her might. Every muscle burned, but panic fueled adrenaline was coursing through her now. Her head was pulled back against his shoulder, and he lifted her off the ground easily. She uselessly shoved against his arm, desperately trying to get out of his grip.

Zoro held her tight, her slim body caught in his arms. He didn't know how she still had so much energy. It was just this morning he had accidentally shot her. She was screaming into his hand, a muffled panic. He lifted her off the ground, and she kicked her legs out. He mentally shook his head. With a bullet wound to the stomach, that couldn't be too comfortable. He had to respect her determination though.

But he wasn't going to let up. He slowly dragged her out of the street toward the room he had been hiding in before. He pushed against the door with his back, pulling her after him. She grabbed onto the doorframe, trying to push his hand off her mouth. There was no way that was happening. He had been lucky enough to catch her and Nami by themselves. He wasn't about to let her call the rest of her little gang over. With one last heave, he broke her grip on the door, and hauled her into the small room.

Robin cried out as he slammed her into the wall, closing the door and latching it behind him. She struggled to breath between his heavy arm on her chest, and the aching throb in her stomach. Thankfully he moved his arm, but he pressed his palm against the wall almost directly by her head, caging her in. It was all she could do to conjure a defiant glare. Although she couldn't hold it for long. She took a shaky breath, and grimaced from the pain. Damn it. The last thing she wanted was to look weak in front of this man.

But she couldn't help it. She pushed against his chest weakly, but he was as sturdy as the concrete wall at her back. She leaned forward, unfortunately into him, to try and relieve the pressure on her wound. It helped a little, and she took a deep breath. Zoro's scent filled her head, and she found herself grasping at his coat as a wave of nausea came with the pain.

Zoro again found himself unable to move in the presence of this woman. Every time he got close, he felt like he slipped under a spell. Her small hands were still on his chest, but instead of trying to push him away, she was clinging to him. At first, he had no idea what she was doing. But when he heard her gasp for air, and her grip on his coat tightened, he knew exactly why.

That gunshot wound must really be bothering her a lot more than he had originally thought. She had glared up at him for a second, but then her face contorted in pain and she looked away. Damn it all. He felt instant regret for being so rough with her. He gingerly slid his hand behind her waist, bringing his knee up slowly between her legs for her to sit on, which she did. She didn't fight him as he let her lean on him, and he reclined back, supporting her weight. "Just breathe. We'll talk in a bit." She looked up, their eyes locking. She frowned in slight confusion and started to ask something, but he shook his head, silencing her. "I may not be the nicest person, but I'm not cruel."

Zoro readjusted himself, both his arms gently sliding around her so that she didn't fall. She leaned on him some more, welcoming the reprieve from the burn she felt. She took long, deep breaths, only small touches of discomfort brushing her stomach. She looked up as Zoro spoke again, his voice softer and almost gentle, "I know how it is. So just relax for a minute, okay?" She looked deep into his eyes for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you." She said before leaning forward to rest her head against him, enjoying the almost painless moment.

Zoro leaned his head back, his cheeks heating a little. What the hell?! How was she so trusting? She had smiled at him so easily, when he was literally the only reason she was in so much pain. Her voice was so gentle and open, and she had leaned forward without a second thought. She didn't make any damn sense! The thoughts from that morning came flooding back in force. The thought that maybe, just maybe, Nami was right. That maybe Raven wasn't so bad after all. That maybe he was just following orders blindly. That maybe what he was doing wasn't justice after all.

He shook his head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Stop it! Just stop thinking. As much as he hated to admit it, there was discord with his head and his gut. He just couldn't see Raven as the murderer he had been shown. It was possible that she was just that good of an actor, but…no. Actors didn't take bullets for people they had only known a few days. And besides, he was good at reading people, and she was genuine. From all her anger and defiance, to her pain and her kindness. It was all real.

He looked down at the top of her head, her blue-black hair shimmering in the lights. The overwhelming urge to stroke her hair enveloped him, and he resisted. But only for a short bit. He reached up slowly, hesitantly, and ran his fingers through her hair. His fingers brushed her ear, and her shoulder, sliding down her arm until the silky black tresses slipping from his grasp. She leaned up, and looked at him. Her eyes weren't angry. They weren't disgusted, or barely even confused. She was just looking at him.

Raven opened her tired eyes as she felt him run a hand through her hair. He had done the same thing back in Sanji's apartment. She pushed herself up gingerly, and looked him in the eye. He met her gaze without flinching, the Zoro she usually saw was nowhere is sight. His grey eyes looked almost…sad. She studied him for a moment, trying to read his expression. He looked like he was in so much pain. But at the same time, like he was finally at peace.

When she didn't immediately reject his touch, he reached up and did it again. Her eyes flicked to his fingers, and he watched her hair run through them like satin threads. "I don't believe it." He whispered, before he had the chance to stop himself. She leaned back a little farther, frowning a little. "You don't believe what?" He looked in her eyes again. He could see her guard coming back up. She was immediately suspicious.

He took a moment to just take her in. This wonderful, confusing person who had been nothing but trouble. This breathtaking woman who had all but turned him inside out.

"What they say about you."

Robin froze as soon as the words left his lips. "You…what?" She didn't dare hope…

He blinked, "I don't believe what they say about you."

She took an uneven breath, although now unsteady for an entirely different reason. "You don't believe what who say about me?"

Zoro watched her eyes get bigger and bigger. What was she thinking? Her face was hard to read. "The higher ups." He all but whispered. She almost looked like she was panicking, or having some kind of mental breakdown. He didn't know why it was making her upset, but he couldn't stop talking.

"Tell me what happened." He let his hand fall to his lap, resting on her hip to make sure she didn't fall. "What happened at Ohara?"

She felt every muscle in her body stiffen as he spoke. Ohara… No one had said that name in years. The elaborate manor house that used to be her home. That was reduced to ash, along with all her family. A fire that had been started…

She shook her head, pushing against him again. "Calm down, if you struggle like that, you're going to hurt yourself." He took hold of her wrist, and pulled her back to face him. He froze at the sight of tears in her eyes. "Hey, don't-" What was he supposed to say? Why was she crying? Her sapphire eyes were wide, and she reached up to cover her mouth, a strangled sob shaking her body. "Why are you crying? Is it Ohara?" Her eyes shifted from sorrow to rage, and she slapped him.

"Don't say that name!" She could feel a million repressed memories swarming back up, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. "Don't say that name like you know anything!"

And she shoved against him with everything she had, ignoring the pain that shot through her. He was too surprised to keep his grip on her, and she managed to get away from him. She could barely see through the tears in her eyes, but she pulled the door open with relative ease, stumbling into the street, where she could make out Franky, Sanji and Chopper by a dazed looking Nami.

Save Me!

Sanji came running with his arms outstretched, and Nami soon followed. She sunk into their comforting embrace, the loss and heartbreak that was her past swallowing her all over again. Nami was yelling something to Chopper, and it sounded like Franky had faced off with Zoro. She grabbed a hold of whatever she could, which happened to be Sanji's coat sleeve, and Nami's shirt. She felt them sink to the ground, Sanji cradling her in his lap as Nami's gentle hands brushed her hair aside, and took her face in her palms. Robin looked up at the ginger, her head started to swim from the sudden adrenaline rush. "Help…" She sobbed, closing her eyes tight as memories danced across her vision. Memories of bodies writhing in a blazing inferno. With no escape, and no respite. As she watched helplessly from the side. She curled into herself, screaming against all the despair that threatened to eat her alive. The fear that was all she had ever known.

"Help me." She cried miserably, her eyes closing against it all, shutting out the desperate voices. The panicked faces. The throbbing pain.

The shelter of unconsciousness opened its arms, gently turning off every outside sensation and emotion. The last thing she was aware of was Sanji's arms around her, and Nami's hands. So close. And so kind.

* * *

 _Sorry, not sorry! Please review! This chapter was exciting for me, Zoro and Robin are getting closer, little by little. Tell me how you like it? Or dislike it, I'll take hate too I guess._

 _Btw, Friday's my makeup update day in case I miss Tuesday. I'll try not to make you guys wait more than a week anymore, but I can't promise anything unfortunately. If I miss Tuesday, chapter will be up that Friday. And if I still don't finish it, it will be out the following Tuesday._

 _But anyways! Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter~_

 **JJ:** Zoro's really easy to hate in here, isn't he? He's making me mad, and I'm the one writing him ':D  
F yeah to new updates! My chapters might be late, (like all the time, sadly) but I won't just leave you hanging like I did with the first version... At least not for long anyway.  
Honestly, it puts a smile in my soul when you tell me I've successfully portrayed the emotions everyone was feeling. Thank you so much *tears of joy*  
This chapter's fight wasn't as intense as previous chapters, but don't worry-it's coming B)

 **Capritacorn:** Yeah, Zoro's really starting to have to make some hard choices. His head and his heart are going two different directions.  
Robin's finally opening up, and starting to really rely on her friends. It's cool to watch them all get closer, I'm excited :D  
And yiiiii, Zoro and Robin are starting to get a little closer. There are a lot of misunderstanding between them still...but that's a story for later.

 **Anyone:** No, Zoro doesn't know Robin's real name. The government and the police honestly believe Raven is her real name. (They're all marimos)


	7. A Distance

Robin woke to the gentle rumbling of the bus. Her head hurt, and there was a dull ache in her side; but other than that, she felt fine. There was a sour taste in her mouth thinking back to the last thing she could remember. Zoro's careless mention of Ohara conjured up an anger she hadn't felt in years. A rage she hadn't experienced in-

"Hey."

She flinched as a soft voice cut off her thoughts. Nami smiled at her, groggily, over the seat behind. "Good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

Robin sighed, managing a small smile of her own. "I've been better," She leaned back against the bus window, "but I've also been worse."

Nami yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You seemed really upset yesterday. What happened with Zoro? I don't want to upset you again, so if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I was just wondering"

Robin took a deep breath, her stomach twisting a little. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she felt close to Nami, like she could trust her. "He mentioned something that made me angry. And brought back memories." She hesitated, but only for a moment. "I've never told anyone this story…but if someone has to know, I'm glad it's you." She smiled, readjusting in her seat to face her friend. Nami deserved to know the truth. The whole truth.

"I don't know if you've ever heard of Ohara, but I don't think anything about that place was public knowledge. The government did their best to wipe it from existence." She shuddered, "And its inhabitants."

"It was my childhood home, and everything I remember and cherish as a girl. It was a home of scholars: my family, relatives, and friends too. The entire manor was a library. Everyone in that place dedicated their lives to philosophy and education. They were the most amazing people I knew. The kindest, smartest, most daring people I have ever met. They were so open with their work, always teaching and helping those around them. I remember, they always used to proudly announce that no knowledge was ever off limits, no matter who was asking.

"But when I was eight years old, I accidentally stumbled upon a secret room in the Ohara mansion. It was deep in the basement, and well hidden. There were books I had never seen before, full of information no one had ever talked about. I read through some of the books, but before I could finish any of them, one of the professors caught me and chased me away. When I asked him about what was in the room, he only told me that it was information too advanced for someone my age.

"When I was still a child, I didn't understand what the hidden room held. But as I grew, I began to understand the value and the danger of the information in those books. They were records of crimes and injustices the Government had committed. Their dealings with criminals. Terrorists. Thieves. There were records of major historical events that had been hidden, or twisted around in some way. That room was full of lies that the Government had fed the people. The Oharan professors had been investigating this information for years in an attempt to understand the country's true history. My mother was one of their main investigators actually. It may have started as innocent curiosity, but the research and digging they did quickly turned into a dangerous mission.

"I don't know how it happened, but the Government found out about Ohara's research. They saw Ohara as a threat. And eliminated it.

"It all happened so fast, the entire manor was suddenly in a panic. I didn't know what was happening, but one of the professors grabbed me and ran from the house. The rest of them helped us escape. When we got outside, and I saw that the manor was surrounded by armed men. They were attacking everyone who ran out, either killing them on the spot, or throwing them back inside. They were setting things on fire, trapping everyone inside. Some of them saw us, and chased us down. They grabbed the professor, and were about to capture me too, but my mother jumped in. She told me to run while she fought them back. I did run, terrified. I hid in the nearby forest, and watched as they killed my mother, dragging her body back into the manor house.

"They set the entire house on fire, and made sure nothing, and no one, survived. It burned for hours, destroying my family and my home. I watched them die. I couldn't do anything but stand by as they burned.

I was too scared to move. I stayed hidden for days. But eventually, when I was sure they were all gone, I ran away. Far away. I don't know how they discovered I had escaped, but they soon came after me, always right on my heels. They sent out warnings and wanted posters all over with the name Raven. I don't know how they got it, but soon everyone recognized me by that name. So eventually I took it as my own, and left 'Nico Robin' behind.

"Everywhere I went, people were afraid of me. It was all I could do just to survive. The Government claimed I had been the one to start the Ohara fire. They blamed me for the deaths of my family, and my friends. No matter what I told anyone, they would never believe me. Because who would take the word of a little girl over the word of the Government? So I just ran, surviving any way I could.

And I've been running ever since. I've never been able to trust anyone, so I've always been on my own. But now…now things are different. Now I have you. All of you."

Robin smiled, tears blurring her eyes. It had been so long since she had relived those memories. For years, she had silently suffered in the pain of loss, never given the chance to truly grieve. But now that she really thought about it, it wasn't all the death and devastation that she remembered. New tears came to her eyes, remembering the sacrifice everyone had made just to save her. They had died so she could live.

She covered her mouth, a sob choking her. Nami reached out and took her hand, wordlessly tangling their fingers together. Robin looked up at the ginger's eyes.

That's right.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Nami smiled gently, her eyes full of compassion and worry. The same look that her mother had given her. She returned the smile, a new feeling washing over her.

She was…happy. In a deep, real way.

She closed her eyes, letting the relief and hope fill ever corner of her being. She was not alone. Not now. Not ever.

The horrors of Ohara blurred, new faces and new dreams slowly replacing them. The future began to look just a little bit brighter.

* * *

Zoro stared, dead tired. He was leaning against the station door where he had managed to drag himself the night before. His neck was bent at an uncomfortable from sleeping, and his legs were splayed in front of him. He could feel that his cheek was swollen, and badly bruised. His entire body ached, and he suspected he might have a broken rib, or two. The big man that he had faced off with had left him a total wreck. He heard the blond cook call him Franky? Whoever he was, he really know how to fight. Even if Zoro had been at full strength, he might have had a bit of trouble. But in his current sleep deprived, hungry state, he had gotten his ass handed to him.

He winced, pulling himself into a sitting position. His shoulder felt like it might be dislocated too. Geez. That Franky wasn't someone to be messed with. He struggled to his feet, wobbling a little before gently pushing off the station door. Raven and all her friends had escaped on the bus last night. He growled to himself. How were there so many of them? The longer she went, the more people she collected. Frustrating woman. What was with this town? Had she come here for the specific purpose to get backup? Who were these people that they all helped her? Were they all criminals? No, there was no way. Nami was the only one with an obvious file. They had told him she was a criminal too. No one else had been mentioned, so they weren't too important clearly.

Besides Raven, Nami, and the cook, there were four new people. He had only seen their faces for a few minutes, but he would know them if he saw them again. Once Raven had escaped, Nami and the blond man had run to her along with a small man who Zoro guessed was a doctor. Then there was the big fighter, Franky. And two other men who had been hovering around, a tall, thin man with a bony face and an impressive afro. And another man, with dark skin and wild hair. And an oddly long nose now that he thought about it.

He would have to do some research once he got back to headquarters. He took a few shaky steps before straightening up, stretching the ache out of his back. He held his breath, extending his arm until he felt a sickening pop as his arm wrenched back into place. He grit his teeth against the momentary pain. God damn, that Franky was going to be a real problem. He slowly started heading back down the street where his SUV was waiting. He desperately needed some food and sleep. There was no way he was driving all the way back to HQ in his condition. He'd have to radio in for someone to come get him.

* * *

The trip back to his SUV seemed a lot longer than he had originally thought, and he finally collapsed in the drivers seat, and had to take moment to breathe. He felt like shit, black swarming on the edges of his vision. He couldn't even remember the last time he had something to eat. Sleep had been a little more common, but still only a few short hours here and there. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his head. He really needed a nap. But he had to call in first.

He tiredly dug out the small radio, and pressed the button. "Roronoa to Headquarters." He leaned back and stared, dead eyed, at the Baratie across the street as the radio hummed it's static. The building blurred, and he blinked a few times till he could see clearly again.

"Come in, Roronoa." He internally groaned as a man's voice crackled through the static.

"Roronoa here."

"This is Captain Morgan. We haven't had contact with you for a few days. Where have you been? Report. Immediately." The Captain snapped.

Zoro rolled his eyes. Captain "Axe Hand" Morgan was an old detective, and Zoro's superior. He had done good work while he was in the field, but now that he had been promoted, he had turned into a disagreeable old bastard. There wasn't a single person who enjoyed his company, and no one liked having to report to him.

Especially not when they were as exhausted as Zoro was.

"Yes, _Sir._ " He spit the word, "I've been tracking her the last few days and-"

"What do you mean 'tracking' her? You knew exactly where she was. At least that's what you told us."

Zoro gritted his teeth. "I hadn't finished, _Sir_. I have been tracking her, because she's managed to escape me several times. She-"

"Escaped you?" Morgan scoffed. "For all your bragging, I'm not getting very good results."

It was all he could do not to snap at the Captain. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Morgan, but he was getting dangerously close to getting pissed himself. "She's not working alone, Sir. She went exactly where I thought she would. But from there, everything's gone to hell. I don't know how, but it seems like everyone in this damn town's suddenly backing her. I don't know why, but the motel owner's not the only one who's on her side. I was told the only one I would have to worry about was Nami. The information you gave me was wrong, _Sir_." Zoro huffed, agitation pinching his spine. It wasn't actually the Captain who had given him his briefing, but it was both convenient, and enjoyable, to blame him.

Morgan cleared his throat, and Zoro cringed at what was probably a lecture coming. "Sengoku wants to talk to you." Morgan said curtly. Zoro straightened up a little, mentally and physically. The director of his branch wanted to talk to him?

"Roronoa! This is Sengoku. Give me a report on what's going on down there. I've been doing a little research on that town, and those people aren't all pure, innocent citizens." The Commander's voice was stern and direct, and Zoro cleared his throat, "Yes Sir!"

"The Motel was the first place Raven went, just as you said. And as you suspected, Nami was assisting her by the time I got there. Nami helped Raven escape, but she sent her somewhere else in town. I tagged Nami, and let her go. She led me right to Raven, who had sent her to a bartender across town, Sanji. I waited until Nami and Sanji had left the apartment before sneaking in to try and catch Raven alone. I did, and the two of us fought for a bit, but the other two returned and interrupted us, escaping with Raven again. I didn't see them until later that day, on their way to the bus station. At that point, there were four more people that had joined their group. I met them at the bus stop, but there were too many of them, and they helped Raven get away again. They left town late last night, so if they were headed to any of the cities nearby, they shouldn't be there yet. I didn't get any names except Franky, so there are three others I don't know. That's all, Sir."

There was a heavy silence, and Zoro waited stiffly. "Would you recognize the others if you saw them again?" Sengoku asked. "Because turns out quite a few of the townspeople have got criminal records. So we've got a pile of mugshots for you to sort through when you get back."

Zoro nodded out of habit, even though the Commander couldn't see him. "Yes Sir, I'm confident I would. I got decent looks at all of their faces."

There was an approving grunt from the other side of the line, and Sengoku cleared his throat, "Good, we'll have you do that when you get back then. What's your status right now?"

Zoro sighed, "Honestly, Sir, I'm in bad shape. I don't think I'll be able to follow Raven any further without some kind of medical attention."

"Are you hurt?" Sengoku interrupted, his voice a little anxious.

"Nothing serious, Sir. But I'm down on sleep, food and energy."

"Then I'll send someone to get you. The tracker in your car is working just fine, so we already have your location. I'll look into the bus routes right away to see if we can get a heads up on where they're going. You come back to the station. Get some rest. Get some food. We'll give you a medical exam and have you go over those mugshots."

Sengoku was decisive and direct, and it was clear to Zoro that there was no room for argument. Not that he wanted to argue anyway. After another brief exchange, Zoro clicked the radio off and leaned back, sleep rushing to envelope him. He closed his eyes, all thoughts of anything soon slipping off into oblivion.

* * *

Robin stepped off the bus gingerly, catching herself on Sanji's outstretched arm. Chopper had seen to her side, and changed her bandage so the pain had all but vanished. The bus grumbled off behind them, leaving the seven of them to balk in the chaos of the city.

"Oh…wow." Nami mumbled, looking around wide eyed at the towering buildings and signs. Usopp seemed just as awestruck as the ginger, and the two stared around them, speechless.

Franky smiled, taking a deep breath, "It's been a while since I've been in the middle of a busybody city like this. Brings back a lot of memories."

Sanji just chuckled, "Yeah, it seems like it's been an eternity."

Robin smiled up at the blond, "Are you a city boy?" She laughed softly.

The bartender grinned warmly, his blue eyes shadowed with nostalgia, "I think at heart, I might be. When I lived with my uncle, we ran a popular diner in the city. It was my home for years." He shrugged, glancing down at her. "It's in my blood I suppose."

Everyone's attention turned as Chopper called out to get their attention. "Okay, first things first, we'll check into a hotel to regroup and get established. I'll get in contact with my friend, and see about meeting up sometime soon. Sound good to everyone?" They all nodded, and mumbled agreements, scooping up their bags again. Robin readjusted herself on Sanji's arm and followed as the group meandered down the street, chattering amongst themselves.

She let her eyes wander, letting Sanji guide her along. The city was pulsing with an energy that she could feel just beyond her fingertips. Just out of reach, the heartbeat of society. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to inhale the scent of mankind. A people so brilliant and complex, with a history as beautiful and mysterious as their future.

She looked up at the sky, a dull, smoky brown against the bold colors of the city lights. Her mind focused on the distant ache in her side. Just the latest offense on the list of penalties she had endured. For what? Sometimes she wasn't sure. But on nights like tonight, with thoughts like these, she was reminded of why she weathered it all.

The human race was a beautiful thing. A thing she wanted to see for what it truly was. She wanted to know every dark secret, every crooked, backward act she could.

Because with every shadow came the brilliant light of day. The love, loyalty, kindness, compassion, gentleness, resilience, justice, redemption, bravery, courage and much more. That was why. She had to remember why she kept running. And kept fighting.

Because she wanted to see the good in people. In everyone. In the people that were laughing around her. In the man who was tracking her. Even in herself. She was good. And she refused to believe she was wrong. No matter what anyone said. No matter what they told her, or anyone else.

* * *

Zoro sat hunched on the exam table, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the floor. He had slept the entire drive back, but exhaustion and hunger still clung to him. He knew it was common procedure to go through a medical exam whenever any of them reported in. But right now, this table was the last place he wanted to be.

The nurse seemed to be taking her sweet time sifting through the tools she would need. It was all Zoro could do not to snap at her to hurry up. He didn't need a professional to tell him that he needed food. His protesting stomach wasn't being subtle. Although the woman didn't seem to notice. That, or she was purposefully ignoring it. Zoro gritted his teeth, his fingers curling and uncurling. He hoped a good nap and meal would help get rid of the mounting frustration he felt with every little thing.

He reached up to rub the bridge of his nose, running over information in his head. It had been almost seven hours since he had last seen Raven and her cohorts. That was plenty of time for the bus to arrive in the city, and the seven of them to regroup, and maybe even move on, depending. Where were they now? He wondered.

Raven and Nami were the only two that he was sure of any kind of criminal dealings. But from what the Commander had mentioned, they weren't the only ones. How many of the others had criminal records too? He would bet money that Franky did. No one fought that well just on instinct. The tall afro man also, maybe. A whole bunch of different scenarios played through his head with the faces he could remember. Were they thieves like Nami? Murderers like Raven? Hitmen? Drug dealers? He smiled wryly. When had he become so interested in this ragtag group of people?

They were all he had been thinking about all day. Even in his sleep, an alluring smile graced his dreams, silky black hair on the edges of his consciousness. Was this the mysterious spell she seemed to cast on everyone? What was it about her that magnetized him? His obsession to bring her to justice was starting to blur into something else. Something stronger.

He sat back up as the nurse finally made her way to his side, roughly wrapping a blood pressure meter around his thick bicep. He internally rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration, exhaustion, and boredom. What a drag.

* * *

 _Okay, holy shit! It's been a wild few weeks... So sorry about being late again. I'll try to get back on track this week, I swear! If not, send me death threats (not really, but absolutely)_  
 _Um, so in the past few weeks-I have become an uncle. Made a few trips to the hospital because I started fainting everywhere. Been bedridden for one week with a fever of 102. And developed the lovely habit of staying up until 3:00 in the morning so I can feed my niece. So...yeah_

 _Alright, thank you so much for all your reviews! I don't remember the last time I thanked you, so I'll make sure to do that this week. Your feedback means so much to me! Honestly, I love hearing your opinions and tips on my story. It makes me feel so loved, and so heppy. I love you guys! Keep being awesome.  
This unfaithful writer doesn't deserve your amazing selves!_

 **Capritacorn:** I loved last chapter too :D I'm sorry for the cliffhanger (but not :})

 **YoungHeart:** Robin hurts my heart... But she'll get a happy ending, I promise! And I am in LOVE with ZoRobin, it's not even cool anymore.

 **JJ:** I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! I guess I really didn't explain anything last chapter, that's my bad. I'll answer all of your questions eventually, I swear.  
Zoro's got a rough road ahead of him...what _will_ he do?

 **Complicatedmind21:** You bet I'll continue! It's slow going, but I won't leave you hanging. Not this time.

 **Anyone:** Don't worry, Ima keep going no matter what. I may be late as hell, but better late than never :D

 **Some1:** Rubber man? Mafia boss? I have no idea what you're talking about O.o  
Yes, Zoro may be on the wrong side, but he's not so bad.

 **Neitherawakenorasleep:** You made a good point. Robin is a little OOC with her emotions. Thanks for the tip, I'll try to write her more accurately in future chapters.  
Honestly, I have no idea how many chapter this will have. I had a master plan when I first started, but it's kind of shifting and morphing as I go, so it's all but out the window at this point -_- So we'll have to see!


	8. Crystal Clear

The evening air was pleasantly chilly as the small group made their way down the street. They wound their way through the crowded sidewalks, with Chopper in the lead. Usopp followed the little doctor, Brook's bony hands on his shoulders. The two were singing the conga song as Nami nagged them from behind Brook's tall form. Robin couldn't stop laughing, her arm slid through Sanji's extended elbow. She could walk on her own, almost without pain now. But Sanji offered her his arm just to be safe. And Franky was the last, his eyes constantly scanning as he brought up the rear. Chopper had warned them that they were heading to a bad part of town, so they were all on guard, even as they laughed and talked.

But conversations died down significantly as Chopper turned down a wide alley, no streetlights to be seen. Usopp gulped loudly as the rest of them tensed. Sanji felt Robin's grip on his arm tighten, and he scanned the backstreet again for good measure. The two towering building were both made of brick, the lights on either side casting eerie shadows on the dark pavement. Franky glanced over his shoulder, just to be safe.

The doctor walked through confidently, so the others followed without saying a thing. The uneasiness lessened as they came through the other side, but didn't quite vanish. Everyone paused for a moment to take in the abandoned yard in front of them. There were quite a few warehouses spread out across the space, some lit up, some dark.

"Chopper, are you sure this is the right place?" Sanji asked, glancing down at Robin in concern.

Chopper just nodded, "Positive."

He didn't say another word as he strode forward again, headed toward one of the buildings. Sanji scanned the windows, light filtering through some kind of thin fabric, or paper that was blocking the view to inside. Smart.

They all watched as Usopp helped Chopper pull open the big door, everyone almost holding their breath.

The warehouse was empty. Chopper motioned for them to follow him as he slid inside, and they did, hesitantly. Everyone scanned the place, clearly on edge. Chopper looked like he was about to call out when something suddenly came crashing down from the rafters.

Nami screamed as they all stumbled back, Sanji stepping in front of Robin protectively.

Dust swirled around the man as he glared up at them from where he sat hunched over. Robin shivered as she watched him, a dangerous vibe emanating from his crouched form. His dark hair was wild and spiked, his eyes a piercing black. A thin scar ran under his left eye, stitched up carelessly. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving them.

But then a massive grin split his face, any aggression or danger vanishing.

"Chopper!" He laughed, scooping the small doctor up. Robin watched in utter shock as the two of them laughed and giggled together. The dark haired stranger pulled himself up, and she was surprised to see he was unusually short. The top of his head was barely past her shoulder. Who was this…boy?

"Wait, wait! I gotta introduce you. These are my friends." Chopper hopped out of the boy's arms, and skipped back toward the group. One by one, he filed through them, telling each of their names. Then he scampered over to the boy's feet, and turned toward the group.

"Everyone. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. One of the most powerful men in town."

The stranger laughed heartily, "Not just in town. I'm gonna be the strongest in the world!"

Chopper grinned, "Meet Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Zoro woke on his own, his body finally fed and well rested. Woah that felt nice. He reached up to rub his eyes before pushing himself off the pillow. Sengoku had suggested he go home to sleep, but Zoro had wanted to get right back to work the minute he was able. And now that he was back at a hundred percent, he was itching to get back on Raven's tail.

He slid into the briefing room, in a fresh change of clothes. Sengoku glanced up before waving him over. "Perfect timing. I was just sorting through these files again." He handed the young detective a pile of pictures. "Look through those and tell me if you recognize anyone. And tell me if there's anyone else not in that pile. I've got a list of a few residents who don't have criminal records themselves, but are connected to someone who does."

Zoro nodded, beginning to sift through the mugshots. The first few he didn't know, but soon came upon Franky's photo. He internally smirked. So he had been right. Franky did have a record. He pulled Franky's mugshot from the pile, and set it down on the table next to pictures of Nami and Raven.

He kept flipping through without recognizing anyone else. Until he paused at a picture that wasn't a mugshot, but instead a photo taken of a man in uniform. He stared at the Army soldier for a few moments, something vaguely familiar about his…nose. He blinked. He hadn't even recognized the man with his wild hair cropped short, but that nose was unmistakable. He slid the photo out and laid it on top of Franky's.

There were a few more men that he didn't recognize, but the very last picture showing a ghoulish face with dark sunken eyes, and an oddly contrasted afro was someone he could pick out anywhere. He added that to the pile. Sanji wasn't anywhere in the stack. He wondered, where had the man learned to fight so well?

"That everyone?" Sengoku interrupted his thoughts, and Zoro glanced back up at the Commander.

"Uh, no sir. There are two others. Nami called one of the men 'Sanji', and I don't know the other's name, but from what I saw, I'm pretty sure he's a doctor."

"Sanji…" Sengoku muttered, reaching down to flip through some other files on the table. "Ah, Sanji Vinsmoke?"

Zoro just shrugged. He hadn't heard any last names from anyone.

"Look familiar?" Sengoku pulled a small photo from the file, and turned it around to face Zoro.

The young detective studied the picture for a moment. It looked like it had been cropped out of a group photo of some sort, zoomed in on a young boy with the biggest smile. His blond hair and blue eyes were unmistakable. "Yes, Sir." He nodded, handing the picture back to Sengoku.

The Commander nodded. "Although he doesn't have any kind of record himself, he's got close ties with an old criminal, uh, 'Red Foot' Zeff. You heard of him?"

Zoro internally sighed. Of course. It all made sense now. "Yes, Sir, I have." The infamous ex-gangster was known for his signature fighting style, using only kicks. Sanji's style was a carbon copy of the older criminal. "Are the two related, Sir?"

Sengoku shook his head, absentmindedly moseying over other files, "No, not by blood. Apparently, Zeff raised the boy as his own when the kid's parents abandoned him. We've got quite a file on the boy due to keeping tabs on Zeff." He handed Zoro a folder, "See if anything in there is of any help.

"You had mentioned a doctor? This is one of the only people in town who has any kind of medical training. A, uh, Tony Chopper. Actually quite an accomplished doctor. No record. But suspiciously close friends with a mafia boss who's been gaining momentum recently. Uh, notes says he's called by his last name. And that he's abnormally small. Sound familiar?"

Zoro nodded, "Yes, Sir. He was pretty short."

Sengoku nodded approvingly, tossing Tony's file onto another stack. He reached over to the photos Zoro had picked out. "So, there's seven of them altogether?" He asked, flipping through the various photos and mugshots.

Zoro ran a quick count in his head before agreeing, "Everyone I saw, Sir."

The Commander grunted. "Well, that's quite a group she's collected for herself. None of them are too big by themselves, but they might cause trouble all together. Sit down, let me give you a briefing on all of them."

Zoro complied, pulling up a chair. Sengoku pulled Raven and Nami's photos from the stack, and held up Sanji's.

"Sanji Vinsmoke. Third son of the prestigious Vinsmoke family, who owns quite a few major corporations across the country. He was disowned for unknown reasons, and ran away from home, where 'Red Foot' Zeff found him and raised him as his own. Zeff taught him to fight, and the kid grew up helping out the old man in an diner he owned. A few years ago, he left Zeff's side to start out his own business and that's what he's been doing ever since."

Franky was next. "Cutty Flam. Better known as 'Franky'. He had his own gang a while back, called themselves the Franky Family. He used to be a big name in the underground, got pulled in a few times for little things like scavenging, stealing, public nudity. Nothing too serious. We knew he was up to bigger things, but we could never get any proof. He was well respected by those under him, and even some of the other gang bosses. We don't know what happened, if he retired or what. But one day, he just vanished, the Franky Family disappearing soon after. Of course he chooses now to resurface." He grumbled.

He pulled the photo of the young soldier forward and scanned over a file. "Usopp Sogeking. Army sniper. Went AWOL about a year after enlisting. He was known for his cowardly behavior, and running from battles instead of fighting. It says he was an excellent marksmen, but lacked the will to fight. Apparently his location's been known for a while, but he was so far out of reach, and the Army wasn't too interested in having him back anyway."

He moved on. "Brook Humming. A well known mercenary. He's credited with over a dozen deaths of notable persons, criminals and civilians alike. Not much is really known about him. No statistics, background, nothing. Apparently, he just appeared one day, and vanished just as quietly.

"And you've already seen Nami's and Raven's files, so that's pretty much it." Sengoku sighed, pulling up a chair for himself.

Zoro hesitated, scanning over the photos, his eyes resting on Raven's face.

"Sir, about Raven…" He wasn't sure at all how to phrase the question. "What happened at Ohara?"

He mentally flinched as Sengoku stiffened, his steely eyes fixing the young detective in a piercing stare. He didn't say anything for a while, his eyes boring into Zoro.

"You read the files." He said slowly, "You know what happened."

Zoro's mind worked a million miles an hour, trying to gauge Sengoku's reaction. Was the Commander being defensive? Honest? Did he know the truth? Was there even anything else to tell? Who was lying? Raven? Or the Government? Who could he believe?

"Yes, Sir. But that file was so brief. I was curious about more of the details." He watched the Commander for a moment, studying every inch of him. Sengoku remained stoic, but Zoro caught the way his narrowed ever so slightly.

"Why are you asking?" The question had so much pointed second meaning behind it, Zoro didn't quite know how to respond.

"No reason, Sir. I was just wondering. After seeing Raven up close, I just wanted to know a little more about what I was dealing with."

Sengoku leaned forward a little. It wasn't much, but Zoro could feel the intimidating intention of the move. "Why?" Sengoku asked again, this time the question a slightly different inquiry. "Did you talk with Raven? Did she say something to you?"

"No, Sir." Zoro had to think fast. The Commander's sharp insight was making him backpedal. "I just find her and her story…" He thought for the right word, "Intruiging."

Sengoku leaned away, crossing his arms. "I don't know if that's good or bad news, Roronoa. Are you still going to be able to do your job?"

Zoro gulped. Well, he sure knew how to cut to the chase. "Yes, Sir." He nodded, although deep down, he was asking himself the same question.

The Commander nodded, satisfied. "Good man. Then get back on the job as soon as you can. We've managed to track Raven and her group following the bus routes, and we've been watching them for a while. Although last report I got said they've moved into gang territory. From what our intelligence has told us, they're in Straw Hat's territory."

Zoro blinked, "Straw Hat, Sir?"

Sengoku nodded, sliding away from the table and gathering up various papers and folders, "Monkey D. Luffy. Better known as 'Straw Hat' Luffy. He's a young mafia boss who's been gaining a lot of attention and popularity recently. He comes from quite an interesting family I'm told, but that's not really important. If Raven's run to him for help, we'll be hard pressed to get her out again. We need you back out in the field as soon as possible."

Zoro nodded, sifting back through the files as Sengoku left the room. He held up the photo of Raven, taken from a distance as she glanced over her shoulder. A few days ago, he could have easily stared at her face with nothing but disdain and borderline disgust. Now he saw her with different eyes. It was impossible to ignore how beautiful she was, especially after seeing her fiery determination and fierce loyalty.

He just stared, his mind cluttered. Talking with Sengoku had done nothing but produce more questions. Sengoku's instant clam up hinted at Raven's honesty. That maybe he really didn't know anything. Or at least not everything. The more he thought about it, the more it was becoming clear the Government was hiding something. But what?

He groaned, tossing the photo away and running a hand through his hair. This whole case was becoming a bigger problem than he was prepared to deal with. Why was he feeling so frustrated? So conflicted? So lost.

He grit his teeth, and pushed himself away from the table, turning away from the pictures and files and words he didn't really want to read. Why was it, that the more he knew, the more discord he found in himself? Why was his gut going the opposite direction of his head?

* * *

The warehouse echoed in nonstop laughter. Robin didn't know what to think as she held her sides, giggling. She had heard a lot about this 'Straw Hat' Luffy, but she was not at all prepared for the real thing. He was only a boy, full of smiles and playfulness. He had welcomed them all eagerly, motioning them in to join him for food. So now, here they sat, eating and laughing together.

She watched the rest of the crowd, a smile settling on her lips. The two groups got along well, and seemed to be having a genuine good time. A contented sigh escaped her, and she leaned back on the worn love seat she was sitting in. Luffy had brought them to a living room type set up, where an assortment of cushions, sofas, and various kind of chairs were set up in an misshapen oval. In the middle was a picnic blanket, full of various snacks and goodies. Luffy had invited them to eat, but he seemed to be hogging most of it for himself.

Robin scooted aside as Nami came to join her. "Wow, what a weirdo." She shook her head, munching on an apple. "I can't believe _that_ is the most powerful mafia boss in the city." She rolled her eyes, watching as Luffy shoved a pair of chopsticks up his nose, Chopper following suit.

"It is strange, isn't it. But from what I've heard, he's well respected by everyone around. Including the police. If the Government itself is willing to acknowledge his strength, I won't underestimate him." Robin glanced over at the ginger, who only cocked an eyebrow, clearly still skeptical.

"Robin, Robin!" Both women looked up as Chopper came running over. "Robin, we have to ask Luffy if he'll help you." She exchanged an anxious glance with Nami as Chopper pulled her back toward Luffy.

Everybody kind of quieted as the two approached Luffy. They all knew what was about to happen, and as welcoming as Luffy was, they weren't sure how willing he would be to help a stranger.

"Luffy! Sit down, we gotta talk to you." Chopper motioned for Robin to take a seat too. The young gangster complied, grabbing up another snack before plopping down on a cushion.

"We have a favor to ask." The small doctor started. "We need your help in protecting Robin."

"Okay." Luffy blurted, barely letting Chopper finish.

Robin blinked. What.

"She's wanted by the Government." Chopper muttered, just to be clear.

Luffy just shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He took a bite of the bar he was holding.

Robin glanced down at Chopper who beamed back up at her. She looked over at Nami, who was staring at Luffy, wide eyed. Did he really…?

"Are you really willing to help me that easily?" She asked, not sure how to react at all.

Luffy nodded, fixing her in a childish, yet deeply serious gaze. "Yeah, why not? You're Chopper's friend, so that makes you my friend." And that was it.

She had to sit for a moment and process. What kind of a man was this? How could he be so feared and respected, but so friendly and open? She found herself baffled by the person in front of her. In all her life, she had never met someone so blindingly kind. Was he honestly going to help her without even knowing her? Without asking questions? Without judging her?

Of course he was.

She paused. Her eyes traveled around the room, moving from face to face. From Nami's annoyed look to Brook's shrieking laugh to Sanji's contented smirk. If she had learned anything in the past few days, it was that there were good people in the world.

And that people were kind.

And that the darkness she had known her entire life was not all there was to know of humanity. That there was light. And love. And sunshine that she could see in the smiles around her.

This was the beauty of humanity. This was why she was alive.

* * *

 _Thank you for last chapter's reviews! They is making me feel very special~_

 **Fyrloczek:** Hello! I am very heppy you like my story :D That makes me smile x)  
And ooh, I hadn't really been thinking about Sanji and Zoro fighting again-but I think they'll have to clash again. Weheheheh

 **Capritacorn:** Huehuehue. You catch on faster than Zoro does (What a marimo smh)  
Ya, I'm glad I could clear some things up about Robin, and what all went down. And Zoro's a little slow…but he'll definitely come to understand the truth. Eventually :0

 **Anyone:** Welp, we'll have to see...what will Zoro do next? Who knows? You don't know. I don't know. He doesn't even know. *sigh* And no worries, I'll definitely be continuing!


	9. A Different Kind of Math

_I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY_

 _I am so ashamed! Oh my god, I got so caught up in other things, I didn't even remember that the next update was due! Ahh, I'm so sorry! If my late updates are too much deal with, I totally understand if you don't want to support me anyway (I wouldn't support someone who has failed you as much as I have, so no hard feelings at all)_

 _Anyway, here you all go! I will hopefully be able to get back on track after this._

* * *

Robin was nestled into a worn love seat, her eyelids drooping low as drowsiness washed over her again. Even though she had been in and out of consciousness a lot in the past few days, she hadn't gotten any good sleep. She was tired now, and the usual urgency that stalked her seemed to be held at bay.

The chaos around her was something she had grown accustomed to in the last three days. There was a constant flow of noise, whether from people, or the city outside. Sanji and Franky exchanged watch hours, and everyone kept an overall vigilance. However, Luffy's presence lived up to its expectations, and no one gave them any trouble, and not a single cop had been seen since their arrival. So Robin let her eyes close, and enjoyed the peace.

Just as she fell into a deep sleep, there was a loud knock at the door.

* * *

Zoro flipped through blueprints and plans without really seeing any of them. His head seemed so full, he couldn't really focus on anything in particular. He was just a jumble of thoughts and questions and theories. There didn't seem to be anything solid in his head anymore.

"Roronoa!" He jumped as a voice cut into the thoughts he wasn't thinking. He glanced up at a frowning Sengoku. "Yes, Sir?"

Sengoku's eyes narrowed in observation. "I called your name three times, and you didn't respond. Are you sure you're up to this?"

Zoro wasn't sure if the commander sounded irritated, or genuinely concerned. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." He set down the plans he had been staring at to give the Commander his full attention.

Sengoku seemed satisfied. "We're bringing in someone new on Raven's case. He's had quite a bit of experience with her, and he'll be a good asset to you. If you two work together, I believe we're that much closer to bring Raven in."

Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and closed it again. The commander seemed to have made up his mind, and there was no use arguing. He sighed, and nodded.

Sengoku returned the gesture, then walked over to the door and called to someone standing outside.

The detective readjusted the papers on the table, organizing them as a new set of footsteps sauntered into the room. Zoro looked up at the newcomer. He was not at all impressed.

A strange looking person stood in front of him, someone who managed to be a perfect contradiction. He looked both very old and very young. He was tall and broad shouldered, but thin and gave Zoro the odd impression of a noodle. His hair was a dirty shade of purple, and fell in mindless waves. His pale face was partly covered by what Zoro thought was a leather mask, which did little to hide the dark circles under his eyes. He was greasy and ordinary looking. Except for his eyes. They didn't fit him, like golden buttons sown onto a rag doll. In the split second they made eye contact, Zoro could tell he was made of either cunning or cruel. He was glaring in a way Zoro couldn't read. Afraid, but somehow arrogant at the same time.

The newcomer grinned, half his smile hidden behind worn leather. "Spandam. At your service."

Zoro swallowed the snarl that had materialized in his mouth, and extended his hand, "Roronoa Zoro." The handshake was unexpectedly firm, and Zoro forced a smile, "Let's work well together."

Spandam's eyes went straight to the papers under Zoro's hand, and he reached for them, "May I?"

Zoro only shrugged, using the excuse to take a step back. Spandam smiled again, slightly less eerie than before. "Thank you," He chirped, sliding into a chair at the table.

Zoro only watched him for a moment. Spandam went straight to work, without bothering with any other introductions. He had to appreciate the man's focus. Whatever odd impression he gave, he knew when to get to work. Zoro nodded to himself, and took a seat next to the newcomer. "So let me fill you in."

* * *

Everyone in the room was instantly on edge the minute the knock echoed through the warehouse. All conversations ceased immediately, everyone's attention turning to the big doors.

Nami almost bolted upright, searching for Robin. Franky, Sanji, Robin, Usopp and herself were the only ones in the room, Chopper, Brook and Luffy gone out for a bit. She breathed out a small sigh of relief when she saw Robin curled up on one of the couches, asleep. But the urgency returned when she turned her attention back to the door.

Whoever was outside knocked again, the doors shaking form the force. Nami slid toward Robin, Franky and Sanji moving between the women and the door. Usopp climbed to his feet, eyes wide. All of them seemed to hold their breath.

"Who's there?" Sanji called, tensing. Nobody said anything, on either side.

Everyone leapt back as the doors slammed open, an angry figure stomping into the room. The click of heels reverberated across the place as the woman surged toward Sanji.

"How dare you!" She hissed, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my Love's home!"

Nami felt her jaw drop as the woman spun effortlessly, landing a heavy kick against Sanji's side. She watched him practically fold over, flying into several boxes that were stacked along the side. The bartender hadn't even had time to blink. "Sanji!" She called, taking a step in his direction. And rolled her eyes.

He sat back up, completely unfazed, his eyes practically glowing with a goofy grin on his face. Of course he was fine. She looked back over at the strange woman, and knew exactly why. It wasn't that Sanji hadn't been able to block her kick. He just hadn't, she was a woman. And a beautiful one.

She stood tall, a delicate hand nestled into her cinched waist. Her shapely form was obvious under the tight purple dress she wore, her long legs showing through a thigh-high slit up her right side. Nami sighed. Of course, Sanji would be helpless.

Despite her initial hostility, the woman turned to Franky, but made no move to attack him at first. "Who are you people? Where's my husband? What have you done with him?" She started toward him, but he held up a hand to calm her.

"Woah, Lady, slow down there. I don't know who you're talking about, but we haven't done anything with anybody! We're here under Luffy's invitation."

Nami did a double take as the woman completely transformed. The intimidating goddess melted into a school girl almost instantly. "Oh! Luffy, my love!" She giggled to herself, her face turning an unbelievable shade of red.

Franky glanced over his shoulder, his eyes full of questions. Nami shrugged, just as confused.

"You!" Nami jumped as the woman snapped at her, "What are you doing here!" She took a few steps toward the ginger, but Franky's advance caused her to stop. Nami was suddenly very thankful for the mechanic's hulking size.

But the woman was not finished. She glared up at Franky, then turned her attention back to Nami. "What are you doing here?" She hissed again. She seemed to see Robin for the first time, and her eyes almost doubled in size. "Wha-! Who-Who is that! Who are you! Why are you here? Why did Luffy bring you here! You stole my Love from me!"

Nami started to disagree, but realized she had no idea what she was supposed to be disagreeing with. Who was this crazy lady!?

"Oh, hey Hammock!"

Everyone in the room turned at the sound of Luffy's voice.

"Luffy!" The woman cried out, diving towards the young gangster.

* * *

Robin was alone.

Alone in the dark house.

She called out for _, but there was no answer. Her feet started moving, shuffling along, carrying her down the steps.

She dug her hands into the grass. Summer grass. Green and thick. And warm.

She looked down the cliff. It slid straight into a liquid yellow light. An egg yolk sun, it hung there just beneath her feet; so close she could touch it, but unreachable.

"How did you find me?" She heard Raven say.

She frowned, turning to look at Zoro leaning against the apartment wall.

 _Raven's eyes narrowed. "How did you find me?" He was so relaxed, but she didn't let her guard down. She knew how he fought. He moved fast and hit hard. She wasn't taking any chances._

 _"_ _Nami brought me right to you." He said, looking around the apartment lazily._

 _Raven blinked in disbelief. Nami had betrayed her? "She told you where I was?"_

 _Zoro laughed, a horrid sound, "No, nothing like that. You're little burglar is actually surprisingly loyal. No, I tracked her. Figured she'd bring me to you eventually." He blinked, slowly. "And here you are."_

 _Raven frowned slightly, "Here I am."_

He was gone.

She blinked, turning back toward the egg yolk sun.

She screamed at the flames that leapt up around the house, cackling in silence. "_!" She called again, but there was still only quiet.

 _"_ _I don't believe it." He whispered._

She looked up at him, his face a blank space.

 _She leaned back a little farther, frowning a little. "You don't believe what?"_

His faceless head moved.

 _He blinked, "I don't believe what they say about you."_

The sun burned below her.

Her foot slid off the edge of the cliff, and she screamed as she started to fall. Towards the fire. She screamed again, her voice going silent, overpowered by the other voices that filled her ears. Voices of her friends, family, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers. They all cried out at her, demanding she repay them for her life.

She should not have been allowed to live.

She should have burned with the rest of them.

"No! No!" She clamped her hands over ears, the egg yolk sun swallowing her up.

"Just breathe."

 _He gingerly slid his hand behind her waist, bringing his knee up slowly between her legs for her to sit on, which she did. She didn't fight him as he let her lean on him, and he reclined back, supporting her weight. "Just breathe."_

She reached out to him. To anyone.

 _Save Me._

 __ came running with his arms outstretched, and _ soon followed. She sunk into their comforting embrace, the pain and loss that was her past swallowing her all over again._

Save me. She cried, a single tear tracing a line down her cheek.

 _He shook his head, silencing her. "I may not be the nicest person, but I'm not cruel."_

 _He readjusted himself, both his arms gently sliding around her so that she didn't fall. She leaned on him some more, welcoming the reprieve from the burn she felt._

Like summer grass.

She reached up and wound her fingers into his hair, even though she knew she should be running away.

Shouldn't she?

 _He reached up slowly, hesitantly, and ran his fingers through her hair._

She closed her eyes, the house melting away as the egg yolk sun sank into small flames and dripped into warm, summer grass.

Her dress rustled in the soft breeze as she walked through the grass, cool against her bare feet.

 _His hair was a light green, and she was reminded of summer grass._

She leaned down to run her hands through his hair, digging her fingers into the cool grass.

 _Damn Mosshead._

She burst out laughing, closing her eyes as shadows reached out to her again.

* * *

Robin jerked awake as a woman shrieked Luffy's name. Nami was standing over her, and glanced down as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" The ginger asked. Robin closed her eyes for a moment and nodded, a smile spreading over her face. It had been years since she had slept well enough to dream. Good or bad, it was a wonderful sensation.

She pushed herself up, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. What was going on? She looked up to see everyone's attention on a woman in the center of the room. She cocked her head, trying to place where she had seen that face before. "Boa Hancock!" She smiled, getting to her feet.

Nami glanced up at her, "Who, her? Who is she?" Robin looked over at her friend. The motel owner seemed annoyed. What exactly had she missed.

"Her name is Boa Hancock, better known as the Gangster Empress. She's a mafia boss whose power stretches far outside the walls of this city. She's said to turn men to stone with her beauty, and that no man can resist her charm."

Nami scoffed, "Yeah, I noticed." Robin looked over to see her glare in Sanji's direction. Ah. "But I've also heard rumors that she looks down on all men, so there's no need to worry."

The ginger smiled, "That's comforting I suppose. But she doesn't seem to be 'looking down' on Luffy at all." She pointed toward the two of them.

Robin's eyes tracked back up to where Boa was indeed hanging all over Luffy, and much to Robin's amusement, Luffy barely seemed to notice.

"Hey, can you get off me for a second? I gotta put this stuff down." Luffy was attempting to shake her off, looking more inconvenienced than anything else. "Hammock! Come on, back off for a second."

Nami slid away from her side, and Robin watched for a moment as she went back to Sanji. She smiled to herself.

The two of them fit well together, despite the apparent tension. Sanji appeared to fall for every woman he laid eyes on, but Robin could tell it was nothing real. However, he acted differently around Nami. His smile was more sincere, his laugh real. He liked her, it was obvious.

And Nami was the same. She ignored him, and shut him down all the time. But it was obvious she secretly enjoyed the attention. And when they had first met, Nami had confessed she did have feelings for him.

Which was more than Robin was doing.

Her smile faltered for a moment, and slowly vanished as a certain green headed idiot came to mind. Her dream also returned, along with many uncertain feelings. She had never seen any of her pursuers as anything more than an obstacle to avoid. But Zoro was different. She paid special attention to him, and she didn't know why. He was strangely alluring, with something of a gentle side hidden away.

He was different then the rest of the men who had chased after her. He saw her differently, and that made him special.

It wasn't a fact she could deny anymore. He was special to her. He gave her a chance. He refused to just swallow the notion that she was evil. The rest of them had. But he believed in her. At least enough. He had given her a chance, and it wasn't something she was going to waste. She had to meet him halfway.

She straightened her shoulders, walking into the mess of people. The many voices slowly died down as she approached the Gangster Empress. She had to form a plan, quick. If Zoro was going to believe her, then she had to make it easy for the two of them to communicate.

And that was going to take a lot of risks. She needed the strongest people on her side. She couldn't do this by herself.

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I know it's been way too long, so if my responses don't make any sense to you, I'm so sorry! I had them written down from before, so honestly, I don't even remember what was said._

 **Anyone:** Heck yeah, Luffy! It might be a little sad, because he won't be quite as impressive without his rubber powers…but we shall see what he can do here, hmm?

 **JJ:** I'd bet money on your guesses, you're spot on xD (although don't tell anyone else) Hopefully what I have planned will live up to your expectations, there's so much pressure to do well :D  
Yes, I needed the police to have a little more character, and Sengoku seemed like the perfect frontman. He gives me the same impression as you described, so I'm glad I portrayed him correctly, yes! Author points for self!  
And *wink wink* yeee Zoro can't really resist the Enchantress much longer, can he? Huehuehue

 **YoungHeart:** You bet they'll be plenty more fights now that Luffy's been thrown in the mix :D And Luffy already has his Queen, you'll see ;)  
Well…I hadn't planned that Luffy's background would get too much of a spotlight…but maybe. I'll have to see *shrug*

 **Guest:** I will, I will, and I'm so sorry it's late! I'll try to do better now!

 **TakaKarin:** Ah~your words are like a rainbow after the rain. Thank you so much! Even though I am lacking when it comes to faithful updates, I do still work hard on portraying everyone well, so that means a lot to hear you say those things.

 _I will try to do better with updates! I know I say this a lot, so if I let you down again, I'm so sorry. Please continue to support me, it means so much to me that you do. This disloyal writer does not deserve you. I love you all, and I hope you're doing well!_


	10. Uncover it All

No one said anything.

Robin glanced at Nami. The two shared a look, then turned their attention back to Hancock. She looked strained, like she couldn't even find the words to answer Robin's request.

"Well, of course I _can_ help you." The gangster shifted in her seat, "But _why_ should I? It doesn't benefit me any to hide you and your little group."

Robin thought for a moment, but nothing came. Because it was true. There was really nothing in it for her. She didn't even have any kind of favor or money to trade.

But before she got the chance to say a word, Luffy draped himself over the back of Hancock's chair, ripping open another snack bar, "Ah come on, Hangug! It wouldn't be too hard for you, just help her out!"

Robin had to stop her jaw from dropping as Boa's face instantly softened as she turned to Luffy.

"Well of course, anything for you, my Love!" She smiled sweetly, taking a moment to stare at him.

Robin and Nami shared another look.

The gangster turned back to them, "If my Darling requests it, I have no choice but to comply." Her face was like steel again, the transitions blinding.

Robin nodded, lowering her head in gratitude, "Thank you." She said softly.

She had never said those words to anyone, and they felt foreign in her mouth. She had never even dared to ask anyone for help. It was strange now. She hadn't quite realized that she had changed. That she had started to trust people. To rely on them.

It felt odd. Warm. Comfortable. Like curling up by the fire on a winter's night. That was how they were. A cozy, gentle fire.

* * *

Zoro sat in silence, watching the newcomer graze over the group's photos and files. He had spread them all out in front of him, and then hadn't touched them. He was just looking at them. Memorizing? He couldn't quite tell.

"If you want to say something, you can." Spandam's greasy voice pulled Zoro's attention to his face. He wasn't looking at the detective at all, but just continued to muse over the papers.

When Zoro didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes flicked up.

They had eye contact for a moment, sizing each other up.

"Are you a detective, Spandam?" Zoro finally asked, leaning back in his chair.

Those golden eyes narrowed, following a lazy path around the room. Spandam's face twisted in thought. "I'm not _quite_ a 'detective'. I'm what you could call…a helper. See, I'm not interested in anyone else's case but this one, so I wouldn't be a very good detective." He smirked, "You understand."

Zoro had to take a moment. What the hell did that even mean? Not interested in any other cases?

"A helper, huh? If it's only on this case, what do you help with?" He looked to study the man's reaction, but everything about him was so odd and unreadable.

But a look flashed across Spandam's face that Zoro could recognize on anyone. Rage. Deep, deep rage.

"I help with bringing that murderous, vile _witch_ to justice!" His hands curled into fists and the muscles in his cheeks bulged as his jaw clenched.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "You have a history with Raven?"

What on earth was Sengoku thinking? Bringing someone like this onto the case? He wasn't even a detective, and seemed to have some sort of personal attachment to Raven.

"You could say that." Spandam smirked, his face glazing over as thoughts swallowed him. "She probably says the government killed off her 'innocent' family. They brought it on themselves, with their meddling!"

Zoro said nothing.

Spandam took a breath, "She's a maniac, running around blaming us, when she was the one who did it!" He reached up to rub his temple, visibly relaxing. "I know you're going to say personal attachments aren't a good thing, but I just have to see this murderer put behind bars. My father was one of the rescuers that went to Ohara." He stalled, "He was one of the one's that didn't come back."

The room went quiet in a heavy silence.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Zoro said softly. Spandam didn't meet his gaze, but nodded.

"It was years ago. I was only a kid. But ever since that day, when he died in her fire, I knew that I wouldn't stop until she was put away."

Zoro could feel his resolve. "I suppose the reason's irrelevant, isn't it?" He offered him a friendly smile. "As long as you can do your job, we won't have a problem." He pushed his chair back, standing up to stretch his legs. "I'll see you tomorrow." He offered his hand to Spandam, who shook it wordlessly.

Zoro left the room, a tight frown etched into his forehead. Spandam's words echoed in his head. " _They brought it on themselves, with their meddling!_ "

It was just one sentence. Spandam seemed a little off the wall, it didn't mean anything. He was just talking. Right?

But it played and played, a dozen more questions surfacing.

Raven's voice found its way to the front of his mind. " _Don't say that name…Don't say that name like you know anything!_ "

" _They brought it on themselves, with their meddling!_ "

" _No one gets to hurt my family again._ "

" _They brought it on themselves…_ "

" _She probably says the government killed off her 'innocent' family. They brought it on themselves, with their meddling!_ "

" _…_ _with their meddling!_ "

He stopped walking, and just stood, collecting his thoughts. Little snippets that he hadn't paid enough attention to.

 _He had seen the files of her crime, the slaughter of her entire family._

 _"_ _They brought it on themselves, with their meddling!"_

He frowned even deeper.

Nami's voice appeared, her tear-streaked face with it. " _Do you really believe she could kill another person!?_ "…" _Because Raven's never killed anyone. I know you know that._ "

He did. He almost smiled, despite what that meant. He did know that. It didn't matter what he was told anymore. What Sengoku said. Or Spandam. Or anyone. It all washed away. Because he had seen Raven. Felt her, face to face. He had been so close to her. Fought with her. Cared for her. Almost killed her. She was tired. Gentle, and sad. She was strong, but weary. She was nothing that he had been told. Nothing the gross picture painted her out to be. She didn't fit the mold he had been lead to believe she did. But there was something. Something about her that they were afraid of. She knew something. She had to. Or else they wouldn't chase her down like a dog. How long? How long had she been running?

She was right. He didn't know about Ohara. He didn't know anything. Not truly. It was like his entire world was crumbling in front of him, everything he thought he could count on melting away in the heat. Life was blurring over, two fixed points appearing.

One was Raven, crystal clear, but unsure, and unfinished, still a mystery that he wanted to discover.

Two. He had been lied to.

And he was now on a mission to find the truth.

"Justice" or not, he would uncover it all.

* * *

It had only been hours, and Zoro was casually eating dinner when his radio buzzed. He put down his fork and pulled the irritating device out of its holder at his hip.

"Roronoa! You need to get back here immediately." Sengoku's voice was tense, and Zoro knew exactly what that meant.

"On my way." He slid back from his chair, and left the money for his meal on the table before leaving the place. "What's happened, Sir?" Luckily, he hadn't gone far for a meal, so it was a quick walk back to headquarters.

"There's been another…development in Raven's case." Zoro couldn't tell if he sounded annoyed or impressed. Or a mix of the two?

"There's a briefing as soon as you get back. How long will it take you to get here?"

"Just walking in the door, Sir." He said, pushing through the glass.

"Good. Hurry it up. We have to make this quick."

* * *

Robin had never realized how fun people-watching was. The only kind of people-watching she had ever done was fearfully looking over her shoulder to check if she was being pursued.

Nami had proposed they go to the mall. And after a somewhat reluctant agreement, Robin was enjoying herself. People came and went. Whole families, out for a treat. Some poor stressed moms, with a whole bundle of children. Young couples, all doe-eyed and giggly. A few by themselves, come to buy what the needed, and leave. A couple of power walkers, huffing it around the place. Big groups of kids, laughing and yelling. Some old ladies that hobbled by, unbothered by anything around them. She watched an old man shuffle past, leaning heavily on a cane, an arm linked through a younger man's elbow, who she assumed was his grandson.

She smiled. Humans were such strange creatures. She wondered how there could be such peace some places, and such torment in others.

"Here you go." A smoothie appeared.

She glanced up as Nami plopped down beside her. "Ahhh, this is great, isn't it? Just being able to sit back and relax. Stare off into space. Creep on some people." She took a sip of her own smoothie.

Robin smiled. That was exactly what she had just been thinking. Even if they had originally bonded out of necessity, she could confidently say Nami was her friend. It was almost like she could read her mind.

She took a sip as the old man's cane clacked rhythmically past them. She hadn't had a smoothie in what seemed like forever. She had only eaten to survive, not for the pleasure of it. This was sweet. Cold, but still delicious. She couldn't tell what, but it was a blend of fruits.

"Grandpa, come on. We're going to be late." She glanced up as the grandpa-grandson duo shuffled by.

For the third time.

She froze where she was, unable to stop herself from shifting into defense mode.

No. No, she was just overthinking! She was just paranoid. Right?

She dared a glance up at them, and fear swallowed her as the "grandson" was staring straight at her.

But then he smiled, and offered her a friendly wave.

Oh.

Oh, of course. He's just being nice. Nothing was the matter. Everything was fine.

He turned back around and kept walking.

But then she saw the translucent, wired cord that spiraled into the back of his shirt. And the one the "Grandpa" was wearing as well.

And when he glanced back to look at her one more time, she swallowed the knot in her throat, a firm determination settling over her.

"Nami, we have to go." She got to her feet, trying her best to look casual.

"Yeah, we do." Nami was glaring at the back of the man's head. She had seen them too. She hopped up, tossed her smoothie cup into the trashcan, and pulled out her phone.

"Just act natural. Stay calm. If they know we've seen them, we might not have a chance to get out easily." She said nonchalantly, scrolling through her phone. She linked her arm through Robin's, and gave her a reassuring smile as the phone dial rang.

"Nami, my Darling!" Sanji's voice came through, and Robin could practically hear his cheesy grin. She caught the small smile that touched Nami's lips, but said nothing.

"Hey Sanji. We're heading back early. We didn't find the right shoes."

Robin heard Sanji's instant shift, telling them he was on his way, Franky in tow. It was so like Nami to have a code word. And she had told everyone else too. Robin's heart was touched. They were all working so hard to keep her safe.

* * *

Zoro was barely breathing. Every muscle in his body was relaxed; but at the same time, he was so tense, he felt like he would rip apart. Spandam crouched beside him, glaring in the dark.

They had been sent out immediately after the briefing. Sengoku had almost been at a loss for words. The sudden shift in Raven's behavior over the past weeks was baffling, and her and her group was getting more dangerous by the second. Sengoku revealed she had now somehow enlisted the help of the "Gangster Empress", Boa Hancock.

The Empress was notorious for her snobbish attitude, so no one could fathom how Raven had done it. Maybe they knew each other beforehand? Were related somehow? None of their ideas seemed to make sense.

But whatever the reason, word was quickly spreading through the underground about the fugitive the Empress was protecting. Their spies had brought back the news, and Sengoku had decided to take immediate action. Luffy was a rookie, still up and coming. He was strong, but not enough to really worry about. But Hancock? Boa was well known, above and below ground, for her power and ruthlessness. She was one of the strongest gangsters around, and it was too dangerous to leave it alone any longer.

Sengoku had been clear. The goal was to take Raven alive, but it was more important that she didn't escape. Other than Raven, they were to capture anyone they could. So here they sat. Stealthy and silent. Waiting.

Spandam was practically itching with bloodlust, fire in his eyes. Zoro stayed close behind him, a different goal in mind.

* * *

Robin was still tense. It had been a full afternoon, and she still felt the urge to look behind her overwhelming. It was a habit she hadn't realized she was slowly breaking. Until it returned.

Sanji and Franky had gotten them back to the warehouse without incident, and the group was now relaxing around a small fire.

Boa had stayed close to them since agreeing to Robin's request; and although she had nothing but disdain for everyone else, her face lit up every time Luffy entered the room. Robin wondered what kind of relationship the two had. Just from watching, it seemed entirely one sided. Luffy couldn't care less, and Boa was completely smitten. It was a little odd, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

She glanced up as Sanji settled onto the couch next to her. "You look tired, my beautiful Robin." His presence was comforting, and she felt the tension in her shoulders give a little.

"I suppose that's a good way of putting it. I am a little tired." She did her best to smile, and he returned it before turning back to the fire. She followed his gaze.

Luffy, Chopper, and Brook were all laughing and talking, roasting marshmallows and chocolate, and some other random snacks that Luffy had pulled out. Boa was sitting daintily beside him, her eyes sparkling in the firelight. Nami and Franky were perched on some boxes propped up, chatting quietly. Usopp was fast asleep, his snoring barely audible over the racket of the rest of the party.

Robin watched each one, taking a deep breath. She sighed, rolling her neck out. It was fine. Everything was fine. The deep fear of being found was still there, but she had to remind herself that she did not have to depend on herself alone. Everyone around her were strong fighters, and loyal friends. She took another deep breath, letting her eyes close for a moment. It was all going to be okay.

* * *

Zoro moved with no noise. Just in front of him, Spandam was not so stealthy, but still impressively quiet. He glanced over his shoulder as the squad spread out around the warehouse. They were all well trained, and Zoro wasn't sure how Raven and her group would handle this.

He had to talk to her before the night was finished. He didn't know how, but he had to. He wasn't sure how she felt about him. Their last encounter hadn't been very good at all, so he was a little nervous as to how this one would go. It was a weird feeling, and definitely not one he was used to dealing with. The thought of seeing her again, without trying to kidnap her, was new. It was a tight feeling, deep in his stomach, kind of fluttery.

His thoughts turned back to the night's endeavor. Spandam was slowly getting to his feet, reaching up to peek through a window. Most of them were covered with a thing paper, just enough to block the view of inside. But Spandam seemed to have found a rip, and beckoned Zoro to have a look. He did, craning to see through a small tear at the corner of the window.

Everyone inside was just…sitting. No one seemed particularly tense, or angry. He blinked. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it definitely hadn't been a bunch of gangsters relaxing around a fire. He scanned all the faces visible, until his eyes came to rest on Raven's. She was sitting on a ragged looking couch, smiling softly. He stared at her for a moment. Her knees were tucked up beside her, and she was leaning on her hand. She laughed at something the blond cook said, and Zoro almost smiled. He had never seen her look so happy.

"On your signal, Detective." Spandam's voice was dripping with anticipation. He was so eager, and Zoro didn't like that he didn't know why. He was uneasy, unsure of how this man would act.

He glanced back over, "What are you waiting for?" He hissed.

Zoro took a deep breath. He had to trust Raven would find her own way out. He raised his arm, knowing full well every eye was on him at the moment.

* * *

Everyone jumped as a huge crash thundered through the building. Robin almost jumped up, but Sanji's strong arm around her waist stopped her.

"Stay down!" He dragged her to the ground as a chaos erupted throughout the room. She saw Luffy vault over the couch, straight into the mayhem, Boa right behind him.

"Get her out of here!" Nami slid to Sanji's side, and the two of them gathered her up. Sanji almost opened his mouth to protest, but Nami cupped a hand over his mouth, "Go now!"

Robin pretended not to see the tender look they shared before Sanji swept her away. Her pulled her around the couch, and barely checked their surroundings before racing for a side door, her feet barely touching the ground.

Before she could tell him to put her down, he touch left her as he sent an armed man flying. She stumbled, barely getting her bearings when a hand came diving toward her. She threw her arms up, blocking the strike. There were people everywhere, she couldn't see anything!

She felt a hand clamp around her wrist, and Sanji pulled her into him, turning her away from a knife that flew right where her head had been. Sanji's kick connected solidly with the man's chin, and Robin watched him collapse, unconscious.

"You need to get out!" Sanji yelled by her ear. "It's most important that you get out alive."

She shook her head, "I can't just run and leave all of you!"

He smiled, pushing her behind him as another soldier came at them. "Come on now, you think we can't get out by ourselves?" He spun effortlessly, his hook kick completely knocking the man off his feet. "We'll find you again. I promise. Now go!"

She still hesitated.

"Come on, Nami will never forgive me if I don't make sure you get out of here. Plus, she'll be so upset. She sees you as a friend now. We all do. So get out while you can, and we'll know we did something right."

Before she could argue anything else, he whirled around, pushing her toward the side door he had been running to. "Go, run!"

So she did. It didn't feel good, but he was right. It was her they were after, so she had to get away. She shoved through the door, slamming it shut behind her as she ran into the dark. She didn't know this town well, but that didn't matter. She knew how to run in cities, and the places to hide. She would get away, and wait for the rest of them.

* * *

 _Happy New Year!_

 _My New Year's gift to you all. I actually can't say how sorry I am that it took so long, so I'm not going to try. Thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy!_


	11. All In

She barreled through the door, barely able to see in the dimly-lit alley.

A hulking figure suddenly appeared in front of her, and she had to stop herself from screaming as she crashed into him. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her aside, into a pile of boxes and plastic bags. She fought against him, but his grip never loosened. She kicked at the ground, shoving them both off balance. They fell back, collapsing into a heap. His body hit the ground hard underneath her, cushioning her fall.

"Shh, shh! It's me!" Zoro's voice was very close to her, and she felt his finger brush her lips to silence her. They both froze as someone came very close.

"Where did she go? Where the hell did she go!" A voice Robin didn't recognize hissed in the night.

Zoro stiffened as Spandam trudged past them, two soldiers in tow. "Go back, and see if she went the other way!" He snapped, standing still for a few moments. He didn't dare breathe until he heard his steps fade into the distance.

He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing a little. He then became sharply aware of Raven's body on top of his own. One of her arms was across his chest, the collar of his vest in a death grip. Their legs were twisted around each other awkwardly, and he was suddenly very glad for the dark.

"It's okay, he's gone for now." He pulled his arms back from around her, and felt her turn her head. A strand of her hair fell forward to brush his cheek. She didn't seem to notice, and climbed off of him without saying a word.

Robin's eyes weren't adjusted enough to see yet, but she recognized his voice easily. "What are you doing?" She whispered as he pushed himself up beside her.

"I-" He paused for a moment, "I needed to talk to you." There was no aggression in his voice; and even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was sincere.

Raven said nothing, but he knew she was just sitting there, waiting for him to continue. Zoro gulped.

"I want to know the truth. The real truth, no matter if I like it or not." He paused to take a deep breath. "I don't trust-" He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "I don't trust my people. They've all been telling me the same thing, but I don't believe it. And it feels weird to even be thinking this, but I want…no I _need_ , to hear it from you.

"What really happened at Ohara?"

Raven stalled in the shadows. She had been planning to talk with him, but she hadn't been expecting he had done the same.

She took a shaky breath.

"Ohara-", She stopped suddenly, pulling him deeper into the shadows as a soldier jogged by. "Now's not really the best time to have this talk!"

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything else!" He whispered, and she felt his breath on her cheek. She hadn't realized they were so close. She leaned away from him quickly.

As she sat back, Zoro pushed himself into a crouch, peeking over the tops of the boxes they were hidden behind. There were more soldiers starting to search the alleyway, the fight inside dying down. He knew everyone in the squad was armed, but he hadn't heard any gunshots, which was good. Maybe the rest of Raven's crew had gotten away with ease. But they couldn't stay here for long.

"You have to go." He said, getting to his feet. "They'll find you eventually if we just stay here."

As he stood, she saw him offer his hand, which she took. He pulled her up gently, and she smiled slightly as he didn't let go.

"Come on." He stepped over the bags that had hidden them, helping her behind him. He felt like he was going crazy. Her hand was burning into his, every touch electric.

"Go." He dropped her hand, gesturing down the alley. It was empty for the moment, but it definitely wasn't guaranteed to stay that way.

Robin scanned both ways. Zoro had pulled her up in front of him, his back to the rest of the men coming to investigate the alley. Shielding her from their view. She reached out gently, her hand brushing his again. His fingers tangled into hers, and he didn't say a thing. "Thank you." She said quietly.

His hand tightened on hers for just a moment. Just enough.

She slid away from him, and he watched her retreat in the dark.

"Raven!" He called after her quietly. He heard her stop, and barely saw her walking back toward him. Her hands were suddenly on his face, and he let her pull him down toward her. "It's Robin!" She hissed in his ear.

His eyes stung as a flashlight beam suddenly blinded him. Her touch left him, and he could barely react before his arms were wrenched behind him, and he was forced to his knees.

"Well, what a surprise!" Spandam's voice was dripping with malice. "You've been helping her the whole time!"

Zoro tried not to glare. "You don't know what you're talking about."

It wasn't a hard hit, but his head still snapped sideways uncomfortably. Spandam pulled back his fist, his eyes wild. Zoro didn't move for a moment, his cheek stinging.

"Ooh, I bet Sengoku is going to _love_ this, isn't he." Spandam's eyes burned down at him, and Zoro didn't even bother to respond.

He had known this wasn't going to be easy. It was started now. It was all or nothing from now on.

* * *

Zoro had never been on this side of the interrogation table. They had dragged him back to headquarters without saying a thing. He didn't see any other prisoners, so he assumed that meant Raven's group had all gotten away successfully.

Not Raven. Robin.

He didn't even know what to think. How to interpret that. Was it her real name? He wished he could ask her. Why had she told him? Was she trusting him? Baiting him? He couldn't tell.

He let out an annoyed sigh, running his hands through his hair. He was so _frustrated_.

He had no way of contacting her; and wasn't sure he would be able to find a way. Now he was under suspicion, and doubted they would let him continue to help after this. Everyone was so tightly wound when it came to "Raven's" case. He could easily see now that it was so much more than just a simple murder case. People only got this obsessed when something was at risk. When they were desperate. Desperate to hide something. Or silence someone.

He understood Nami's loyalty to her now. Everyone's desperation to protect her. He felt the same. Although, his own desire to keep her safe felt like a little more than just the desire to protect an innocent.

He looked up as the door opened. Sengoku entered, not saying a word as he sat down. The room buzzed with an awkward silence before the commander spoke.

"Roronoa, I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself. From the beginning. What happened. Everything that happened. You've been a good detective up until now. You haven't let me down. I'm not going to trust Spandam's word so fast. I want to hear it from you."

So he sat back. And he listened.

Zoro held his gaze for a moment before looking away. His mind was moving at a million miles an hour. _Everything_. Could he tell everything? Should he? How much could he be honest with the commander? So many questions. So much at risk.

He had to choose.

Should he keep his job? Tell them everything? Maybe get himself removed from the case, and cut Robin's chances of survival down? Throw her to the wolves to save himself?

Or be her shield? Give it all up? Trust her judgement? Save her?

He felt like screaming.

He still wasn't sure what she thought of him. Or what she was thinking at all. Had she told him her name to test him? He wanted to believe she was trusting him. That she was willing to compromise. But he couldn't be sure. Did she know what kind of position she had put him in? Was she asking him to choose her? Trusting him to help her?

He buried his head in his hands, gritting his teeth. What did she want him to do? What did _he_ want to do? What should he do!?

It felt like his entire world had been thrown up in the air, and now he had to choose where all the pieces went. He had to choose.

He had to choose!

"I only wanted to talk to her." He finally said quietly. He raised his head to meet Sengoku's piercing gaze. "I needed to talk to her myself."

The commander's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

He had known this question was coming. _Why._

"I just…" What should he do? "I was just curious."

He could almost feel his stomach twist.

"It was nothing. One mistake. I just got a little too wrapped up in the moment, that's all." He did his best to look honest. "It won't happen again."

Sengoku was quiet for a long time. "You're right about it not happening again." He sighed, "You're off the case." He pushed himself away from the table, getting to his feet.

Zoro only nodded. He had been expecting this.

"Go home, Roronoa. Relax a little. Forget about Raven." He didn't even look over his shoulder as he left. "I'll get you a new assignment within the week."

And he was gone, leaving Zoro alone with his thoughts again.

He took a shaky breath.

It was better than he had been expecting. He had underestimated Sengoku's trust in him. If he had known Zoro's real intentions, he would have fired him on the spot.

He pushed his chair back as well, and left the room.

* * *

The evening air was cool, and Zoro sat and stared across the street, his eyes wandering. A few people bustled by on the street, but it was still peaceful.

He wasn't thinking about anything. He didn't really know what to do. He wanted to find Robin. To talk to her more. But he just didn't know how.

He was off her case, which meant he wouldn't be able to know anything that was going on anymore. He was on his own.

He took a deep breath, picking at his half-eaten dinner. His mind felt hazy, like he was watching a movie of himself.

No thoughts. No ideas. Nothing.

He was so annoyed. With himself. With Spandam. Everything was getting on his nerves. The entire damn government. Robin herself. Nami. Sanji. Everyone in her little group. He wanted to punch a brick wall.

Instead he clenched his fist, and rolled his eyes hard to try and snap himself out of it.

A scratchy voice pulled him back to earth.

He turned to see a ragged looking man standing beside him. They both sat there in awkward silence.

"What?"

"I said, are you Roronoa?" The man asked again.

"Yes.."

The ruffian said nothing, but held out a small slip of paper. "From the lady."

Zoro took the paper, sitting up a little straighter. "Who?

He only shrugged, "Didn't say. Just gave me the paper and some money." He turned, and shuffled away without any more of an explanation.

Zoro stared at the paper. Then did a complete 360 scan of everyone he could see. He didn't see her anywhere.

The paper suddenly felt very heavy in his hands. He unfolded it quickly.

An address and a time. Signed R.

He didn't even try to hide his smile.

* * *

Robin took a sip of her tea, staring out through the cafe window. She had gone back to the warehouse, and found it empty. Not surprisingly. She saw a few guards patrolling the place, but they didn't seem to care enough to actually be guarding anything. She slipped past them easily.

She gathered the little things she had brought with her, and left the place.

Luffy and Boa has several meet-up places in case of something like this. But she had a few things she needed to do first. And she had just finished one of them.

Zoro had done an immediate sweep all around him, and she smiled a little. He knew she would be close by. The man she had hired shuffled away to his own business, and Zoro opened her note. She paused as a big smile spread across his face. He was happy. She took a deep breath, a warm feeling in her stomach.

She had a few more hours to get herself prepared. There was so much at risk, but she trusted him.

She trusted him.


	12. You don't have a Choice

Sanji was staring at Nami, not a thing he could say to cheer her up. She was so worried, she couldn't sleep. Robin had been missing for hours, without a sign that she was still okay. Still alive. Had she been captured? He didn't know.

After she left his side, no one had seen her. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he didn't know.

He looked away from Nami's tired face, and tried to close his own eyes. He needed to sleep.

"Sanji?" Her voice was so quiet, he barely heard it. He looked up at her, turning his head.

"Do you think she's okay?"

There were tears in her eyes. He choked back his own.

"I know no harm will come to my beautiful Robin." He did his best to put a cheesy smile on, and the corner of her mouth twitched.

She rolled her eyes, sniffling. "You're such an idiot." She said, reaching up to rub her eyes. She stayed there for a moment, hiding her eyes. His heart hurt as her lip quivered.

"To think she'd come this far." She wiped her nose "What do you think they'll do to her if she's caught?"

Sanji didn't say anything, but pushed himself up, and propped himself up on the wall beside her. He pulled his blanket around her shoulders, and held out his arm for her. She stared at him for a moment.

And without saying a word, she shuffled into his side, leaning on his chest as he wrapped his arm and blanket around her.

He held her while she cried.

* * *

"Sanji."

The voice came with a gentle hand on his cheek.

It took him a second to wake up, forcing his eyes to open.

The beautiful face in front of him filled him with so much happiness he almost jumped up to hug her.

Robin's hand on his shoulder stopped him, shushing him while readjusting the blanket around Nami. She was fast asleep, probably exhausted. The poor thing.

He turned back to Robin. "Are you okay?" He whispered, reaching out with his free hand to grasp hers. She smiled, and nodded, squeezing his fingers.

"I'm fine. I had to tell you all something, but it's okay." She came to lean on the wall beside him.

"I'm going to meet Zoro."

She put up her hand to stop him before he even said anything. "Listen. I trust him. He's being honest with me. And he helped me escape before."

Sanji had to stop himself from yelling. "He almost _killed_ you!"

"So did you, when we first met." She cocked an eyebrow, smirking a little.

He huffed, "That's not the same thing, I didn't know who you were!"

She only shrugged, smiling.

"This isn't funny. The idiot wants you dead, what are you thinking?" He forced himself to calm down as Nami shifted against him.

She looked away, and Sanji caught the distance in her eyes. "Things are different. It's not about just me anymore. Or him. He's listened to me, and he's trusted me." She looked back into his eyes. "I have to do the same."

And with that, she got back to her feet.

"Wait, no, you're going _now_?" If Nami wasn't asleep on him, he would stop her.

She only smiled, crouching back down for a moment. "Careful not to wake her." She whispered, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Robin!" He was panicking a little as she walked away, sliding through the door silently.

And she was gone, into the night, without a second glance.

* * *

Zoro glanced back down at the paper in his hand, double checking the address. Well, this was the right place. It was an old cleaners that looked like it had been abandoned quickly. There were still carts and baskets stacked along the walls, some of the washers and dryers casually left open, like they would be used again in a minute.

He pushed the door open, cringing at the sound of broken glass scraping the floor. He wondered why Robin had chosen a place like this. And how had she found it?

He mentally shrugged. It didn't really matter actually, he was just glad he would be able to talk to her in peace.

Just as the thought entered his mind, he heard glass crunch as someone entered behind him. He looked over his shoulder as she stood in the doorway. She didn't say anything, just scanned the place, tucking her hands into her coat pockets.

He paused, not sure how to start the conversation. "So…Are you okay?"

She smiled a little, nodding. "If it weren't for your help, I don't know if I would have been able to get away as easily as I did." She finally looked him in the eye, "Thank you."

There was so much warmth in her voice, he couldn't even find the words to respond. So he forced a smile and just nodded, leaning against a table.

"You wanted to know about Ohara?" She asked, studying him.

He nodded, glancing up at her. "Every time I asked anyone at Headquarters, it was always the same kind of answers, and everyone avoids the question. So I wanted to hear it from you. What really happened?"

Robin took a deep breath. She had known this was coming. But that didn't make it any easier.

"To make a long story short, Ohara was considered a threat. So it was eliminated. And everything I loved with it.

"Ohara was my home. I grew up there. You could call it a school. The house was full of books, and full of learning. There were so many people that I remember, who came to Ohara to learn. It was so peaceful." She smiled, remembering old things.

"It was such a gentle place. Everyone there had such a desire for knowledge. Such a thirst for education."

Zoro watched her eyes sadden.

"I guess, that's what got them into trouble.

"I was so young, I didn't realize it at the time. They were learning so much, and uncovering even more, that they found things they weren't supposed to. They started to learn _too_ much.

"I was eight when I accidentally found their secret books. They had been keeping records. Detailed records. They were rewriting history, discovering the truth of the world. Big events that we had all been taught one way? They were all lies. Covered up by governments, for years. All the stories they had tried so desperately tried to hide.

"I don't know how they were discovered, but one day the manor house was attacked. I don't remember well, I was so young. I just remember the chaos. The fear. The panic. I remember my mother's face as she told me to get out of the house. To run away."

She scoffed a little, "But being the child I was, I hid close by to watch the whole thing." She hesitated. "I watched them kill her. I watched as they dragged my family, and my friends, back to that house, beat them, and throw them back inside. They locked them up like animals, and set the house on fire, killing everyone inside."

A heavy silence filled the room.

"I waited for hours afterwards. Scared they would find me. Hoping someone would have survived. Wishing I was dreaming. But I didn't wake up. So I ran.

"It was all over the news the next day. A 'horrible accident' they called it. 'Such a _tragedy_ '." She practically spit the words, hating the sound of them.

"My name didn't appear for another few days. They blamed everything on me, calling me a murderer.

"I don't know how they got it, but 'Raven' was suddenly everywhere. In every magazine, newspaper, and on every tv screen.

"It was like the whole world was after me. Everywhere I went, someone was trying to catch me. Trying to kill me.

A bitter smile touched her lips. "It was like the gods themselves had turned against me. My life was ripped away, and ever since then, there hasn't been a single safe place for me."

She looked up at him, a look in her eyes he didn't understand. He couldn't wrap his head around her. She was so calm. So still. Her eyes were empty, masking something that ran much, much deeper than he was ready for.

He was only now beginning to realize just how wrong he had been.

He felt disgusted by his initial hatred of her. The lies he had been told, and the truths that had been hidden from him, and from the world.

"You've just listened to my story." He looked up as she spoke again. "You have no way of knowing whether or not it's true."

He paused. Was she testing him?

"I don't," He sighed, "But I believe you."

Robin smiled, a warm tingle in her chest. But she wasn't done with him.

"You didn't used to."

He squirmed a little, laughing lightly.

"So what changed?"

He paused. A sharpness had snuck back into her voice, and he knew he had to be careful.

"I don't know." It was a truthful answer, even if it wasn't entirely honest. "Maybe you got in my head. And Nami got in my head." He took a deep breath, "There was so much to think about, I felt like everything was turning in on itself."

He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, but he knew she was watching him. "After you got shot…

"After I shot you - there was something Nami said that stuck in my head. A lot of things, actually. But from there, it all just went to hell." He laughed a little, running a hand through his hair.

"It was like there were two different worlds that I was starting to see. And - and you were one of them. And the other was everyone else. And it didn't match up. What people were saying.

"And I tried to ignore it. I did, but I couldn't. And it got worse and worse, and I felt like it would eat me alive."

He glanced up at her, a little nervous of what he would see. But she was just standing there, watching him. Not saying a thing. Staring with her breathtaking, blue eyes.

His stomach did a flip.

"I just wanted to know the truth, and know what really happened. I wanted to know the real history. Because I've seen the lies people tell me, and I've seen you-"

"-and you're beautiful."

Robin watched his eyes widen in panic. He held her gaze for a moment, then looked away, his cheeks flushed. She stared, really looking at him. He looked so different, blushing in the dark. He was so much smaller, more human.

She took a few steps forward.

Zoro turned back toward her, catching a glimpse of her smile.

She reached up to his face, pulling him down towards her.

Her soft lips pressed against his, her hands against his neck.

She felt him tense against her, not moving for a moment. But then he relaxed, and kissed her back, easily. She felt his hand on her hip, gently pulling her closer to him.

His body was so warm as she pressed against it. He slid his arms inside her coat, around her slim waist. He felt her arms reach up around his neck, holding him tight. She tasted sweet, and he leaned into the kiss, all but crushing her against him.

When they parted, their faces were so close he had to catch his breath. He was hot, his skin felt static.

Robin could still taste his lips, his warmth filling her up. They were chest to chest, and she couldn't help but admire how strong he felt.

He stared at her in awe, his head empty.

"I trust you."

She barely whispered the words, leaning back a little.

He blinked. She was so close, he could feel her breath. He barely managed a smile. Her hands came to rest on his arms, sweetly allowing him to keep holding her.

He saw her start to return the smile, but another voice interrupted them.

"We got lucky tonight, didn't we, Roronoa?"

She whirled around as Spandam spoke, just outside the door. Zoro stared at him, speechless.

Robin turned back and glared at him, her eyes sharp again. "You-?"

Zoro opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

She bolted from his side, racing toward the back rooms.

"Ro-" He stopped himself short. "Raven!" She didn't even pause.

"I wouldn't do that."

His chest burned in anger, hearing Spandam's foot steps behind him.

"You're poor little birdie must feel so betrayed." His voice was dripping with malice, "So hurt to know you led us right to her."

Zoro swung at him with all the force he could muster.

But he stopped short, the barrel of a gun right between his eyes.

"Now now, _Pirate Hunter_. Don't so something you'll regret later. Although," His eyes narrowed cruelly. "I think you've already done that today, haven't you."

Zoro lowered his arm, every muscle quivering with rage.

"Take care of him." Spandam snapped to the men behind him, darting after Robin.

Zoro raised his hands submissively, not willing to challenge the several guns that were trained on him. His only thoughts were on Robin.

* * *

She ran through the building, her thoughts racing. Zoro had betrayed her? How? How had she misread him so badly!

The thoughts vanished as something shattered against the wall, inches away from her. She barely ducked away, losing her balance in the dark.

She fell, hard, diving behind a counter as her pursuer crashed in behind her. She froze, working to calm her breathing as everything went silent. The light coming through the windows was barely enough to see, and she scanned the room, mapping her escape route. There was a door along the back wall, but she could see the big lock rom where she sat. Through the window? It was almost the only option.

"Here, little birdie."

The man's voice made her sick. He was enjoying this.

She readjusted, as quietly as she could. She froze again to listen, seeing if she could locate him. Anything. A breath. A footstep.

She couldn't hear a thing.

Either this man was so well trained, he made no noise. Or he wasn't moving, waiting for her to show herself.

What was he thinking!?

"Do you ever feel guilty?" He hissed in the dark.

"Do you know what you did to me? What you did to my family!"

Robin hesitated. What was he saying?

"I always wanted to make you feel the same pain I did. When you lose someone you care about. When you can't even be near the person you love as the life leaves their eyes. I suffered for so long because of you. I've wanted to give it back, all this time.

She didn't move, his words echoing in the empty room.

"But you were always alone. So heartless. You never had anyone by your side. You could never bring yourself to care about anyone else. You didn't have it in you to love. _But now it's different._ "

She shivered at the cruelty that crept into his voice.

"But now there's so many to choose from. It makes me almost happy to think about. I finally get the chance to pay you back. I can rip them away from you. I can watch them tear you apart!"

He sounded maniacal. She frowned, his words processing. What was he talking about?

"Maybe the doctor first!"

She paused. Chopper?

"Or the cook!"

Her hand twitched.

"No. No, I think the little redheaded thief should be first!"

Fire flared in her chest, and she swung around the edge of the shelf, staying low. Her eyes were well adjusted, and she found him easily in the dim light.

"If you lay a finger on them, I'll tear you apart!"

He blocked her kick, but crumpled underneath it. They wrestled in the dark, Robin burning with rage.

She could feel her hands on the man's neck, and her grip tightened as he weakened under her.

Before he fell she was thrown off of him, and she clenched her teeth as she was slammed against a wall. She lashed out at the guard who held her, kicking and swinging at whatever she could see.

But even in the shadows, the silhouette of a gun was unmistakeable. She forced herself to be still, her muscles quivering with adrenaline.

The man's voice was dripping with smugness, even though it was a little raspy from her choking him. "Keep fighting, and I'll get a bullet for each of your little friends."

She hesitated, still pushing against her captor.

"I come with you, and you'll leave them be?"

He cocked his head. "I have no need to chase little fish when I've already got my prize."

She hesitated, unsure if she was really willing to make things so easy for them.

But the very thought of Nami, Sanji, or any of them, being in pain was too much, and she relaxed her grip on the guard, and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't like it, but I'm trusting you."

He grinned, lowering his weapon.

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

 _Hey Guys!_

 _Just a little heads up, update days are changing from Tuesdays to Fridays :D **Next update will be Friday the 25th** , and Fridays from then on._

 _Also~I'm not going to be writing out responses to your reviews anymore, but please know that I read every single one of them. I'm so thankful for the support you have continued to show me, and only hope I can meet your expectations._

 _Love you all! See you next Friday~_


	13. Saints or Sinners

Robin couldn't move. The chair she was chained to felt so far away, her mind in a different world.

Spandam. She didn't know the name. She didn't know his face.

She had always remembered that day like some horrid massacre. Which it was, she didn't doubt that. Her family was dead.

But Spandam's father was too. He had been killed at Ohara.

Something he had said played over and over again in her head. "Do you think you're the only one who lost someone?"

Because yes, she had thought that. Her memories seemed so skewed now. The images of dark, hulking soldiers shooting down her brothers and sisters was so blurred.

They were people. They had been people too. People with families. Mothers, and fathers, and children.

And she didn't know what to think about that.

Did they know? Did they know they were killing innocent people?

 _Innocent_.

The word itself seemed to shatter in front of her. Her family had killed a man.

How many others? How many others had been murdered? In self defense, or aggression, or something else? How many families had been broken apart? How many daughters? How many sons? How many wives? How many husbands? And sisters? And brothers? And cousins? And friends? How many? How many? How many! How many, how many, how many, _how many!_

Her eyes stung, tears blurring her vision.

Just how many lives had Ohara taken?

She wanted to scream. All her life, she had been so bitter. So hurt, thinking she was the only one who had suffered. Thinking she was the only one the world had treated so harshly.

 _Do you think you're the only one who lost someone?_

She clenched her fists and bit her lip.

The people she had cherished so much. The teachers she remembered smiling, and laughing in the study room, surrounded by dusty old books. They had killed a man.

That changed so much. What she thought of all the people who had been after her. What she thought of her own family.

And what she thought of herself.

And she didn't know what to do with that.

* * *

Zoro felt like the interrogation room was his second home now. He had been here so much in the last few days. And here he sat again, not saying a word.

Sengoku sat across, his gaze boring into him. Zoro couldn't tell if he was angry, or just disappointed. He didn't dare look him in the eye. As much as he didn't trust the man, he was still a little intimidated.

Sengoku had asked him a few questions; but after he hadn't answered any of them, they sat in a heavy silence. Zoro knew his job was gone. He had thrown that away when he chose Robin.

But that had been with the intention to help her escape.

And the only thing he had done to help her so far was to get her caught.

He was so angry at Spandam. That greasy little weasel had been tracking him. If it weren't for him, Zoro's plans would have gone along easily, and Robin would be safe. He wanted to take the little snake, and choke the life out of him.

And he was even more angry with himself. How had he underestimated Spandam so badly? How had he not noticed he was being followed? Tracked? He didn't even know how it had happened, and that's what infuriated him the most.

But the only thing he could focus on right now was how to fix this. How to get Robin out of here. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. Because nothing was coming to him. Not a single plan, or anything even remotely close. She was in trouble.

He glanced at Sengoku.

They both were.

* * *

Robin shuffled down the hall, guards holding onto both her arms. Her head felt so empty. Thoughts faded in and out, and she didn't even have the energy to be scared. Even though she knew she should be terrified.

They pushed her down into a chair, locking handcuffs around her wrists; and she sat, staring at the table in front of her. They left the room, leaving her alone with the buzzing lights.

A door opened, and the footsteps echoed in her head as a black suit came into her field of vision.

He didn't say anything, and she didn't look at him. She couldn't really make herself care.

"I never thought I'd get to see the day." He finally broke the silence. "20 damn years."

He slid into the chair across from her, and her eyes only barely flicked up at him.

"I won't lie, I'm impressed with you. Or what you've done. I wish we could have met under different circumstances." He offered her his hand, which she stared at wordlessly.

Was he really trying to play nice with her? After everything they had put her through?

"Who do you think you are?" She whispered, her eyes slowly crawling to his face. "Do you really think you can come here, and play the good cop? After all you've done to me? What you've done to my friends?"

The man's face changed as she blinked. "Your _friends_." He spit the word, all traces of friendliness evaporating. "Your little band of thieves, killers, and criminals?" He got back to his feet, and she glared at him.

"Your _friends_ were doomed the minute they met you. You broke the law, and you're being punished for it." His eyes bore into her.

"If you want to blame someone for your misfortune, blame yourself. Blame the people around you. You've lived a life of tragedy. Your own family is the knife in your back. As you are to your friends."

She looked away.

"This is your fault, and I think you know that."

She clenched her jaw as he turned to leave.

"You know about Ohara." She whispered, "You know the truth."

He paused.

"Don't you have a conscience?" Her question hung in the air.

He didn't move. "We can't all be saints. Some of us have to get our hands dirty. That's inescapable when you have something you want to protect. Sometimes blood has to be spilled. Whether it's your own. Or someone else's. And that's the choice we all have to make."

He turned back toward her, and she met his gaze. "There's always a sacrifice. You chose yourself. I didn't. Who's to say which one of us is wrong?"

She lunged out at him, struggling against her restraints. "I did it to save them! How can you compare us when your choice was selfish! You chose yourself over others, how can you pretend what you did was right?"

She strained against the chains, tears brimming in her eyes. "I did it to protect them."

He didn't say a word, and she reached up to hide her tears, her lip quivering.

"You wanted so bad to stop them from being hurt, so here you are, in pain." He only shrugged, "Someone's always going to be hurt. Do you really think you can save anyone when you're hurting so much yourself?"

And he left her, without saying another word.

The door clicked shut, and she sank back into her chair, too many emotions boiling inside her. She closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

The world was so dark. So hopeless.

The light that she had always been running towards was starting to dim, getting and further and further away. Unreachable now.

 _Do you really think you can save anyone when you're hurting so much yourself?_ His words played over and over again, pulling her further into a despair she had never felt.

She leaned her head back and screamed, panic starting to set in. She had jumped into the monster's claws, willingly. On the slim hope that her friends -no- her family, would be safe. But what could she do about it? When she, herself, felt like she was drowning?

Where was her hope now?

* * *

Zoro's stopped as Sengoku shut the door behind him. He barely caught a glimpse of Robin behind it, her face twisted in pain, tears in her eyes. His heart hurt.

Sengoku gave him a stern look. "You should feel lucky I didn't throw you behind bars already. Lucky I let you off with house arrest while I decide what to do with you." He strode down the hall, but not before calling back over his shoulder, "If you open that door, I'll put you away in an instant."

He only stared at the door handle, wishing he could see her again. He could only imagine what was going through her head. He had heard from Spandam that she had "turned herself right over". He didn't believe it, it didn't sound like the Robin he knew at all. She would only do that if she felt she had to. So what had Spandam said to her? What knowledge did he have that could torture her like this?

He flinched, hearing her scream on the other side.

Tears blurred his vision, and he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, clenching his jaw.

 _I'm sorry._

His stomach turned at the thought that he had done this to her. As much as he wanted to hold her again, he didn't deserve it. He didn't even deserve to miss her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned away from the door, leaving her behind him.


	14. Pay For It

Time was blurred. Robin didn't know how long she had been here. It could be only be a few hours, but it felt like days. She had been moved from room to room, been asked the same questions over and over again.

She had stopped answering a while ago.

So she sat in her cell, staring at the wall, her eyes tracing patterns in the cracks and stains.

The man, whom she had found out was Commander Sengoku, was the only one who had said anything she had cared about. It was like her world had been shattered all over again, but this time she didn't know what to feel. His words hung on her every thought. Maybe she had known all along, that her people were killers? That maybe they were bad people. Maybe she had just been in denial all this time.

There had always been such a clear black and white, but now everything was just grey. Herself included. She sighed, picking at a hole in the wall. She would easily write these off as a problem for another day. But she had nothing else to do but sit, deep in thought.

The rattling of keys made her turn. The door to her cell swung open, and the guards motioned her up.

She got to her feet and let them lock her wrists into cuffs before following them. This was all just getting repetitive, down hallways, and corridors that she looked at without seeing. Until finally pulling her into another room. Classic interrogation room. Mirror on one side. Table in the middle. Three chairs in the middle.

She let them sit her down, then stared at the mirror, wondering who might be behind it. She didn't feel so afraid anymore, just drained. Tired of this.

When the door opened, she rolled her eyes up, expecting to see another guard or officer, come to read questions off a sheet of paper.

But she straightened a little when Sengoku appeared. He nodded to the guards, and they left, without a word. She could already feel something was different about this time. Sengoku hadn't come to see her since she had first been captured.

He didn't say anything, dropping a folder in front of her before taking a seat across from her. She hesitated, but he motioned her forward.

"Open it." He said gruffly, "You deserve to read your sentence with your own eyes."

She froze. Her sentence.

Of course, she had known it was coming. She'd been waiting. But now that it was here…

She took a deep breath and picked it up, suddenly feeling a million miles away. She opened it, her fingers numb. She felt sluggish as her eyes scanned the neatly printed sheet.

Her name.

Her crime.

All wrong.

Her sentence.

She took a shaky breath, the world pressing in on her. "Federal Death Penalty." She barely got the words out. A loud bang made her jump, but Sengoku's eyes only narrowed. She met his hardened gaze, searching his face. But he was unreadable, stoic as he had been from the beginning.

"In three days time." He said, without blinking.

She shivered, closing the folder again, "Is there any way…any way I can see my friends before?"

He sighed, looking away, "Not unless you want them all in jail with you. Aiding a wanted criminal is still a crime. Not something I can just ignore. Even for a dying woman." He gathered the folder back up, and left her, without another word.

She blinked. _A dying woman_. The words went right through her, surprisingly peaceful. So this was it. What she'd always been trying to outrun. It now sat before her. Three days. She took a determined breath.

She had put up too big of a fight for too long. She would meet death with her chin up.

* * *

Zoro absentmindedly chewed on a fingernail, watching Robin and Sengoku on the other side of the glass. Robin looked better then she did before. She had been so worn down the last time he saw her, tears in her eyes. He missed the energy she used to have, the fire in her eyes. He smiled, remembering the first time they met, and she had smashed a chair over his head.

He straightened up when Sengoku dropped a folder in front of her. She turned it around and opened it, and he strained to see if he could read anything. He watched her tense, and his heart dropped.

"Federal Death Penalty" Her voice came over the radio so quiet and small.

"NO!" He slammed his fist against the glass, "No!"

The guards were instantly on him, yanking his arms behind him, and pulling him away from the window. He fought against them, wanting -needing- to stay near Robin. The closest he could be to her.

She spoke again, to Sengoku, and he stopped struggling, watching her.

"…Any way I can see my friends before?"

Sengoku sighed, and Zoro strained forward to hear his response.

"Get him out of here!" Spandam's voice drowned out the Commander's reply, and Zoro whirled on him.

"Did you know?" The guards struggled to hold him back, and Spandam didn't move as Zoro stopped inches from his face. " _Did you know?_ "

Spandam's eyes were laughing at him, dripping with hatred. "Of course I did. Why do you think I've been working so hard on getting her taken in? It's only reasonable a killer should die."

Zoro lunged at him again, and the guards hauled him out, finally dragging him through the door. Sengoku was just closing the door a few feet away. He glared up at the young detective.

"I thought I told you to keep your damn mouth shut!" He stormed toward them, and the guards instantly let Zoro go. Sengoku grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall. Zoro stared up at him in surprise. He had never seen the Commander this angry before.

"I've been too lenient with you! I didn't lock you up when I should have. I've still let you walk around like you own the place, and this is how you're going to act?" His backed up and let him go. "Get the hell out of my building."

He turned away, and took a deep breath, paging through Robin's file again.

Zoro could only stand there for a moment, in shock. "Sir, I-"

"I told you to get out." Sengoku's voice was dangerously calm, and Zoro shut his mouth instantly. He didn't even look up from the folder in his hands, "Effective immediately, Detective Roronoa Zoro is released from duty. He is to be escorted off the premises within the hour."

The guards snapped to attention, and saluted, "Yes, Sir!"

Zoro couldn't move.

"Do you know how many people we've had hunting her down?" He closed the folder, but still wouldn't look at Zoro. "How many good detectives have been ruined by her?"

He finally turned towards him, but Zoro looked down. "You brought us the closest we'd ever been. And at the same time, you did the most to get in our way."

"All 'cause you had to go and _fall in love with her._ "

Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words.

"I won't let your feelings get in the way of my justice."

He frowned, his stomach turning in anger. "Justice?" He glared up at the Commander.

Their gaze met, fire between them.

"You call this justice? Killing off a bunch of innocent scholars? Murdering their families, hunting down their children. For what? Knowing too much!"

Sengoku's eyes narrowed in warning, but Zoro ignored it.

"Don't stand here and pretend this is justice, you just want to cover your tracks!" No sooner had the words left his mouth, that he gasped in pain, the air shoved from his lungs. He crumpled as Spandam pulled back his punch.

"Get him out of here." Sengoku said, turning to leave.

Zoro just watched him go, his stomach sinking. What was he going to do? What was Robin going to do? Was there any way out of this? He got up and followed the guards, thoughts swirling.

A vague thought floated by. A thought that grew once he clung onto it. A plan started to form, risky and dangerous. But maybe, just maybe…

He straightened up, keeping his face expression neutral. Maybe there was some hope after all.

* * *

 _So...I just realized the last two chapters are RIDICULOUSLY short, and um - whoops. Sorry about that :\_


	15. My Truth

Nami was trying her hardest not to break Zoro's nose. And Sanji's.

"So you're telling me—" She hissed, "That not only did Robin come back here. But she told you where she was going. She told you who she was going to meet. And you didn't stop her? And she trusted you to meet her, and you got her _arrested_?"

Sanji looked more than uncomfortable, and Zoro wouldn't even meet her eye.

She clenched her fists, trying to cool down before she said anything else. She could feel her chest getting hot, she was so angry, she didn't know how to feel.

"And—" Zoro still couldn't look up. "And she's been given the death sentence."

Nami twitched.

"In three days."

He couldn't even react before he was smashed over the back of the chair. Sanji and Nami both pulled back their kicks, finding their balance.

Nami took a shaky step back while Sanji started yelling. She sat on one of the wooden crates, trying to wrap her head around it. Robin had been sentenced to death. It was too much.

She was mad. Really mad. She just didn't know who to be mad at.

"So what are you saying we should do about it?" Her voice stopped Sanji's attacks, and they both looked at her.

Zoro pushed Sanji's grip off his collar, and sighed. "I came here to ask for your help. I need you to help me get her out."

"And how are we supposed to do that? You said they fired you." Sanji said.

He glanced at him, "They did, but all my information is still in the system. It takes about a week for all the paperwork to go through. Government protocol, and all that. I'm not officially fired yet."

Nami nodded thoughtfully, "You're saying your badge still works." She looked down, her thoughts following his. "So you still have access to the building."

" _Officially_ , yes. The tech isn't a problem. But that doesn't mean we can just walk right in. There's still guards and cameras all over the place." He hesitated.

Nami cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a lot to ask. It won't be easy. You could get hurt. We might just get ourselves arrested. It's risky. I'm asking you to help me, but I'll understand if you don't."

The heavy silence fell over the room. Nami took a deep breath.

She looked at Sanji.

He only shrugged.

She smiled. "Ah, what the hell. Robin's practically family now. We've come this far with her. Why not 'til the end."

Zoro practically collapsed in relief, and Sanji's face split in a grin.

"Sanji, get in touch with the rest of the crew, see if they're in. I'll get Luffy and Boa over here so we can work out details." Nami got to her feet as Sanji scampered off. She crossed her arms.

"I still don't know if I trust you. I don't like you. And I don't think you're good for her."

Zoro looked down, and nodded quietly.

"But that doesn't matter right now. This isn't or me. And it sure as hell isn't for you." She offered him her hand. "This is for Robin."

He got to his feet, shaking her hand, smiling like a little boy.

"For Robin."

* * *

 _Three days flew by._

* * *

She hadn't had long to begin with, but it was still too fast. Robin was anxious. She hadn't been thinking clear enough at the time to read the file more clearly. She knew it was coming, but when? Did she have hours? Minutes?

She felt like a blind man, waiting for a monster she couldn't see.

She had already sat in thought. Meditated. Prepared herself. She had never been afraid of death. She wasn't afraid now. But now, she had a reason to live. A life to explore. Maybe even a love to form. And it felt like just as she had found it, it had been taken away from her. She scoffed. How anticlimactic. 20 years of running, just to be executed quietly. How sad, that she would end like this.

Keys rattling in the door made her look up, dread settling in her stomach. But she took a deep breath. No matter what, she would not show them she was afraid. No matter what.

* * *

Nami's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She kept her face emotionless as her and Sanji followed behind Zoro. The uniforms they had managed to steal were uncomfortable, and heavy. She felt hot, anxiety racing up and down her spine.

Zoro casually stopped to scan his card, and they waited behind him. She glanced up at Sanji. His uniform was spotless, his hair slicked back to fit regulations. She couldn't help but admire him a little. He looked good.

He glanced at her. "Nervous?"

She didn't answer, but did her best to give him a confident smile.

Zoro's card beeped, and they continued on. "Okay. They don't seem to have caught on to my card still being used. That's good. It means the times are still the same." He glanced at his watch. "That means she's just now being taken out of her cell. We'll meet the envoy in the hallway, but let me do the talking. We're lucky no one's recognized you yet, but—"

"Hey!"

All three of them froze.

"Is that detective Roronoa?"

Zoro turned toward the voice. A young man sauntered over. "Wow, I heard you got fired." He offered his hand, which Zoro shook wordlessly. "Looks like I heard wrong." He smiled warmly, and Zoro returned it. "That's good, congrats. Looks like you're busy, so I won't keep you. Good to know you're still on the job!" He laughed, before turning away again.

Zoro's chest felt tight, and he had to take a breath. That was close. But that told him only rumors had been spreading, and maybe no one would know enough to question him. Good.

"Let's move, we don't have the time to hesitate." Sanji muttered through clenched teeth.

He nodded. That's right. They didn't have the time. He set off again, the two following quickly behind. His mind focused in on a single word that drove every step he took.

 _Robin_.

* * *

The two guards at Robin's back each held her arms, guiding her through the halls. They had cuffed her hands, as they always did. Same standard procedure that she'd already been through a dozen times. At least she could be glad this was the last time she had to go through it.

Her eyes trailed along the ground, desperately trying to find some kind of pattern or imperfection that she could focus on, instead of her destination. They pulled her to a stop, and she counted the scuff marks in front of her. They were tiny marks, like they had come from a woman's heels. She had never seen any women in heels around her. She wondered, whose shoes?

"We can take her. Commander sent us to meet you here."

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

Zoro glanced at her, but his attention instantly went back to the guard he had been speaking to. His face was blank, his eyes the cold grey they had been when she had first met him. She stared at him for a moment. What the hell was he doing here? Was he personally going to take her to her death? Had he played her so well that she had thought he actually cared about her?

But then she saw Nami behind him. And Sanji at her side. They were both in uniforms, their faces were equally blank. Her heart sank. Had she gotten them so wrong too? Was it all just a giant ploy to gain her trust, and stab her in the back?

Nami's eyes barely flicked up at her, and their eyes met. Her brown eyes were muddled with an expression Robin couldn't read. And she looked away, barely even blinking.

How?

 _How?_

How had she gotten this all so wrong? The friendships she had treasured so much fell apart in front of her. She stiffened, grimacing to herself. A reason to live? She would burn it.

Zoro's heart was racing. The guard had been staring at his badge for too long, forehead creased in thought.

He scratched his head. "You said Commander sent you? We didn't hear anything about that." He exchanged a look with his partner, who shrugged. "I just—I don't wanna hand off such an important prisoner without the proper paperwork. " He looked nervous.

"I understand that, but Commander just personally sent us a moment ago." He pressured him. "What's the problem?"

Robin watched him. He seemed off. This privileged attitude wasn't Zoro.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Come on, we don't have all day." He motioned to Sanji and Nami, "Take her. Let's go. Commander's waiting."

They both took a step forward, each to take one of her arms. Nami's breath hitched. They were so close!

But as soon as she touched her, one of the guards wrenched her arm away.

And she punched him in the nose.

Suddenly they were all moving, Sanji kicking the guard away from Nami, and Zoro throwing the other. It was over in a matter of minutes, all three of them standing protectively around a very surprised looking Robin; two guards unconscious at their feet.

"Let's move!" Zoro snapped, hooking his arm around Robin's waist as the others took off at a cautious jog.

She barely had the time to orient herself before they were running together. The four of them slowed around a corner, all on high alert. Sanji held out an arm to stop, and they dropped into a crouch, moving in perfect unison. Zoro didn't look at her, but he felt her stiffen against him, her hand lightly on his arm. She was tense now too, falling back into a pattern of escape.

But then she yanked him around by his collar. "What the hell are you doing! And why are they here?"

He pulled her hand away, and let her go as Sanji motioned them forward again.

"Isn't it obvious?! We're getting you out!" He pushed her in front of him as they ran.

"After you brought me here? What the hell, what's actually going on?!"

"We can talk about that later? We need to get to the roof! The rest are waiting for us."

"How do you expect me to trust you when you betrayed me!" She snapped, shoving him for a moment.

They came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I trusted you! I let you meet me face to face. I even called you out. And you brought your people with you!"

Zoro glanced around nervously. They didn't have time for this! Sanji and Nami came to a halt when they saw they had stopped. Sanji motioned for them to hurry, "Let's go!"

"So was it all a trick? Were you playing me this whole time?" She scoffed, "I'm impressed actually, you did a good job. You had me _completely fooled_."

Zoro paused, staring at her for a moment. Her eyes were burning, like he hadn't seen in a while. She was angry, that was obvious. But…at him?

"Do you—do you really think I betrayed you? That I even _could_ betray you?" He blinked, "I would never—I love you!"

The words sucker punched him in the chest, and he coughed.

She blinked, but the anger didn't leave her eyes. "What, you think that's going to make me forgive you? Did you expect me to melt in your arms?" She hissed, her face inches from his, "Do you think you matter that much to me?!"

They both froze.

Zoro blinked. Robin took a step back, turning away from him.

"I was ready to die."

Her voice was so small, it broke his heart.

"Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what it's like, to know your whole life's come to nothing. And that you won't exist in a week?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out.

He reached out to take her hand, hesitantly. She didn't pull away, but she still didn't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." His fingers tangled into hers. "I'm sorry that I left you alone. I never—never wanted to put you in danger. I only wanted to protect you. All this time, that's all I've wanted. And no matter what I have to pay, that's what I'll do. If you say I've wronged you, then I have. And I will make it right." He looked her in the eye, "I will."

Robin stared at him. She had only ever seen him this vulnerable once, in the shadows of the evening. In the day time, it was like he had taken off a mask. His sharp eyes were so warm, and sincere. He was telling the truth. She smiled. Just a little. But he saw it. He knew.

"How _touching_."

They both stiffened at Spandam's voice.

Zoro straightened up, his eyes narrowing. "Your habit of ruining things is really starting to get on my nerves." He turned toward the other man. He pulled himself up to his full height, pushing Robin behind him. He felt her hand on his back.

"This won't be like last time." He snarled. Robin was here, and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away. Not this time. Not ever again.

Spandam only cocked his head, that greasy smile on his face. "Of course not."

He moved so fast, they had no time to prepare. He pulled a gun out of his pocket smoothly, firing three shots. Nami screamed as they all ducked.

But the shots weren't meant for them. They all winced as alarms started screaming all throughout the building. Lights were flashed, and people were screaming.

In the chaos, Zoro barely saw Spandam bring the gun to bear on their group. His thought raced, quickly taking in the situation. If he moved, Robin would probably be hit. And next to Sanji and Nami, Zoro was the most important target. He whirled around, to face Robin, pulling her directly behind him.

"I love you!" He yelled, taking in every detail of her face. The shade of her skin. The curve of her nose. The shape of her eyes.

He pulled her against him, one last time. "I love you."

He closed his eyes as the gun fired.

* * *

 _OKAY SO FEBRUARY WAS REALLY HECTIC AND I'M SORRY THAT I MISSED AN ENTIRE MONTH, MY COMPUTER HATES ME._

 _So yeah ummm:  
_

 _Things that **should have happened** and did:  
I am now a certified ESL (English as a Second Language) teacher!  
I am now a representative of Pekiti Tirsia (a martial arts form) for this region!  
I am helping my sister plan her wedding!  
I am moving out of the house!_

 _Things that **should not have happened** and still did:  
My computer crashed, and I lost all my non-backed up files. Which was -of course- the rest of Marionette :')_

 _But anyways! Enjoy! Thank you for staying with me :D I love you all!_


	16. The Last Witness

The gun went off, adding to the chaos that was rapidly building.

Zoro jerked forward, toppling over Robin. His head snapped up, and his gaze met Nami's. She had pulled them out of the way, so fast, he hadn't even seen her move. "Wow, thanks!" His heart was racing, that was too close.

"We don't have _time for this!_ " She barked, scrambling to her feet. She hauled Robin up after her, and Zoro shoved her from behind. They were up and off again, another two shots whizzing by his shoulder. Spandam would be hot on their tail, no question.

Sanji barreled through the door to the stairs, and took the steps two at a time, the women right behind him. Zoro paused for a moment to yank the door closed to slow Spandam down, just a bit.

He leapt up the stairs, pausing at the corner to see the three disappearing around the railing, just as Spandam crashed through the door below. They locked eyes, Spandam's full of fury and excitement. He pulled his gun up, but Zoro ducked around the railing, safely out of the way as another two shots echoed in the stairs. He followed Robin and the others up the next flight, hearing Spandam clamor after them. He grit his teeth, pushing himself faster.

* * *

Robin was so happy, she felt like she would burst. Nami ran with her in almost perfect unison, climbing after Sanji. Now that the initial fear and shock had worn off, her excitement was starting to pick up. Not only had she been completely wrong about their betrayal, but they had come back to get her. And they had a good chance of escape. She wasn't on her own this time. She could have laughed, she felt so giddy.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she clamored up what felt like endless flights of stairs. Zoro had said they had to get to the roof, which she remembered being a good five or six floors high. They had to be getting close. So she took a deep breath, and ran even harder.

Zoro could hear Spandam behind him, yelling and cursing. He could hear the others ahead of him, their frantic footsteps echoing in the corridor.

Spandam was like a crazed animal, fueled by his rage. Zoro knew he wouldn't give up easily. It was going to come to a fight, and he wasn't sure what Spandam would pull in his desperation. But, he would deal with that once he got there.

* * *

The group paused for a moment as Sanji hauled the door open. Robin squinted as sunlight poured in. The roof! They were so close. But—

"Wait!" She pulled Nami to a stop, and they both turned back toward her, their faces full of questions.

"We have to wait for Zoro!"

Sanji stiffened, and Nami shook her head slightly, "We can't afford to wait, we need to get you out of here!"

She took Robin's hand and pulled, but she wouldn't move.

"We _have to_ wait!" She snapped, sounding more angry than she intended to. But she wouldn't abandon Zoro. His voice replayed in her head, the feeling of his arms around her.

 _I love you_.

He had fully intended to die for her. And that was something she would not forget.

"What are you doing, Go!" Zoro's voice made her turn, and she couldn't help but smile as he hauled himself around the corner, racing up toward them. "Get out, move!"

Nami's pulled her so hard, she almost lost her balance. But she didn't fight it, Zoro was right behind her. So she ran, happily, toward the sun, with her friends beside her, and her lover behind her.

* * *

Zoro moved like a machine, barreling through the door, and shoving it closed behind him. His head whipped up as he searched the roof. "Where the hell is Luffy?"

Sanji and Nami were on the edge of the building, watching for the gangster.

"He said he'd be here." Nami snapped without looking. "So he'll be here."

Zoro glanced over at the sound of Robin's laugh. It was a weird, stifled laugh, and she ran her hands through her hair, looking more than a little shocked.

"Luffy came with you guys too? Oh my god." She shook her head, smiling.

Nami turned toward her, "Everyone came for you. After Zoro came to us, we all agreed to help." She laughed a little, "Even Boa, if you can believe it."

Zoro glanced down as Robin looked up at him, their eyes locking for a moment before her face lit up.

"You went to them?"

He nodded. "I had to, I didn't know who else to turn to. They're the only ones crazy enough to break into police headquarters to break you out." He blinked, "And I was desperate."

Robin only smiled.

They all flinched as a gunshot rang through the door, inches from where Zoro had been standing. He jumped away, putting himself between the door and Robin.

Just as he had suspected, Spandam crashed through, his eyes bloodshot and crazed.

"I bet you think you're so clever, don't you? Sneaking in here and stealing her away?" He sniggered, holding Zoro's eye. "Did you think I'd let you just walk out?" He inhaled sharply, rolling his neck. "No, no, I don't think so. I couldn't make it easy for you, could I? Couldn't just sit by while you take my prize."

Zoro stiffened. "She's not some object for you to do as you'd please." Robin said nothing, but he felt her hand on his back.

Spandam huffed, his eyes trailing along the floor. He looked dazed, like he wasn't quite in the present. "No, not an object. Not a prize. Not a human. Not even a rat. She's a demon. A ghost. She's haunted me my whole life, always dangling like some kind of cursed puppet." His lips pulled back in a grimace, and his eyes grew distant, like he was reliving some awful memory. A silence hung in the air like a sheet.

But then his eyes hardened, and shifted into a venomous focus. "She's just a curse, that I need to kill."

And he rushed toward her, snarling like an animal.

Zoro shoved Robin away, swinging directly at Spandam's head. His knuckles stung as his neck snapped to the side, ending his rush. But he wasn't down completely. A surprisingly powerful uppercut threw Zoro off balance, snapping his head back. He stumbled back, but quickly collected himself. The two glared at each other, tense and battle ready. Spandam reached up to touch his split lip, grinning at the blood on his fingers. He smirked, "I've wanted to do this since the day I met you!" He tossed his gun aside, and ran at Zoro.

He met him with equal force this time, and they crashed against each other. Spandam was impressively strong, and took Zoro's punches easily, returning them just as hard. The two exchanged blows, locked together in the fury of the fight.

Until Zoro's punch missed. He tensed as Spandam somehow dodged him completely. He came around hard with a hook that slammed into Zoro's temple, and pain burst through his head as Spandam dug his knuckle in. His vision flashed red and white, the world tipping sideways as he stumbled. He yelled out as his knee snapped inward. His side burned as Spandam hit him again. He heard a sickening crunch before collapsing.

* * *

The fight was over almost as fast as it started. Robin watched helplessly as Spandam hit the side of Zoro's head, throwing him off balance. Then wasted no time to kick his knee out from under him. Robin flinched as Zoro cried out in pain. And he gasped when Spandam kicked him again, right in the ribs.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran at Spandam, while his back was still turned. She had never been one for offensive fighting, but she didn't really care right now.

She saw him turn, just enough toward her. He saw her coming, but that didn't matter. She threw her elbow with so much rage, it knocked him away completely, smashing into his face. He stumbled back a bit, and she planted herself between him and Zoro. Every muscle in her body was electric, adrenaline burning through her.

"You." He glared up at her, blood starting to run from his broken nose. "You _bitch_." She hadn't even noticed him reaching for his gun, but it was too late.

He swung around, pulling himself up to his full height, bringing the gun up to aim at her head. She froze.

"Robin!" Nami and Sanji started toward them, but stopped short at Spandam's voice.

"You take another step, and she's dead!"

He turned back toward her, and they locked eyes.

"After all this time. Finally. Finally! We can finish this. Put it to rest." He smiled, an awful sight. "I'll be the hailed avenger. For my father, and everyone else that Ohara wronged."

Robin's eyes narrowed, anger starting to creep up her spine. "Aren't you tired?"

Spandam's smile faltered.

"Aren't you tired of this?" She took a slow step forward. "Tired of me? If you want to put it to rest, just walk away."

He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"No, you love it. Chasing after me. Hunting me down." She took another step. "It's all you've ever known, isn't it?" She smiled. It wasn't friendly. "How is it, knowing that your whole life revolves around me? You're so focused on bringing me down, you can't even live a normal life, can you?"

She reached up slowly, her hand wrapping around the barrel of the gun. "Just put it to rest." Spandam twitched.

He snarled, yanking the gun away, and landing a kick right in her stomach. She stumbled back, gasping as he knocked the wind out of her, and she fell.

"There's only one way this can ever rest!" He brought the gun up right between her eyes. "With you, the last witness to Ohara, dead at my feet." He hissed, reaching for the trigger.

Time slowed, his words echoing as everything else drowned out. The last witness.

 _The last witness._

She laughed. The last witness. He knew full well she was innocent. They all did. She was innocent. It was like being cleansed suddenly. They had been playing cat and mouse for years, and she had done nothing more than be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything she had second guessed vanished in a deep breath. She looked over to Nami and Sanji, taking in the panicked looks on their faces. _I'm sorry._ She whispered, closing her eyes. If she had to die for a crime she didn't commit, then so be it. The guilt she had felt lifted, and she took one more deep breath.

The gun went off.

Nami screamed.

Zoro cried out.

And Robin only flinched.

She opened an eye.

Zoro stood over her, his face twisted in pain. His hand was covering the gun's barrel, blood dripping from where the bullet had torn through it. "That's ten bullets." He grinned, "You're all out."

Spandam screamed in rage, flinging the gun away, and swinging at Zoro again.

But Sanji and Nami were on him in an instant, beating him back without mercy.

Zoro stumbled, and Robin was quick to steady him. He smiled, then winced, reaching up to cradle his side. With his bloodied hand, he gently touched her side, where he had shot her. "Can we call it even now?"

She smiled, then laughed, cradling his face. "You're going to have to do a lot more to make up for that." She kissed him, which he returned eagerly.

"We should go now." Nami interrupted, sounding more than a little awkward.

Robin nodded, helping Sanji get Zoro to his feet. She glanced over at Spandam's crumpled body, his chest heaving miserably as he lay there. She motioned for Sanji and Nami to take Zoro, and walked over to him slowly.

His face was bloodied and beaten, and he probably had quite a few broken bones. Sanji and Nami weren't too big on going easy. She crouched at his side, watching as his eyes rolled around in his head, and he wheezed, coughing pathetically.

"If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it." He licked his bloody lip. "Just finish me off, you can live freely then."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. About your father."

He weakly grabbed at her shoe. She pushed his arm away.

"I can never live free. You can't either. We're both tied to Ohara, whether we like it or not."

She took a deep breath, and stood up.

"I'll live happily now, in my own way."

Nami called out to her, and she turned to see Luffy and Boa.

"As long as I live, I won't stop coming after you. I'll see you dead, or I'll die myself." His voice was raspy, and labored. She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I'll wait for you then. Until we die."

He did his best to nod before his eyes rolled back in his head, and his head fell sideways. She left him, running to where the others were waiting. Luffy and Boa leapt over the side of the building, taking off across the rooftops. Nami motioned her to go next, and she took one last look at Spandam before following them.

She felt a new life was starting. She would still have to be running all the time, but that didn't sound too bad. It was all she was good at anyway.

But now, she had several people at her side. She had Nami, Sanji, and the rest of the townpeople. She had Luffy and his gang. And she had Zoro. She smiled to herself, running after the gangsters. She wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

 _We're getting close to the end guys omG T-T_


	17. Raven is Dead

_Almost a year later_

* * *

The late morning sun was streaming in the open window, the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. Robin took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the wind brushed her face. Zoro stirred beside her, rolling over. She smiled as he snuggled closer, kissing her neck as he pulled her against him.

"Good morning." She whispered, so which he barely grunted in response, not fully awake. She turned back to the window, listening to the sounds of the street below. The chaos of the city washed over her, somehow a peaceful back drop to a wonderful morning.

A rattling at the hotel room made her turn. "Is that Nami already? We probably need to get going soon." She pushed herself up, gently sliding out from under Zoro's arm. Their clothes were in a heap on the ground, and she fished a shirt out before hearing the door open.

"We're just getting up, sorry if we're late." She called, pulling the shirt over her head.

"Don't move!" A very young, nervous voice snapped. She stopped, then turned around slowly. The intruder looked like she was fresh out of training, her arms tense as she held her gun high. Zoro turned over, and leaned up on his elbows, looking more than a little pissed.

The girl motioned them out of bed. "Don't move too fast! I'm here to arrest you."

Robin and Zoro just watched as the gun was snatched from her hands, and Nami's hand closed over her mouth, pulling her backwards. She held the girl against her, and twirled the gun in her hands. "Sorry. But no, you're not." She grinned, backing out of the room with the young detective.

Zoro sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "How many is that this month? Four?"

Robin tossed him his pants, "Five, if you count the ones that recognized us at that cafe last Tuesday."

He nodded absentmindedly, sliding into his clothes.

"Boa said we should leave at noon, so we've got to get everything packed up in the next—" She checked the time, "—two hours. Chopper and Franky left last night, said they'd meet us there. Everyone else stayed with Luffy, so they're already gone."

Zoro nodded again, stretching. "How long are we staying?"

She shrugged. "As long as we want. Since it's one of Luffy's places, no one's going to come running in blindly after us."

"But we're top priority, remember?" He chuckled, "And that didn't stop them last time."

She shook her head, walking over to pull the curtains open. "Well, last time, they had you on their side."

His walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "I'm just that great, I guess, hm?"

She rolled her eyes, lacing her fingers into his.

They stood like that for a moment, sharing in each others warmth.

"Alright, come on." She turned around to give him a kiss before sliding around him. "We've got to go."

* * *

The elevator dinged, and she walked through the doors, the click of her heels adding to the clamor of the hotel lobby. Zoro was right behind her, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Sanji waved from the receptionist's desk, and they made their way over.

"Nami's coming, she had to run back upstairs to grab something." The desk assistant handed him some papers, and he turned his attention back to her.

Robin rolled her suitcase against the wall, and Zoro dropped his backpack next to it. A mother and her daughter walked by, and Robin's eyes met the little girl's. She stopped, and they looked at each other for a moment. They Robin smiled, and the girl looked away shyly.

"You're pretty!" She blurted out before turning away. The mother gave Robin an apologetic smile, "Come on, Kacie, Daddy's waiting for us upstairs." They slipped away, and Robin watched them for a moment.

"I want a daughter." She said absentmindedly, turning back towards Zoro.

He blinked, "You want a baby?"

She paused. She hadn't ever thought about it before. She smiled, a little bitterly. "Not while things are still like this"

He nodded, an odd look in his eyes.

"Okay! Got everything! Let's get outta here." Nami came to a stop, bouncing on her heels. "Boa and her crew left about 20 minutes ago, but she said there's a car waiting for us out back." She reached out to take Sanji's extended hand, and they headed toward the doors.

Zoro nodded, hauling his backpack up. Before Robin could grab the handle of her suitcase, he snatched it from her. He grinned, offering his elbow. She smiled, sliding her arm through his. They left the hotel, arm in arm.

* * *

The car ride was quiet, but comfortably so. Robin watched the buildings whiz by, detail lost in the speed.

"You're going to the funeral when we get there, right?" Zoro's voice broke the silence, and she glanced over at him.

"Yes, I told you I was. And you know you can't come, we have an agreement."

He inhaled sharply, frowning. "I know, but I still don't like it. You going all by yourself. It's not safe."

She looked him in the eye, and he met her gaze. She smiled, and reached over to take his hand. "It will be okay." He barely only nodded in response before looking away.

* * *

It had gotten remarkably colder later in the day, and the wind wasn't helping. Robin's face stung, and she pulled her collar up further around her neck to try and keep out the chill. The graveyard stretched out in front of her, rows of cold, grey stone. The small crowd of people stood out like blood on snow, and she took a deep breath before heading towards them. It was quiet, her footsteps seeming to echo in the silence.

She searched the crowd for him, scanning for his face. She slowed as she got closer, unwilling to venture into what was probably mostly police. She caught sight of him on the other side, standing away from everyone else. He looked even sharper than she remembered him, a scowl chiseled onto his face.

She went to his side, and he barely glanced at her as she joined him. They stood in silence, watching the people all pay their respects to the black coffin that stood in the center.

Finally, he took a deep breath.

"We promised 'until we die'." He sighed, sounding like he had aged a thousand years.

She nodded, without looking at him.

"You were right." Something of a smile crept into his voice, "I am tired."

She still didn't say anything.

"Let's finish it then."

She glanced up at him, tensing momentarily.

He didn't make any move, he just sighed again. "He's dead now. There's nothing left, no reason to keep this up."

He looked over at her. "I'm finishing it, since he couldn't."

She only watched him.

"Raven is dead. From now on. I'm declaring Raven dead. You can live freely. Just lose that name, and you can go forward." He smirked dryly, "Although I don't think that's your name anyway."

She smiled.

"I've always been curious, where did it come from? 'Raven'?"

He looked up at the sky, suddenly looking very distant. But then he laughed and shook his head. "It was a piece of paper they found in the mansion. 'My raven escaped today after the children left its cage open.' A journal entry, I think."

She blinked. Years of thinking the name was a curse, and she had been named after a bird. She laughed too.

"Once you leave here, you're a free woman. I don't think I'll see you again."

He turned toward her fully, and offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment, then reached out to take it.

"Goodbye, Raven."

She looked him in the eye for the first time.

"Goodbye, Spandam."

He nodded, letting her go, and turning to leave.

She stood alone for a few more moments, letting the wind toss her dark hair around for a while. Then she left, walking by the new grave. It was still open, a gaping whole in the ground, with a headstone still new and very official looking.

 _Sengoku._

The name almost made her lips curl back.

 _Commander._

She turned away, and didn't look back.

* * *

She pushed the revolving doors open, making her way into the very ordinary hotel. The receptionist smiled as she approached him, "Welcome to Sunny Hotel, will you be staying with us today?" She pulled out the card Luffy had given her, and showed him. He barely even blinked.

"Thank you so much for your business. The elevator at the end of the hall will take you to your room." He motioned to the side, and she nodded, thanking him.

There were four elevators for normal guests, but the fifth was set apart, and unwilling to open without a specific card. She reached to scan hers, but before she got the chance, the doors slid open, and Chopper hopped out.

"Oh, hi Robin! Glad you made it!" He smiled cheerfully, then trotted around her.

She smiled, she hadn't seen the little doctor in a while.

She slid into the elevator, and hit the floor number Zoro had sent to her. They had dropped her off at the graveyard, then driven the rest of the way in to town. The 20 minute walk had been refreshing, despite the cold.

The doors slid open, and she stepped out, glancing at the room numbers. On her way to their room, she passed by quite a few gangsters and other criminals she recognized. They all nodded at each other, a tense kind of peace in the air. She scanned herself into their room, looking around at the spacious room. As she reached the end of the entrance hall, a pillow smacked her in the face, and she froze.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were Sanji." Nami laughed, a big smile on her face. Robin gave her a look, and fixed her hair, smiling a little.

"Is this all ours?" She motioned to the giant room.

Nami nodded, tossing the pillow onto one of the couches in front of a giant tv. "It's one of the luxury suites, and because we know Luffy personally, he made sure it was kept open for us."

She nodded, impressed. The young gangster had built quite a reputation for himself in the last year, and as carefree as he was, he had several business-minded people who worked under him. The Sunny hotel line was thriving, in both the civilian and criminal world.

"I'm going to go find Sanji, he said he was going to check for a pool, but he's been gone for a while."

She nodded, pulling her coat off to settle onto one of the couches.

She lay in silence for a while, letting herself relax.

A gentle kiss on her forehead made her opened her eyes. Zoro smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you're back." He walked around the couch, and sunk beside her. "So how'd it go? What happened?"

She smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "What happens is that we can have that baby sooner than we'd thought."

He leaned back a little, a small smile one his face. "Do you want a baby?"

She bit her lip, and nodded.

He blinked. Then his smile grew, and he kissed her passionately.

She giggled as his arms slid around her, and he lifted her up, walking back towards their bedroom, their bodies warm against each other.

Like Home.


	18. Thank You

_And Marionette comes to an end T-T  
(I might get emotional, this was a really big part of me for like three years)_

 _Thank you guys, SO MUCH for staying with me all this time. I put y'all through hell with my inconsistent updates, and cliffhangers, and a whole lot of other bull s h it._

 _Thank you for your encouraging reviews and all the love you sent me. Some times, that was all that kept me sane.  
When I started this, I was still a kid. I'm an adult now._

 _The next story I write for you will be much better :D_

 _I hope Marionette made you happy, even for a little while._


End file.
